


Supernatural: Young Bloods 1

by WhatACatchPeterick



Series: Supernatural: Young Bloods [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Peterick if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatACatchPeterick/pseuds/WhatACatchPeterick
Summary: (Originally posted on my wattpad, and decided to send it here.)After coming face to face with a ghost, fall out boy become hunters, but soon realise that it might be more then just a coincidence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before mania, and the beginning of supernatural season 12
> 
> I'm also ignoring Gabriel's entire backstory with Asmodes, and that part in apocalypse world in season 13 so I'm giving Gabriel a clean start.

Their usual studio was currently being fumigated, so Fall Out Boy had to use a diffrent one for the time being. Unfortunately it was short notice, and all their manager could find was one in Naperville that looked like it hasn't been used in twenty years, and half of the equipment barley works, luckily it's only temporary, and they can record what they can here, and finish the rest in the comfort of their own studio.

Their manager bailed on them half an hour ago. Leaving his young assistant Marissa for company.

They finished recording one of their new songs, and decided to take a little break.

Pete was reclined in one of the moldy old chairs reading something on his kindle; it must be good because his eye's widen, and he'll gasp silently every so often. Joe and Andy are having their own conversation on the ratty old couch, while Patrick continues to work on some stuff for the song.

They barley noticed the young woman enter the room.

"Hi." She said in a small shy voice, Patrick looked up from his guitar and smiled kindly at her.

"Hi Marissa." He replied.

"So, Tony said I should get you whatever you need," she said holding her wrist in her other hand infront of her, not really making eye contact, "is there, anything I can get for you Mr. Stump?" She asked biting her lip, tucking a bit of stray brunette hair behind her ear.

He heard Pete trying to muffle a laugh, but it comes out as a snort, and Patrick glared at him, before turning to the timid twenty something year old.

"No thank you Marissa, I'm fine." He said politely.

She nods, and quickly leaves the room.

Once the coast is clear Pete let's it all out, laughing so hard his sides start to hurt.

Patrick just rolls his eyes,

"Dude, she so wants you." Pete said still laughing.

"She's just doing her job, well trying to." Patrick defended.

"Nah man, that was an offer," Joe chimed in, Patrick rolled his eyes "one I think you should take." He added, Patrick looked to Andy, hoping the drummer would be on his side.

"I mean, she's hot so...,"

Patrick sighed, "yeah, she's also a child." He said deadpan.

"She's twenty three perfectly legal," Pete corrected, "and besides, you could always be her sugar daddy." Pete teased wiggling his eyebrows, Patrick threw a pen at him, but the bassist just laughed.

"You're disgusting." Patrick chastised, getting up to reclaim his pen.

"I'm just saying." Pete said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "I mean she was kinda throwing herself at you." Pete added, with a smirk, Patrick considers getting new friends, as he once again rolls his eyes, and pulling his fadora down slightly knowing his face is most likely a light shade of red. 

"Yeah she was all, 'is there anything I can do for you Mr. Stump?' " Joe said teasingly in a high pitched supposedly sexy female voice walking over to Patrick, and leaning all over him, making Pete laugh.

Patrick shoved Joe away "You are horrible people." Patrick scolded.

"No argument there." Andy agreed never looking up from his phone.  
___________________________________

Marissa had, went into the ladies room to fix her hair, and make up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she was skinny, not too skinny, but enough to make her look too small and young. Her chest was damn near flat, and her hair was too straight, no matter how long she runs a curling iron through it, it always ends up bone straight an hour later, she sighs. 

'You can do this.' She tells herself "you are a grown woman, just ask him out for coffee" she says out loud, "he's just a regular guy," she says washing her hands "who just happeneds to be a famous rockster, and super hot." She says, and now the self doubt is back, she sighs and slumps against the sink "I'm such an idiot.".

Suddenly the temperature dropped, and she could see her breath, she shivered and rubbed her arms, watching curiously as the light above her flickered. She heard something but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Hello!" She called but got no answer, "is someone there?" Again she is met with silence.

A loud bang made her jump.

"Pete!, if that's you trying to scare me knock it off!" She warned, then the door just locked by its self, she rushed over, and tried to unlock it, but it was no use; something seemed like someone, or something was keeping it closed.

She starts banging on the door, 

"help!"

She feels cold again, and the feeling that someone was behind her, it felt like someone blowing cold air in her ear. She turns around, and it's met with the pale face of an old man, slightly transparent, and dressed like he was from the fifties, he almost looked like a skeleton. He reached out to her with his wrinkly boney hand, and she screamed bloody murder.  
___________________________________

The guys were going over more idea's when they heard a blood curdling scream, that could only be Marissa. Without hesitation they all jumped out of their seats, and ran out of the sound room, and fallowed her screams.

The bathroom door was locked, Pete tried, and tried to push it.

"Hang on Marissa, we'll get you out!" Patrick told her

Another bone chilling scream made their blood run cold.

"Move." Andy said practically shoving Pete out of his way, Andy kicked the door in.

The four rockstars, charged into the room ready to fight off whoever it was. But stopped dead in their tracks, they saw an old unnaturally pale man standing infront of Marissa, his hand was shoved inside her chest presumably squeezing her heart.

He removed his now bloody hand and the poor girls body thumped to the ground. 

The man flickered out of existence, and all they could do was stare before calling 911.  
___________________________________

After they talked to the police leaving out a few details so they didn't sound crazy, they all went to Pete's house to freak out.

Joe wouldn't stop pacing, Patrick was trying not to cry, Andy was eerily silent, and Pete just kept talking about Ghosts.

"It is just like how it is described in the supernatural books." Pete said.

"The what?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"This book series I found on Amazon, it's all about the supernatural; Ghosts, Vampires, Demons. I think it might be true." Pete says confidently.

Patrick shook his head.

"That's impossible Pete, ghosts don't exist." He told him.

"You saw the same thing I did Trick." Pete replied.

Patrick was silent for a moment "I don't know what I saw man." Patrick said.

Pete could tell he was out numbered, he drops it; until they all leave.  
___________________________________

Pete still has the key to the studio, he carefully snuck into the building carrying a bag that contained; Salt, and an iron rod.

He slowly walks through the empty studio hyper aware of his surroundings. He turns down the long corridor, when he starts to hear a noise at the end of the hallway, he pulls the iron rod out of the backpack and grips it like a baseball bat. He saw a shadow  around the corner. No one but him should be here, so it had to be whatever killed Marissa.

Pete rounded the corner, smacking right into a hard figure, we went to swing the rod, but then he heard a familiar voice, two actually.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Joe exclaimed.

"Dude its us!" And Andy was with him.

"Guys?!..., what the fuck are you doing here?" Pete asked lowering his weapon.

"Uh..., ghost hunting." Joe said awkwardly, Pete turned to Andy, for his explanation.

"He dragged me here." Andy answered, Pete nodded.

"Okay, so you believe me?" He asked, they shrugged.

"What we saw was kinda weird, I'm open minded." Joe answered.

"I was bored." Andy added.

Pete shrugged, "okay then, let's go." Pete said, and the three of them wandered around the studio, before heading back to the bathroom where it happened.  
...

They carefully walked in, cringing at the blood stain, and chalk outline of her body.

"Here, ghosty, ghosty." Joe called, Andy and Pete turned to him with a questioning look. The guitarist just shrugged.

They looked around for a bit, but they really didn't know what they were looking for. Then the temperature dropped again, they could all see their breaths.

"Shit." Pete said shivering, he's read about this in not only the supernatural book, but also any peice of information on ghosts, he can get his hands on.

The spectre flickered into existance, right in the middle of them, Pete went to swing the rod, but the ghost moved in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the throat; causing him to drop the iron. Joe, and Andy stood frozen in fear, and amazement Because there was an actual fucking ghost infront of them. It's cold dead hand tightened around his throat cutting off his airways, making his head spin, and his vision blur.

No one noticed Patrick enter the room with an iron crowbar, in hand swinging it at the spirit causing it to vanish and Pete fell to the tile floor with a sharp gasp.

"Nice timing." Joe praised.

"Thanks." Patrick said, holding his hand out to Pete who accepted it, and Patrick helped him to his feet, "you alright man?" Patrick asked, clapping him on the back.

Pete gave him a quick thumbs up "Yeah, I think so." Pete replied, rubbing his neck, which had a dark hand print around it.

"We need to get out of here before it comes back." Patrick said, and no one argued.  
___________________________________

They met back at Patrick's house.

They all plopped down on the sofa in the living room. Taking a moment to process what had just happened.

"Well this was an unexpected turn of events." Joe said propping his feet up.on the coffee table, to which Patrick smacked his feet off.

"Yeah." Andy agreed waiting for the others to say something

"But totally awesome!" Pete exclaimed they all turned to look questioningly at the bassist, "uh, I mean awful." He said awkwardly correcting himself.

"So what now?" Andy asked.

"Well Pete seems to be an expert on the subject." Joe said.

Pete shrugs, "I've just been reading this book series, and it's got information about Ghosts and other monsters, I think it might be true, like an instruction guide or something." Pete explained, it sounded crazy, but after they all just came face to face with a ghost, they're not ruling it out.

So they all started doing research, all the way from surfing the web, to reading the supernatural books..., well they mostly skimmed because the books apparently had a plot too. So once they concluded, that it was in fact a ghost they saw; they also took the time to read up on some other monsters.

They all looked up from, their computers, phones, or tablets tiredly.

"Well that...,was educational." Patrick stated.

"I still can't believe sunlight doesn't hurt vampires." Pete said.

"And rugaru isn't actually a made up word." Andy added.

"I can't believe no one has realised that Dean and Cas are in love." They all turned to Joe in question, "I may have read a little more thoroughly..., I may be reading a little too into it." He said with a shrug.

There was a short pause.

"Ookay..., moving on." Patrick said adjusting his glasses "all the books say the same thing, the only way to get rid of a vengeful spirit is to salt and burn the bones." He informed, they all cringed.

"We don't even know who the ghost is." Andy chimmed in.

This made everyone pause for a second, to give them time to really think about what they were getting themselves into.

Naturally; Pete was the first one to voice his opinion.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find out though," the bassist shrugged, "just Google all the people who have died in the studio." Pete said like it was no big deal, like they weren't discussing digging up some dead dude, and setting him on fire. Nothing about this situation was normal, and no one knew what to do.

"Guys..., do we really want to do this?" Patrick asked; Joe looked like he was conflicted, he looked between both Patrick and Pete, trying to decide who's side he was on. 

Andy, if course had a neutral and unreadable expression. The drummer was in deep thought, probably weighing the pros and cons of both.

Patrick thinks this is a bad idea, that will probably get them all killed, but this ghost, killed someone they..., kind of knew. The terrified pained look on the young womans face, as the spirit squeezed her heart, was etched into his brain.

It was clear; however, that Pete was all for it.

What the hell, just this once.

Patrick sighed, and turned on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked.

"Trying to find our ghost." He answered, Pete couldn't help but smile..., this was gonna be awesome.  
___________________________________

Three in the morning...

Patrick was still looking into.the history of the studio, trying to find anything he could that would lead them to the idenity of the spirit.

Joe, and Andy feel asleep on the couch, Pete was curled up in the recliner, while Patrick was in the kitchen with his laptop. He was about to give up, and finally be found something.

Someone by the name of Harold Jameson was shot and killed in the studio, he clicked on the link , and it brought up a picture, it was defiantly him.

"Guys, wake up I got something!" Patrick announced and was answered with, snores or grunts. Rolling his eyes he ripped out a peice of paper from his notebook, and tossed it into the living room successfully hitting Joe in the face.

"I'm up!" Joe exclaimed causing a chain reaction of waking up, Andy and Pete.

"What's going on?" Pete grumbled still half asleep.

Patrick got up bringing his laptop with him. He sat down between Joe and Andy, Pete got up and say on the other side of Joe, leaning over him to see the screen.

"Apparently, back in the 1950's the studio was also used to hide drugs, by the mob, and the owner Harold Jameson was shot and killed, for thretening the go to the cop, if they didn't give him more money." Patrick explained.

They were quiet for a moment. 

"Awesome, now we just got to figure out were, this dude is buried." Pete said, like it was that simple.

"Yeah, but we also have to bring shovels, salt, and something to start a fire with." Patrick said.

"Lets go." Pete said getting up.

"What?, now?" Patrick asked looking at his phone "it is  three-thirty in the morning, I havent even been to sleep yet!" He said with a tired look on his face.

Pete sighed in disappointment. "Fine, we'll go tonight" Pete said sitting on the couch.

"I guess you guys can stay here tonight." Patrick said, they nodded, and Joe and Andy slept on the couch, Pete took the recliner, and Patrick went up to his room.  
___________________________________

They spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan that everyone was happy with.

Patrick and Andy were very instant that they had no desire to dig up the bones of a dead man, so Pete and Joe would do the dirty work, while the other two went to the studio to make sure it works.

Once it got dark, Andy and Patrick made their way to the studio, while Pete and Joe went to the cemetery. Making sure the cemetery was completely empty. Two grown men carrying shovels in the cemetery in the middle of the night is a little suspicious. The two grabbed their shovels, and little bottle of lighter fluid, and turned on their phone's flashlight on, and split up, to look for the grave.

It wasn't long before Joe announced that he found it. Pete walks over to him and they exchange a look.

"You ready?" Pete asks.

"Here goes nothing" Joe replies and they start digging.  
___________________________________

Patrick and Andy were just hanging around the studio to see if anything happens. Pete had told them that ghosts can't cross over a line of salt so they say two chairs in a large circle of salt.

"I feel silly." Patrick announced.

Andy turned to him in his chair "why's that?" He asked.

"Well," Patrick began "we are sitting in the middle of a salt circle, to protect us from a ghost, while our friends dig up the bones of a dead man." Patrick reminded him.

Andy's expression didn't change "oh." He replied.  
...  
After digging for what felt like hours, Joe and Pete finally reached the coffin. They worked together to open it, coughing and gagging at the smell, the next time some days something smells like something died, they are going to laugh, because it isn't even close. It was like any bad smelling thing you can think off mixed together times a thousand.

The body was just bones, with worms and maggots crawling around.

"Gross." Joe said gagging

"Don't you dare puke on me Trohman." Pete cringed, gagging as well.

Joe took a deep, shakey breath, "Lets just get this over with." Joe said, and they both climbed out of the whole to get the salt and the lighter fluid.

Just as they were starting to get even more bored, the lights began to flicker rapidly, and the familiar chill ran down their spines, they stood out of their chairs, grabbing their iron crowbars they brought with them; They looked around.

Patrick yelped in shock when he turned around and was face to face with the angry spirit, but it couldn't get to him; not with the salt circle still in tact..., he hopes.

The ghost just grins at him, a wide unnerving grin.

Patrick gulps and steps back as a ghostly wind blows throughout the building blowing away the salt.

"Well shit." Patrick says before swinging the iron at the ghost, it vanished them returned behind Andy.

Patrick shouted in warning, and the drummer turned around, and swung, but it just moved again and the were both knocked down by an invisible force, the ghost was advancing on Patrick with murder in his eyes, just before it's boney hand could reach him the ghost stopped.

It took a step back and it's screech echoed throughout the studio and the two bandmates watched as the figure bursted into flames, screaming one last time before combusting out of existence forever.

Patrick and Andy left the studio only a little banged up. They got a text from Pete and Joe telling them to meet up at Patrick's house; since it was closer.  
___________________________________

Patrick made Joe and Pete shower twice before allowing  them to sit on his furniture.

Joe, and Andy were seated on the couch. Pete was in the recliner, and Patrick was sitting in his chair.

No one said anything for a really long time. Every so often one of them will go to say something but the words would be lost.

Finally Joe spoke up.

"So, that was probably the most fucked up thing we've ever done." The guitarist said they all murmered in agreement.

"I just, can't believe this stuff is real." Patrick said.

"I think we should become hunters.".

They all turned to Pete. 

"Dude, seriously?," Andy asked "that seems like a good idea to you?" The drummer asked.

Pete just shrugged and leaned back. "I don't know man," he said "I just feel like, we just saved a lot of lives of anyone who plans on using that studio after tonight, it feels good." Pete explained.

"Yeah, but this isn't something we can just decide," Patrick told him "and what about the band?" He asked.

"We can be hunters, and still be fall out boy. We'll make it work." Pete said confidently. 

The other three exchanged a look of confliction.

"Give us a few days to think about it." Joe said the others nodded. 

Pete was disappointed but accepted their answer. The other three went home, and Patrick was up half the night laying in bed thinking about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys said they needed a few days to think about it; Pete didn't understand their hesitation.

Becoming hunters, in Chicago, and wherever they end up finding a case, when the start touring again. It was simple really..., at least to Pete.

He thinks Patrick might be on his side; he usually is, it just takes a while for him to realize it, and if not he can persuade him.

Pete logs on to his computer, and searches the news. He's starting to get bored until he finds a short news artical about strange deaths in Chicago. He clickes it, and it is actually pretty recent.

Last night a young woman named Brianna Adams, was murdered in an allyway, drained of all her blood, the only sign of an attack is two puncture wounds on her neck.

Pete quickly gathered all of the information, doing more research on the issue, then he called Patrick, and told him it was an emergency.  
___________________________________

Patrick rushed right over to Pete's. 

He had called him and told him it was an emergency, that he needed to come over right away. There has been radio silence from Pete ever since the Ghost incident a few days ago, and that usually means Pete is having a crazy idea, that he will most likely get dragged into.

Patrick barely has time to knock on the door before Pete swings it open, and practically drags him inside.

"Pete what's going on?" Patrick asked.

"Okay, first, I know me Joe and Andy are on completely diffrent sides of the fence about this whole supernatural thing, and you're like kinda straddling it a bit right?" Pete asked, and Patrick sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, actually-" he was cut off by Pete.

"Well I'm pulling you over to my side of the fence." Pete declared making his point by grabbing his arm and pulling him slightly, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Patrick rolls his eyes, he knows he should try to talk Pete out of whatever suicidal plan he's concocting, but this is Pete, and he only hears what he wants so he hates himself for it, but he sighs and asks.

"What are you up to Pete?" 

Pete's smile just grows. He goes over to his computer desk, grabbing a file, and slapping it in Patrick's hands. The singer looked at his friend warily. 

"So far the police have found three bodies, all completely drained of blood, and two people are still missing," Pete explained as Patrick flipped through the files, "you know what this means right?" Pete asked practice bouncing on his feet.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say vampires." Patrick answers.

"Fucking vampires!" He exclaimed, way to exited about the situation, be must've noticed Patrick's expression of ' are you kidding me?' "Which is, terrible by the way, those poor people." He added.

Patrick rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling his headache coming on. It is a very specific headache, one that starts in his temples, and travels to the back of his neck, that makes his eye twitch, and his patients lessen; this headache is usually caused by Pete.

"You want to check this out don't you?" Patrick asked tiredly, Pete just nodded frantically, sighing in defeat Patrick figures, that going along with him is the only way to make sure Pete doesn't get himself killed.

It would be difficult to find a new bassist on such short notice, it's not like those guys grow on trees. 

"You're gonna look into this with or without me huh?" Patrick asked.

"Yep." Pete replied.

Patrick rubbed his hands over his face, and groaned.

"Fiine." Patrick gave in.

Pete smiled triumphantly at his best friend.  
___________________________________

Pete had explained that all of the victims that were killed or missing were all last seen at some club in down town Chicago called, Haven and Pete thinks it might be a nest, so they went to check it out.

"Don't you think we should call Andy and Joe?" Patrick asked.

Pete scoffed "I doubt they're intrested." Pete replied, as they made their way to the club's doors.

"So let me get this straight," Patrick said "You want to go into a possibly vampire infested bar, with no weapons, and an asthmatic as back up?" Patrick asked skeptically.

Pete stops, "okay, you may have a point." Pete tells him.

"Ya think."

Pete considers, but they are already there.

"We're here so we might as well check it out, maybe get a drink." Pete shrugged.

"And what if they put something in the drink, Pete?" Patrick asked, and Pete obviously hadn't thought about that, "see this is why I don't think this is a good idea, we have no idea what we're doing." Patrick stressed, Pete but his lip in deep thought.

"Then no drink, come on Patrick, please." Pete begged.

It was obvious that Pete wasn't going to let this go, and Patrick couldn't let Pete do this alone.

"Ugh, this is the last time." Patrick said sternly "You can cross almost getting yourself..., and me by association, killed off your bucket list. Twice." Patrick told him.

"Just admit it." Pete smirked

"What?"

"That you want to do this as much as I do, you can tell me I can keep a secret." Pete winked.

"You absolutely can not." Patrick said bluntly "plus, you're a really bad liar, so let me do the talking." Patrick said firmly.

"I love it when you take charge like that." Pete joked

"Shut up."

Patrick rolled his eyes, and the two entered the building.  
...

It looked relatively normal, there weren't that many people, concidering it was twelve in the afternoon. There were maybe twelve patrons, plus the bartender. Some of them were sitting at booths, some were playing pool, or darts.

The bartender eyed them suspiciously. 

"What can I do for you?" He was around his mid forties, with greying hair, and a beer gut, he was pouring a drink for another customer.

"Well," Patrick said, "it's kind of funny actually." Patrick said with a light chuckle "see my friend was here last night," Patrick explained pointing his thumb in Pete's direction, "and he hooked up with this chick, and she stole his wallet, and we are just trying to find her." Patrick lied, and Pete has no idea how friend could lie so well, even he believed it.

The bartender looked to Pete for confermation.

"Yep, my luck." Pete shrugged "maybe you know her, kinda short, dark red hair, I think her name was Brianna..., something." Pete added snapping his fingers trying to make it seem like he knew. "Adams, that's it, Brianna Adams, do you know her?" He asked.

"I get a lot of people in and out of here all night, this place is so packed come sun down I never remember a face, let alone a name," he said, this looking at them suspiciously. "Come back later, maybe she'll be here." He told them, they shared a look and nodded.

"Thanks, let's go Pete." Patrick said grabbing him by the arm, ignoring the stares they got on the way out.  
...

"Dude, why didn't I know you are an awesome liar?" Pete asked Patrick couldn't help but laugh.

"Its called acting." Patrick corrected.

They were about to head back to Pete's car, when they heard the voice someone talking behind the bar. They crept around the corner to see the other man who was at the bar, talking on the phone.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Pete asked.

"Shhh"

They listened.

The man was pacing back and forth obviously talking to someone in charge.

"Hey boss we might have a problem." 

This peaked their attention.

"Two guys just walk in asking questions about that girl..., they don't look like normal hunters." 

Crap.

"I think they're gonna come back tonight, that's what hunters do."

"Lets get out of here." Patrick said, and they went to leave but they were met by two other man from the bar.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" One of them, who was big biker looking guy, with a shaved tattooed head, asked.

"We were just leaving." Pete said as the two of them tried to back away but the guy on the phone, and the bartender were right behind them, all of them showed off their fangs, hissing at them, as they had them surrounded.

"You're not going anywhere, hunters." The big guy said.

They were screwed and they knew it.

"For the record, I blame you." Patrick said to Pete.  
___________________________________

They were dragged into the basement of the bar, their wrists were bound by rope, then another vamp tied another rope around them binding them back to back, on the floor.

"Ouch!" Patrick exclaimed as the rope pinched his skin, from being tied to tight "was that completely necessary asshole?" Patrick asked, the vampire just growled at him.

"Be lucky you're still alive," the big tattooed vampire told him, "the bosses decide what we do with you." He said.

"Oh yeah, I feel very lucky." Patrick said sarcastically, and Pete doesn't really think now is a great time for him to go all Sasstrick, but he also doesn't think Patrick can control it.

Big guy, snarled and punched Patrick in the face, causing him to groan in pain.

"Hey!" Pete snapped, wishing he had super strength to bust through these roped because nobody fucking hurts Patrick and gets away with it.

"If it were up to me, we'd have already drained you two by now," he thretened, and neither of them said a thing "that not to say that the bosses won't let us do just that, who knows, maybe we'll turn you." He smirked.

"Neither of those options sound very fun, is there another option, like say letting us go?" Patrick asked, still being sassy, even with a split lip.

The vampre 'hummed' rubbing his bearded chin, "we could always keep you alive, as slaves, feed off of you whenever we want, use you however we want." He amused and that didn't sound very promising either.

"Fuck that shit." Patrick said disgusted 

"You got a mouth on you blondie," he said reaching out to grip his hair.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Pete demanded, trying to wiggle free, but it was useless.

"I think I'll take none of the above." Patrick said, Pete just shook his head, it's not often that their rolls are reversed and Patrick is the one who needs to shut up, but sass, and sarcasm are Patrick's defense mechanisms so there isn't much Pete can do.

The vampire just chuckled and let him go.

"Hey Leon, bosses are here." Another scrawny looking vampire informed from the top of the stairs.

Pete and Patrick watched curiously as two new vamps came into view; A man and a woman. The man was tall, at least six foot, with dark, well kept hair, and a light stubble, he wore a grey three peice suit and walked like the world owed him a favor. The woman was probably the same height as Pete, maybe a little taller,  she had long wavy raven hair, and emerald eyes her lips were blood red, and her skin was fairly light, she wore  a black low cut shirt a leather biker jacket, tight pants, and biker boots; she looked very cliche vampiress.

No one said a word as they entered the room they approached the two rockstars and the woman lifted Patrick's chin up with her index finger forcing him to look at her.

"What happened to this one?" She asked she spoke with an English accent, turning to the big guy, who they now know is named Leon.

Leon shrugged "he got mouthy with me." He answered.

The man addressed them he was English as well "who are you?" He asked, neither of them answered. "Okay, we'll go first, I'm Luca, this is my wife Yyvette." He introduced "now it's your turn." He said, but was just met with glares.

Neither of them planned on giving in. Patrick looked around the room, hoping to find something that could help.

"Very well then," Luca said clearly annoyed by their lack of cooperation. He summoned two of his minions "check their pockets." 

Hands started digging in their pockets.

"Geez buy me dinner first." Pete mumbled, because he can be sassy under pressure too.

Their wallets were handed to Luca.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, and Patrick Martin Stump, interesting." He mused.

"Now that we've played the name game, how about letting us go?" Patrick sassed.

Luca chuckled, "you really don't know what you're doing do you?, I'm gonna take a guess and say you boys are new." Damn this guy was good, their silence was the only answer he needed "see, even if by some very rare chance, you manage to escape, once a vampire has your scent, it's for life, I could find you again easily." He told them.

"If you're gonna kill us, just do it already, this is getting boring." Pete said.

Yyvette smirked walking over to Pete "I like this one, can I keep him?" She asked running her fingers through Pete's hair looking at Luca.

"No thank you, necrophilia isn't really my thing." Pete said.

Luca, looked like he was thinking about it, mean while Patrick noticed something in a corner of the room. A bloody dufflebag, with the blade of a machete sticking out of it, it must ve belong to a not so lucky hunter, but how do they get to them.

Right now none of the vampires were looking at them, Patrick got Pete's attention by lightly tapping his shoulder with his head.

"What?" Pete asked quietly.

"Over there in the corner." Patrick said, and Pete crained his neck awkwardly to see, but he managed to see the bag.

"Fuck, how are we going to get to it though?" Pete asked.

"Shhh..., I don't know." Patrick replied. Then there was a loud bang coming from upstairs catching everyone's attention.

Luca looked at the boys and smirked.

"Don't go anywhere." He said, they just glared, he turned to Leon "keep an eye on them." He ordered, and Leon nodded.

Luca, Yyvette and the other two vamps went upstairs to check it out.  
...  
Patrick had a plan.

"You know, it's kinda sad." Patrick said randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"Nothing it's just hard to believe that you're just the lap dog." Patrick said.

"Patrick, really?!" Pete whisper yelled.

"Shut up." Patrick replied.

"I'm no ones lap dog, blondie." Leon snarled.

Patrick's plan seemed to be working so far, he just needed the musclehead to get a little closer "Oh no, of course not, that's why you're down here babysitting instead of up there with everyone else." Patrick taunted.

Leon got up to walk over to them. Perfect.

"If you don't want your pretty neck snapped, I suggest you just sit there and shut up." He threatened.

"Why don't come make me." Patrick challenged hoping that this works.

"Patrick what the fuck are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" 

"You better listen to your boyfriend Patrick." Leon said.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, you idiot." Patrick was getting off track, but seriously do they really give off that vibe?.

The vampire didn't really like being called an idot he walked over probably to kill patrick, and was now close enough for his plan to be set into motion. Just as more loud bangs and screaming came from upstairs Patrick kicked the Vampire in the knee, hard enough to send him tumbling, and Patrick and Pete worked together to stand up, and get to the bag, using the blade to cut themselves free.

"Holy shit, Patrick that was so badass!" Pete exclaimed, as the two stood up, they grabbed both machetes from the bag, as Leon regained himself charging at them, Patrick swung the blade with all his strength, and cut off his head, spraying both of them with blood, they cringed as the body fell to the floor.

"Ewe!" Patrick complained, wiping blood off his face.

"Lets get out of here." Pete said and they ran up the stairs,  but before they could reach the door it opened to reveal Andy and Joe covered in blood, carrying machetes as well.

"Its about time you assholes showed up." Pete said.

"Sorry, we'll explain later, c'mon." Joe said.

Patrick looked around at the bodies on the floor.

"Dude, Luca and Yyvette got away." Patrick told Pete. 

"We'll find them another day." Pete said and the four bloody rock stars escaped.  
___________________________________

They met back at Pete's. Exhausted, covered in blood, and a little freaked out.

"Second most fucked up thing we've ever done." Joe said.

They weren't as tense as they were with the ghost, it's almost disturbing how relaxed they actually were.

"Where were you guys?" Patrick asked finally "we called you like fifty times."

Joe and Andy exchanged a look.

"Tell them." Andy sighed.

"Tell us what?" Pete asked

"Well, we kinda, accidentally stumbled into a haunted house, and we didn't want to call you guys about another ghost after we insisted we needed a few day to think about this thing." Joe explained, and they can't really be mad at them, because they did the same thing. "I mean apparently you guys felt the same, only you found vampires, I mean holy shit." Joe chuckled.

"So what now?" Patrick asked. "Are we gonna do this thing or?"

"We can do it," Pete says "we can be hunters, and still be fall out boy." He said confidently, "are you guys in?" He asked.

Patrick was the first to answer "screw it, I'm in." He said, Pete saw that coming honestly.

"Me too." Andy chimed in.

They all looked to Joe for his answer.

"Were all gonna die, aren't we?" He asked, no one said anything, he shrugs and sighs "fuck it, go big or go home I guess." He says.

"I feel like we needed to dramatically put our hands in or something." Pete smirked.

"Tone it down a bit Pete." Patrick tells him.  
...  
Andy and Joe left. Patrick stuck around a little longer, but eventually he declared that he need a long hot shower, to loosen his limbs, and wash the stench of death off of himself, Pete chuckled at his words, and told him to call him tomorrow.

Pete did the same, showering and making himself a quick snack, before crawling into bed.

It was around one in the morning that Pete woke up; needing to use the bathroom. Afterwards he heads towards the kitchen for a drink, but before he could reach the switch, something hard makes contact with the back of his head, and he's unconscious.  
____________________________________

When Pete came too, he was back at the club. This time he was handcuffed to the bar, with Luca and Yyvette smirking at him, fangs on full display.

'Once a vampire has your scent it's for life.' 

That explains how they knew where he lived.

"You guys are really into the whole bondage thing huh?, fifty shades of red or some shit." Pete joked (a/n: I felt the need to make this joke because my face claim for Luca is Jamie Dorman who plays Christian Grey).

"You're awfully calm for someone in your position, Peter." Luca said, and Pete cringed at the use of his full name, not use to hearing it.

"I got away once." Pete told him.

"I doubt you'll have the same luck, without your partner," Luca says casually "Patrick seems more like the brains of the operation, I saw him eyeing the bag." He pointed out.

Pete couldn't argue with that "So what are you going to do?" Pete asked Luca raises an eyebrow "kill me?, turn me? Monologue me to to death?" Pete asked.

Luca smiled and leaned back in his chair, he didn't like the way they showed off their fangs,

Pete wonders how he gets himself in these situations.  
___________________________________

Patrick's day was turning out to be relatively normal. He woke up, ate breakfast Joe and Andy had called and asked if he wanted to help them finish off their ghost; he politely turned them down, realizing he hasn't heard from Pete all day considering it was almost noon, and Pete hasn't dragged him across town yet was concerning. He decided to call him, but was sent straight to voicemail.

Something just didn't feel right, so he grabs his keys and heads over to Pete's.  
...

The first sign that something was wrong was that his front door was slightly ajar.

Patrick carefully entered Pete's house, it was quiet, which is not a word anyone would associate with Pete Wentz. 

When he entered the kitchen he was obvious signs of a struggle

"Damn it Pete." Patrick knew exactly who took Pete.

Patrick grabbed the bag out of Pete's room, and drove to the bar hoping he wasn't to late.

He also had decided that he really hates Vampires.  
____________________________________

Pete was light headed, they were taking turns feeding off of him, slowly. His neck hurt, and his whole body felt numb. 

"I think he's had enought, don't you darling?" Luca taunted wiping Pete's blood from his lips.

The woman pouted a bit, but nodded.

Just then Patrick entered the bar, and the vampires hissed at him.

"Okay, that's getting old." Patrick said rolling eyes.

"Patrick, boy am I glad to see your sassy ass." Pete said.

"Leon wasn't the brightest, do you really think you'll be able to take us both, by yourself?" Luca asked.

Patrick hesitated "to be honest, I don't really know." Patrick replied, and Pete thinks 'holy shot I'm gonna die'.

(A/n: This is my first time writting a lengthy fight scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks.)

The two vamps charge at Patrick dodging the blade, as he swung it carelessly, with unpracticed skill. Luca kicked Patrick in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, dropping the machete. Leaving him unarmed against two obviously skilled vampires.

Patrick quickly, but clumsly regained himself, this is not his first fist fight by far, but he was out numbered and it was common knowledge that vampires have superhuman strength, so he attempts to dodge, whatever he could, from Luca, earning a black eye, and reopening his lip, but he got a few good hits in to.

Pete watched as Patrick took on the vampire, this would be so awesome if he wasn't currently useless to help his friend..., that's when he noticed the keys where I'm the ground next to him. They must've fell out of Luca's pocket, he snatched them, and unlocked the cuffs, and was about to go for the blade, when Yyvette came out of nowhere, jumping on his back,  He managed to throw her off and bolted for the machete, just then, Andy and Joe arrived.

Patrick had called them and told them what was going on, they wrapped up their salt and burn and rushed over, bringing an extra machete with them.

"Patrick catch." Joe said tossing the blade to him.

Patrick isn't really sure how he caught that, maybe it was adrenaline (maybe it was unoriginal writting), but the two vampires quickly realised they were out numbered.

"Who's out numbered now bitches?!" Pete cheered, and the two vamps, and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Looks like you got us, well done lads, I honestly dudnt think you had it in you." Luca said, and no one dared to move, not sure what would happen next, "there's just, one tinsy little detail i forgot to mention." Luca said with a devilish smirk.

"What's that?" Patrick asked.

"We didn't come alone either." He said in a low menacing voice.

Just then four more vamps, appeared from the basement, and everything went to shit. But they managed to work together to kill the minions. And everyone was tired and sore, and in the verge of passing out.

Luca and Patrick were facing off yet again, and he didn't notice that Yyvette was sneaking up behind him.

"Patrick watch out!" Pete exclaimed and Patrick swung the blade without thinking cutting her head clean off.

"NOOOO!" Luca screamed watching in horror as his beloved wife of two hundred years was taken from him, by this amature hunter.

He snarled and decided to get his revenge another day.

"You win this fight, but Mark my words, Patrick Stump I will find you again, and I will kill you." He threatened.

"I'll be ready." Patrick replied,  and before anyone could do anything the vampire was gone.

"We should probably get out of here." Joe suggested.

"Yeah, good call." Pete said, and for the second day in a row they all went home sore and covered in blood.

And Patrick thinks he might have his first nemesis.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of trying, and failing to hunt down Luca, the guys decided to get together for a much needed jam session at their now insect, and rodent free studio.

Pete dramatically inhaled through his nose once inside.

"Do you smell that?" No one answered, they just rolled their eye's, "that my friends, is the sweet smell of an awesome record about to be recorded." Pete said excitedly.

Patrick just thumped him in the back of his head, "grab your bass, and get to work." He said, and Pete did.

They made it through half the album, before taking a break.

It was then that Joe realizes he was out of cigarettes.

He patted the pockets of his jeans, and his leather jacket, but they weren't there, he sighs.

"Guys, I'm outta smokes, I'm gonna walk over the the gas station, you guys need anything?" Joe asked, the others nodded, barley acknowledging him, as they continued doing what they were doing.

With a shrug, Joe went on his solo mission to the shell station.  
____________________________________

As Joe was walking his mind wandered to this bizzare week. What are the odds that they would encounter two ghosts, and a nest of vampires, in one week, it was strange.

Joe was to busy thinking that, he didn't notice the man walking his way, until they collided.

"Sorry dude." Joe apologises.

The man, gives him a strange look before smiling, "No harm done, you have a good day." He said walking off like nothing happened.

Joe thought the guy was weird, but shrugged it off and finally made it to the store. Grabbing an energy drink, before going up to the register to get his cigerettes.

(Idk what joe smokes so im making him smoke what I use to smoke) "Malbro lights please." Joe told the clerk.

He grabbed the pack and set it next to Joe's redbull.

"Six ninty-nine." The young man said boredly.

Joe went to pull out his wallet and realized it wasn't there.

"What the?" He checked all of his pockets twice "I'm sorry I must've dropped it." He said, or that guy stole it.

"Sucks to be you dude." The kid said.

Joe left empty handed. Going to try and find this guy, he got distracted by a group of people, and ambulances, he went to get a closer look, and realised that the guy who probably stole his wallet has been hit by a car, and was now dead.

Talk about karma.

Joe flagged a policeman over.

"He did happen to have a leather wallet, with my id in did he?" Joe asked, the cop shook his head. "Okay." He said heading back to the studio.

As he was walking, and thinking about his missing wallet, and his encounter with roadkill guy, he didn't notice the large crack in the sidewalk and Tripped, falling hard enough to rip his pants at the knee, and scraping it.

"What the hell?" Just as he was about to get up, a car came speeding down the street, splashing him with water as it raced through a nearby puddle. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed, something was defiantly wrong, he needed to tell the guys.  
___________________________________

Joe walked into the sound room, and they all stopped what they were doing, and stared wide eyed at him.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Pete asked taking in the sight of his friend.

"Well it's a very strange story." Joe said limping over to an empty chair. "I bumped into this guy, I didn't think anything of it, until I realised my wallet was gone, and I though he stole it, so I went to go look for him, but found out he got hit by a car, then I tripped, and got hit with water, and this whole day is just sucking." Joe said.

"Wait, they guy you think stole your wallet just, died?, and you started having bad luck." Andy asked, Joe nodded.

"Yeah it has to be some kind of freaky coincidence right?" Joe asked, they remaind silent.

"That's a pretty messed up coincidence." Andy said.

"Sounds like a curse to me." Patrick said, and everyone turned to the shorter man. "What?" He shrugged "I've been reading and cursed objects and curses came up." He shrugged

"Empty your pockets Trohman." Pete said, and Joe sighed pulling everything out of his pockets.

His keys, lighters, gum wrappers. And loose change.

It was Andy who noticed something off in the change.

"Where did you get that?" Andy asked pointing to a coin, that was was roughly the size of a quarter, only it was a rusted copper color, and looked a few hundred years old.

"I don't know." Joe shrugged.

Patrick grabbed Pete's wrist as he went to grab it.

"Don't fucking touch it, do you want to get cursed too." Patrick said and Pete took his hand away.

"What do we do, I don't want to be cursed." Joe said sounding stressed.

Andy patted the taller man on the shoulder, "don't worry big guy, we'll figure it out." He told him, and Joe only felt slightly better.

"I guess we need to take a break and figure out how get Joe uncursed." Patrick said.

Pete slouched his shoulders, "we're never gonna finish this album!" He pouted.

"We're talking about my life Pete!!!" Joe exclaimed sounding genuinely offended.

"Right of course, let's go." Pete said.

And once again the four of them left to go risk their lives. 

Pete ran back into the sound room. "Let me just do this one thing first." He said pressing buttons on the machine.

Patrick attempted to pulled him away "let's go Pete." He said.

"Just let me save it!" Pete exclaimed hitting save and fallowed the rest of his band.  
___________________________________

Once again meeting at Patrick's house, they worked together to find a cure for Joe's bad luck.

"Why can't I just chunk the damn thing?" Joe asked.

"Sure," Patrick replied "unless you want to die a miserable, painful death; be my guest." Patrick said 

Joe groaned "this sucks." He complained.

They continued to search all night until they started getting tired, once again crashing at Patrick's, Andy kept looking though.  
____________________________________

"Ryker!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she opened her hotel room.

She glared at the man in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked, not that she actually cared, she let him in a shut the door so no bystanders could hear their conversation.

"Duncan is dead." He informed her, she rolled her eyes again.

"Idiot," she said under her breath "I told him not to touch it with his bare hands, where is the coin?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "well, we aren't really sure, he said something about needing to get rid of it." The man said, Alex thinks his name might be Warren or Wyatt she isn't sure, she's just going to call him idiot number two. 

"He lost it!?, that damn coin was going to get me fifty grand!" She was beyond pissed off, idiot number two scoffed looking around her penthouse suite, and silk bathrobe.

"Yeah, I can tell money is tight for you." He said

Alex pulled out her gun, pressing the silencer to his forehead backing him up against the door.

"It's not just about the money," she informed "the buyer intrested in it, is a very powerful being, who could kill you, and me with just the snap of his fingers." She explained.

The man looked terrified, she not sure if it is of her, or what he told him.

"Where was the moron last seen?" She asked.

"C-Chicago." He stuttered, she removed the gun, clicking the saftey on, and rising it in the bed.

"Get out of my face." She said annoyed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said running off.

Alex runs her fingers through her ombre blonde hair.

If you want something done right to it yourself.  
____________________________________

Andy and Joe were retracing Joe's steps in search of his missing wallet, while Patrick and Pete worked on finding a cure.

"This bites man, why did I have to get cursed?" Joe asked, as the two made their way down the street.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Andy replied.

Joe scoffed, "yeah, well I hope Pete and Patrick hurry up, the sooner we get rid of this coin the better." Joe said, Andy nodded in agreement.  
...

Alex was walking along the street, where idiot number two said Duncan was killed on, hoping the idiot just dropped it, and didn't pawn it off on someone else, she may be a thief with questionable morals, but she sees it unnecessary to involve outsiders. 

Unfortunately she works with morons. As she searched she over heard a conversation of two men walking by. They were both heavily tattooed, one of them had brown hair, and a ginger beard, he was wearing sunglasses, and his voice did not match his face at all, it was soft and sounded like his DNA was made from cupcakes, and rainbows, he said something about 'wrong place wrong time', she other one, who was slightly talked than the other with short black curly hair, and a lisp, said something about getting rid of the coin.

Bingo.

She snapped their picture subtly so she can find them again, once she finds out who they are, and heads to the hotel room she rented in the city.  
____________________________________

They went back to the studio to check.

"Just don't touch anything." Andy said and Joe nodded. Trying to stand perfectly still. "Do you even remember the last place you seen it?" Andy asked, getting down on the floor to look under chairs.

Joe ran his fingers through his short curls, "um..., maybe over by my guitar." He thought, and got up, and looked back over at him as if to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble, before walking over to his guitar case.

Joe looked around the room, and immediately felt uncomfortable, there were a lot of breakable things in here, he shoves his hands in his pockets, to avoid touching anything and most likely breaking it.

"Did you find it yet Andy?!" Joe asked.

"No." Andy replied.

Joe sighed, and unconsciously leaned against the machine Pete is so I'm love with, and there was a loud pop, fallowed by a few sparks that sent smoke up to the detectors, sounding off a loud siren, and activating the sprinklers, on the ceiling.

"Oh c'mon!".

When Andy returned, with Joe's wallet, he had his hand on his hips, like a scolding mother.

"I said not to touch anything." Andy said.

"Oops." Joe replied.

Andy rolled his eyes "come on let's get back to Patrick's before something else happened." 

"Not so fast boys." 

They both turned to see a woman in her early thirties, with ombre blonde hair, and green eyes, holding a gun with a silencer on it.

"Well fuck." Joe said.

"Hand over the coin, and you both walk out of here alive." She said. 

They are really over the threats to their lives.

"No way lady." Joe said.

Alex cocked the gun aiming right between Joe's eyes 

"Maybe we can work something out." He said cautiously. 

Alex smirked "I might let you go," she said, but they knew there was going to be a catch "for a small price." She added.

"And what's that?" Andy asked.

"Oh, not much..., just a quarter of a million dollars should do nicely."

Joe scoffed "you're crazy." Joe told her with a glare "Do you really think we have that kind of money just laying around?".

"Oh I know you have the money, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley of fall out boy, it makes sense, I thought you were hunters, man was I off." She laughed

"We are hunters." Joe snapped, Alex just raised and eyebrow. "More or less, we've hunted, we're new." He said.

"It shows." She shrugged.

"Listen, I just want to uncurse my friend here," Andy said guestering to Joe "we don't want any trouble, just let us figure it out, and the coin is yours." Andy offered.

"Nice try sweetheart, but that coin is protected with a very powerful spell," she told them, and they exhanged a confused look, "the only way to break the curse, is to burn the coin in holy oil, now I doubt you amaturs know how to get your hands on that kind of stuff." 

"And I bet you just happen to some laying around." Andy said and she smirked at him.

"I might." She replied.

"There has to be something else you want." Andy said.

Alex, eyed the drummer thoughtfully, before shrugging.

"How about two thousand dollars, enough to get me out of the country." She said simply.

"Why does it sound like you're running away from something." Andy said suspiciously.

Alex's sassy demeanor faultered for barely a second "I prefer to call it self preservation." She told him.

Joe and Andy exchanged the look, neither of them sure if they could trust this woman.

"Do we have a deal or not?, I do have better things to do." Alex said

The two rockstars nodded, Pete and Patrick are not the only ones who can read each others minds.

"Give us the oil first." Andy said.

"Please, you expect me to believe you boys won't double cross me?" 

"Do you really think we're smart enough to come up with a double cross that fast?" Andy asked.

She looked thoughtful. "You, maybe," she said, the glanced at Joe "him..., no way." She scoffed.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Joe." 

The guitarist said nothing.

"Two thousand dollars transferred to Los Angeles bank, account number 3637477, name Alexandra Ryker." She said.

"Deal." Andy replied.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny vile, she tossed it underhand, and Andy caught it with ease.

There was now an awkward silence, until Alex put the gun away.

"We'll boy, it's been fun," she said her voice laced with sarcasm, her gaze lingered on Andy "maybe we'll see each other again soon." She winked, Andy couldn't stop the tiny smirk that grew on his face.

"Lets hope that never happens." Joe interjected breaking their eye contact.

"Right." Alex replied casting Andy one last look, before turning and leaving.

For a criminal she was quite beautiful, Andy thought to himself, as he watched her walk out of the building.  
___________________________________

"So are we really sending that psycho bitch money?" Joe asked, as they drove back to Patrick's 

Andy smirked "Of course not, I called and froze her account, whatever she's running from, she isn't going to get far." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Andy Hurley you little sneak, I could kiss you right now." Joe laughed.

"Please don't." Andy replied.  
...

They got back to Patrick's and explained what had happened. They waited until it was dark; before going out to Patrick's back yard to burn the coin.

Once they got the oil burning Patrick turned to Joe.

"You ready to be uncursed?" He asked.

"Hell yes." Joe said.

Just then, the familiar click of a gun, and then a warning shot at Joe's feet, causing him to stumble into Pete knocking them both over.

Alex was looking mad, as she once again had her gun drawn at them.

"I can't believe I actually believed you." She said "And people wonder why I have trust issues.".

"Did you really think I was going to give you money, after you threatened my friends life?!" Andy asked.

Alex shrugged "it's two thousand dollars, your net worth is like fourteen million, I looked it up." She replied.

"Okay, so maybe I did it out of spite." He shrugged.

Alex lowered the gun, "not gonna lie, that's kinda hot." She says.

Pete, Patrick, and Joe suddenly feel like they are interrupting something.

"Fine, you win this time, mostly because I got a think for gingers," she said in a flirty tone. "Till next time Andy." She said 

"Till next time Alexandra." Andy replied

"Call me Alex," she winked about to turn away, but stopped.

"I don't usually do this, but I'm gonna give you boys some info," she told them "there's a man, he goes by Adreel, he's planning something big, something bad, I'd watch my back if I were you." She said before finally turning around of leaving the boys to take in the information   
___________________________________

Joe tossed the coin into the fire, and he could actually feel the curse leaving his body as ot burned.

No one said a word as they all pondered on Alex's warning, they have only been doing this thing for a few weeks, they were ready for big, and bad just yet.

But there has to be other, more qualified hunters in the world. Maybe they won't have to worry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since they met Alex Ryker, six weeks of trying and failing to hunt down Luca, and almost three months since become part time hunters.

They managed to release two new songs. Young and Menace, and Champion; the fans are practically pulling their hair out waiting for tour dates, and things are starting to feel normal.

But they got the taste of the hunters life, and their fingers were itching.

Sometimes they'll split up and sometimes they'll hunt together. Who knew Chicago was crawling with so many monsters?!.

None of them could stop thinking about Alex's warning, knowing full well she could be lying, but why would she?, what could she gain from it?, so to say it kept them up at night was and understatement. At least she gave them a name to work with..., Adriel, they had searched the name a hundred times, but nothing ever came up, they were at a loss.

"What if we're going about this the wrong way?" Patrick asked randomly, looking over at Pete.

"What do you mean?, we've gone over every possible option, and nothing sticks out." Pete replied.

Patrick gave an exasperated sigh, and shook his head "I just don't think having Llama monster mascots is the way to go." Patrick said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Awe come on, they're cute!" Pete said showing Patrick the sketch.

"It's creepy Pete." Patrick argued.

"You come up with something then!" Then snapped back.

Andy rolled his eyes, these two have been at each others throats since they got to the studio this morning, which usually means its going to be a good album, but he's fighting the urge to beat them both with his drum kit. 

"Hey Andy, you're awful quiet over there," Joe said "thinking about your criminal girlfriend?" He teased, Andy just rolled his eyes, he's not going to lie that he hasn't stopped thinking about her since they met.

Andy shakes away those thoughts.

"Actually I was thinking that we need to get out of this studio before we kill each other," the drummer said Joe nodded in agreement "maybe we should all go out, it might be good for us." He suggested.

"See this is why I your my favorite!" Joe said, Andy just laughed.

"Hey Assholes!" Joe shouted at Pete and Patrick, catching both of their attention. "Get your shit together we're going out, Andy said so" Joe told them, they looked like they might argue, but shrugged and put down their instruments, and fallowed Andy and Joe out the door.  
____________________________________

Andy was starting to regret the whole 'going out to blow off steam' thing. Not because no one was having fun, in fact the guys were having a blast, they were drinking, and dancing and never looked happier, Andy was just bored, watching the guys get drunk and make fools of themself was fun, about ten years ago, now it kind of sucks, and he goes up to the bar to get himself another water 

"Can I get a water, please." Andy said.

"Sure thing," the bartender replied "let me guess, designated driver?" He asked.

"Straight edge." He corrected.

The guy made a confused face them shrugged "whatever butters your biscuit my friend." He replied handing him his water. 

He went back over to the booth, to sulk, he brought his laptop just invade he got bored, good thing he did.

He decided to look up Adriel again, there has to be some thing that can give him a clue.

He was scrolling.

And scrolling.

And scrolling.

Then he got an email, on his laptop, he clicked it out of habit, and it was just a short message that read

From: Unknown.  
To: Andrew Hurley.

Meet me at Wormhole Coffee shop, tomorrow and 9:30 a.m, last booth by the Windows..., come alone.

'Well that's not weird at all' Andy thought. He didn't respond, but he was definitely intrigued.  
...  
He decided he was going to meet this mystery person when he had to round up his three drunk friends into his car.  
___________________________________

Andy pulled his hood over his head, before entering the coffee shop, not wanting to be recognized having an ominous meeting with a stranger.

Andy went to the booth he was told too, and there he saw a dark skinned woman, with short Carmel brown curly hair, she was wearing jeans combat boots, and a plain grey hoodie with dark sunglasses she looked to be in her late thirties early forties, but not unattractive.

"You can put your hood down Andrew, I cloaked you the second you walked in." She informed him, looking straight ahead.

Andy awkwardly put his hood down, and sat across from the woman.

"Okay, well you know my name, what's yours?" Andy asked.

The woman smiled half heartedly "Emma Dawson." She replied.

Andy has concluded that the woman was blind, but that didn't explain why she had contacted him.

"So, why am I here?" Andy asked cautiously.

"I'm here to help," she said simply, "I had a vision, and it involved you and your friends, well, kind of, it was a little blurry." She told him.

If course it was.

"Okay, and what did you see?" He asked her, she just took a sip of her coffee "does it have anything to do with someone named Adriel?" He asked.

Emma carefully set her coffee down, "what do you know about angels?" She asked.

Andy shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, he imagines they are going to be here for a while. "Not much," he replied "just stories my mom told me as a kid." He tells her.

"Well everything you think you know about angels, is a lie." Emma said bluntly, "some of them aren't that bad, but most of them are dicks." She added.

Andy almost laughed, he remembered angels being mentioned in the supernatural books Pete made them read, during their first ghost encounter, but he mostly was interested in the monsters. 

"Adriel is an Angel, he was part of some high court back in the day, kind of a big shot, until a few years ago when the Winchesters broke the world, again, and the angels fell the earth, and then a bunch of other shit after that." She explained, and something she said caught her attention.

"Winchesters?, as in Sam and Dean from the supernatural books?" He asked, the seer nodded "they're real?!" Everything was starting to make even less sense now, but at least he has a little more to work with.

"It was written by God himself." She told him

"I thought they were written by Chuck Shirley." Andy replied confused.

"That's an even longer story honey." The dark skinned woman said to him.

"How do you know so much about angels?" Andy asked.

The blind woman folded her hands in front of her on the table, "I have a friend, he's kind of an expert on the subject." She told him.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you..., not yet anyway, He is very protective of his identity, and I'm sworn the secrecy." She explained, and Andy decided he could accept that, for now.

"Why did you want to meet me?" He asked.

Emma shrugged "because you seem to be only one in group with any sense." She said flatly, Andy actually chuckled at this.

"Well that's all I have for now." She said making a swift motion with her hands.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I dropped the cloak," she said boredly "I'll be in touch soon." She said.

"Thank you." Andy replied getting up.

"Wait," Emma saud, and Andy turned to her, she pulled out a piece of paper and have it to him. "Here's my number," she said and he nodded, she smirked "give it to that cute blonde girl three booths down," she said and Andy smiled in amusement, "And you can keep it too, for like emergencies, or whatever." She told him, and chuckled and programmed the number into his phone.

He stopped by the girls booth.

"My friend over there wants you to call her." He said, the blonde looked over at Emma, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said sweetly taking the number, and Andy left to go tell the guys about what he just learned.  
___________________________________

After the café Andy called an emergency meeting at his house, Joe was the first to arrive.

"Why the 911?, what's going on?" Joe asked.

"I want to wait until Pete and Patrick get here." Andy replied, Joe nodded and sat down.

A few minutes later,  the other half of their team showed up

"You bat signaled." Pete joked. Andy resisted the eye roll.

"I have something to tell you."

Andy explained everything that Emma told him, about her vision about Angels, about her mysterious friend who seems to know everything.

"So, your blind friend, who sees the future told you that, Adriel is an evil Angel, and she saw us, fighting him?" Pete asked

"More or less." Andy shrugged.

"Sounds legit to me." Joe said "okay, how do we kill an angel?" He asked.

"What does it say in the supernatural books?, she also mentioned that they were true right down to Sam and Dean, and those books were really written by God." He told them.

"Well fuck." Joe said in suprise.

"Yeah."

"There's quite a few days to kill an angel, holy fire, and an Angel blade." Pete explained, mind still reeling in the information. 

"Great, and we don't have access to either of those things." Patrick added.

Everyone looked kind of defeated, but even with this new information, they still don't know what this guy has planned or why it even involves them, they're not ready or even qualified for something like this, they were just four rockstars who accidentally discovered this world and kept blindly poking at it.

'Unless it wasn't an accident.' A quiet voice in Pete's brain suggested.  
____________________________________  
They slept on it, and the next day Andy got a call from Emma.

"How did you even get my number?" Andy asked he didn't remember  giving it to her.

"I have my ways," the seer replied from the other line "listen I need you to 7374 main street, asap." She told him before hanging up.

Andy was confused, but called the guys, they went over to his house and they took his car to this place.

It ended up being Emma's house.

She answered after two knocks.

"I see you brought the whole gang," She said laughing at her own joke "Come in." She said stepping aside so the four men can walk in.

"So, how did you know we were all here, if you're..., ya know." Pete asked awkwardly earning a smack in the arm from Patrick.

"Blind," Emma finished his sentence "it's not a bad word, in fact I'm okay with it, and I can see auras and that usually give me a good description of who I'm encountering." She explained.

"Oh, cool." Pete said.

Andy finally spoke up "so, why are we here Emma?" He asked, Emma adjusted her sunglasses and turned in his General direction.

"You boys might want to take a seat." She said.

They moved into the living room, and sat on her couch, while she sat in a chair in front of them. 

"I had another vision, and it have me a little clue as to what Adriel's first step is." She began.

"And what is it?" Joe asked.

"He's looking for a new vessel, as I told Andy before he was a very powerful angel, not an archangel, but more like one rank down," she explained "so he needs to find a vessel strong enough to contain him." She added.

"I'm confused, what's a vessel?" Joe asked.

"A vessel is someone who can be possessed by an angel." Pete answered.

"Exactly." Emma said.

"Well, do we know who this vessel is, the one he's looking for?" Patrick asked.

Emma got quiet, like she was about to deliver some bad news.

"I've seen the identity of the vessel," she said "but you're not going to like it." She told him, and have her a confused look.

"Why not?" Patrick asked

"Because it's you." She said bluntly.

There was a long moment were no one spoke, they just sat there, except for Patrick who bolted up and practically ran out of the house, Pete fallowed, Joe went to fallow them but Andy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let Pete handle this." He told him, Joe nodded understanding. 

"Are you guys still here?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah," Andy said still trying to process, "Pete and Patrick just stepped out." Andy told her.  
____________________________________

"Patrick wait!" 

Pete caught up to Patrick and grabbed him by the arm to stop him from going any farther. 

"Are you okay?" Pete asked.

Patrick just scoffed "Okay?, I just found out that an angel wants to posses me so he can conduct his evil plans, that we still don't know about, and your asking me if I'm okay!" Patrick said, probably a little to loud but hevwas completely freaked out, he knew starting this thing was a bad idea, now not only does he have a psychotic  revenge hungry vampire, probably stalking his every move waiting to strike at any moment making it impossible for him to sleep. Now apparently he's got an angel who wants to take over his body, everything was so fucked up.

"We'll work it out." Pete said, trying to calm him down.

"You know what, I'm done with this, it was fun at first, but I think we've let this go to far." Patrick told him.

"Dude, just cause you say your want to quit hunting, doesn't mean that any thing we just learned is going to change," Pete said trying to get him to understand.

"I just, I need to be alone right now." Patrick said walking off before Pete even had time to reply.

Knowing he couldn't change his mind at least right now, Pete sighed heavily and walked back into the house.  
...

Pete walked back in empty handed with a defeated look on his face

"Where's Patrick?" Joe asked.

"He needs some space." Pete replied, before turning to Emma "I need you to at least try to tell us more about your vision, did you actually see, Adriel posses Patrick?" Pete asked.

Emma nodded "yes." She replied

"Any idea when?" Pete asked.

"I think you were in Los Angeles," she said thoughfully "do you boys plan an doing any travelling?" She asked.

"We're supposed to start touring soon." Andy replied.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

Emma started rocking back and forth "I'm about to have a vision." She informed and the three of them just watched in awe.

"What do you see?" Pete asked.

"I see, Patrick," she replied still spaced out "He's being fallowed, I think it's Adriel, he knows Patrick is his vessel." She told them, and they each shared a look of concern.

"We're is he?" Pete asked.

"His house." She replied.

"Lets go." Pete said and they were all about to charge out of the house.

"Wait, take this." Emma said handing them a medium sized wooden box.

Pete opened it, and there were four angel blades, and drawings of sigils, as well as a jar of holy oil.

"This," she said pointing to one of the sigils, "draw this in blood, and slap your hand on it, and it will send any angel within a hundred miles far away." She told them, they nodded and went off.

"Thank you." Pete said, she nodded in acknowledgment.

After hearing the door close, she let out a deep sigh, and blindly looked to the ceiling.

"I hope you're right about these guys." She said.  
____________________________________

Patrick had finally made it home just as it got dark, he's been thinking back on the past two and a half months. Everything seems to be coming at them so quickly, almost like it was ment to happen, but why him?, and why now?.

He hated to admit it, but Pete was right; just because he says he's done, doesn't change anything, he just wishes he knew what Adriel's plans were, and who he was possessing currently, so they can actual find him, and end his plans before they even begin.

Unfortunately nothing ever really works out like that, because no sooner he locked his door, he got the feeling he wasn't alone, he flicked the light on and there was no one there, he relaxes a little, and shrugged off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack.

"Only a true gentlemen use coat racks, I like that you do." Patrick jumped at the strangers voice he turned around and saw a man much taller than himself, with dark neat put together hair, and a light scruff, with almost electric blue eyes. He was sitting legs crossed in his living room in his chair.

He knew right away it had to be Adriel.

He swallowed down his nurves, and tried to seem unfazed by the man's presence.

"You must be Adriel?" Patrick asked.

He nodded slowly "And I assume you know why I am here." He said.

"Yes," Patrick replied "and my answer is no." He said sternly.

Adriel seemed almost amused by this "so you really think that I can't convince you?." He said almost darkly.

"Why don't you tell me what you plan of doing if I agree, which I'm not." Patrick said.

Adriel stood up, and snapped his fingers. Patrick had honestly expected something terrible, but instead Adriel made a glass of red wine appear in his own hand, and Patrick was honestly awe struck.

"I'm sorry did you want one?" He asked and Patrick went back to glaring.

"No, I just want answers." Patrick said trying to stay on topic.

Adriel chuckled "suit yourself." He said downing the wine, before setting it on the cuffee table.

"Heaven is a mess," he began, Patrick said nothing, he just listened "God has abandon us, most of the archangels are either dead, trapped in a cage in the deepest part of hell, or currently off impregnating human woman for shits and giggles." He said with a roll of his eyes in on the last one, and Patrick really wanted to ask about that one, but Adriel continued his rant.

"So I figured Heaven could use and upgrade, some fresh new faces to lead the way, new and improved Archangels." He explained.

"And you're just the angel for the job, right?" Patrick commented sarcastically.

Adriel smiled "see now you're getting it.".

"Still not going to happen." Patrick stated.

"Oh come on, you'd be saving the world." He told him, and Patrick was smart enough to know that was bullshit.

"From what?" He asked trying to get as much information out of this guy as he can..., if he makes it out of this alive.

"From yourselves," Adriel said simply "You humans were given, this amazing world, and you've managed to fuck it up every chance you got." (Yes angels swear in my story, everyone swears)

Patrick agrees with most of that, but it still doesn't sound very good. "And what will you do with everyone once you're powerful enough?" Patrick asked cautiously.

Adriel just smiled a bright toothy smile, that made Patrick cringe, "the humans, will have the honor of serving us," that's was the answer Patrick was looking for, he got what he needed, now he just needed to get out "assuming most of the human race survives the transition, not to mention the inevitable war against the demons, can't have those black eyed bastards foiling my plans." He continues.

"So basically you want to enslave the human race." Patrick said.

Adriel just shrugged, "well when you put it that way..., yes." He said unconcerned.

"Oh we in that case my answer is, hell no." Patrick replied.

Adriel didn't seem to like that, but before he could do anything there was a bright light that filled the room, and Adriel yelled, then disappeared, Patrick turned around and saw Pete, Andy, and Joe standing in the door way.  Pete had some strange knife in his hand, Patrick noticed his other one was bleeding, and there was a weird symbol on the door.

Patrick has never been so happy to see them.

"You better clean that up Pete." He told him, Pete just shrugged.

"Saved your ass didn't I." He replied.

Patrick cleaned up Pete's hand and wrapped it.

Patrick told them everything Adriel had told him, and they told Patrick what Emma told them.

"Well fuck." Patrick swore as they all tried to process this new information.

"So, so you still want to quit?" Pete asked.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "no yet, but we can't just let Adriel take over the world, so..., after." Patrick answered, and everyone else agreed.

What could go wrong?.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, they are going to run out!" The girl with the aqua blue hair said pulling her friend along with her.

"I don't see what the big deal is." The dark haired teen said.

"It's Fall Out Boy!" Blue exclaimed, "it's only the greatest band alive, and they start tour in a month, I am getting these tickets!" She said, and dark haired rolled her eyes, but fallowed her friend.  
...

They were standing in line and the sun was beging to set.  

"Olivia I need to get home, my abuela will kill me of I'm out past dark on a school night." She said.

"Then go home Tracy, I'll be fine." Olivia said.

"You sure?" Tracy asked concerned for her friend, it not a good idea for teenagers to be in this side of Chicago alone at night, but all Olivia ever does, is talk about this band, and when she is determined about something, that it.

With a heavy sigh, Tracy leaves her friend demanding that she call her tomorrow.  
...  
It was nearly midnight, and the ticket booth closed, Olivia sighed in disappointment and replied to her mother's text that she was on her way home, she sticks her earbuds in, and listens to get music while she walks home.

With it being dark, and her being so tired Olivia walked aimlessly having no idea where she was going. She found herself at the park, which if she is being completely honest with herself, is a little creepy at night, the light wind casing the swings to move on there own as if someone was sitting on them, the chirping of grasshoppers hiding in the grass, or owls staring at her from the trees, she had no idea which way was home, and now wishes she went home with Tracy.

"Are you lost?" 

Olivia jumped and turned around to see a man standing a few feet away from her. Her stranger danger senses were kicking in.

"N-no, I'm just waiting for my mom to come pick me up, she should here any second." Olivia lied.

The man hmm'd like he didn't believe her. Olivia took a step back when he took a step forward, into the light, showing off his fangs, when Olivia screamed he ran over to cover her mouth, and sink his teeth into the teens neck, draining her of her blood.  
___________________________________

Sam and Dean were held up in the bunker for a week, Dean was still sulking after what Mary did, and they had no idea where Cas or Kelly Kline were, so Sam was on his laptop looking for a case. 

He found one fairly easy.

"Hey Dean how do you feel about vampires?" Sam asked.

"Only gave a shit about one, the rest can kiss my ass, why?" Dean replied.

"Because I found a possibly vampire related case in Chicago." Sam told him, Dean looked up from his phone with intrest.

"I'm listaning." He told his brother.

"For the past few days, all these girls started turning up dead, completely drained of blood." Sam said.

"That sounds Vampy continue.".

"The weird part is that no one is missing, they're not turning them, just killing them, and all the Vic, are female but diffrent ages, the first victim was Hayley Moore eighteen, Fiona Blake twenty one, and last night Olivia Bennett, she was fifteen, this pattern doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"Well I guess we need to go check it out." Dean said.

The brothers left for the windy city.  
___________________________________

If Patrick was being completely honest with himself, he was starting to hate the inside of their studio, they had been held up here for two days, trying to finish this record in time, they only had two songs left, and their manager had told them they needed to start touring soon, and they still had no clue where Adriel was or how to stop his plans, and haven't heard from Emma in a few days

"Hey guys listen to this." Joe announced getting everyone's attention, they all turned to the guitarist and listened to him, everything the artical said screamed vampire.

Pete and Patrick shared a look.

"You don't think it's Luca, do you?" Pete asked, and Patrick just shrugged.

"I don't know." Patrick shrugged, there is a good possibility that it is, and they haven't heard anything out of the vampire since their first encounter.

"Look I know you said you're done, that you just want to deal with this Adriel thing, but isn't Luca kind of our responsibility,  I mean we did let him go." Pete said.

Patrick nodded "no your right we have to look into it, damn it." He said.

"And besides, were done!" Pete cheered hitting save. Mania was officially finished.

They cleaned up the studio and set off.  
____________________________________

Dean left Cas, yet another voicemail once they stopped to get gas upon their arrival.

"Still no word from Cas?" Sam asked returning to the impala.

"No." Dean replied bitterly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sam said handing him a small rectangular box.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Pie." Sam shrugged, getting into the passenger seat.

"This is not pie." Dean complained.  
...  
They got to their motel, and got their suits on, ready to go talk to the girls family.

A woman opened the door looking like she'd been crying.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yes ma'am, we're sorry to bother you but we have a few questions about your daughter." Sam said, the woman sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked and they flashed their fake badges, and she nodded "come in." She said.

The brothers walked inside and glanced around, the were pictures of Olivia everywhere, from her as a baby, to the photo used in the obituary, they always hated when the victims are kids, it just doesn't seem fair.

"Sorry about the mess, we just had the..., everyone just left a few days after, and I just haven't gotten around to it." The mother Susan Bennett of the remember correctly, said with a sad look in her eyes, as she sat at the kitchen table, where she will now have to eat alone.

"Of course, and we are very sorry, about your loss." Dean says, and it's a generic response, but he truly means it.

She just offers his a half smile.

"So we'll try not take up to much of your time," Sam told the grieving woman.

They started with the usual, where was she last seen, who was she last with, did she have any enemies, has she been acting strange the past few days, stuff like that.

"She's a fifteen year old girl, if course she doesn't have any enemies, aside from other girls at school, but that's just average teenage stuff," Susan replied "I mean she got bullied a lot, for the way she dressed it the music she listened to, and I've probably threatened the principle more times than I can count, but it was never anything serious." She answered.

"We know, these are just routine questions." Sam said.

The woman sighed "she was downtown with her friend Tracy Valentina getting tickets for some band she likes, she got all A's this year so I told her she could go, I haven't seen her that happy since before her father died." She said.

"What band?" Dean asked.

Susan wiped away a stray tear, "i can remember, just one of those punk bands these kids are into these days, Tracy could probably tell you more than me." She said.

"Well thank you for your time." Dean said and the two left.  
...

"So what do all these vicshave in common?" Sam asked.

"Peircings, multicolored hair, and bad taste in music." (Words can't describe how much it pained me to write that, but remember this is from Dean's perspective) 

"Exactly." Sam said "they're all into this emo style."

"Okay, so what do vampires have against emo's?" Dean asked "I mean don't those kids like, worship them or something?" Dean asked his brother just shrugged "anyway I think we should talk to the friend." Dean said.  
____________________________________

So far they've got a dead end, they couldn't try to talk to any of the victims families, they were sure to be recognized. The books make it seem so easy.

Patrick sighed, the thought of these kids being murdered just to spite him made him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, does anyone else notice the connection?" Joe asked, they either shrugged or shook their heads, "they're all emo, look." Joe turned his laptop around to show them.

"I guess that makes sense, if it is Luca." Patrick said his stomach twisting at the thought.

"Well he's not getting away this time." Pete told him.

"Hey why don't we check the old club, maybe he went back there." Joe suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea Joe." Patrick said.

Joe scoffed "Don't sound so suprised".  
...

The bar was empty, and still smelt of rotting vampire corpses, but nothing that suggested that anyone has been here recently.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Andy asked.

Pete shrugged "anything that could give us a clue, of whether or not it was Luca." Pete replied.

"There's nothing here." Patrick said returning from the basement with Joe.

I don't know where else to look." Pete said.

They decided to look around the park where she was killed.  
___________________________________

Sam and Dean arrived at the house of Tracy Valentina.

They knocked and heard a young female voice speak to them.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"FBI, we're here to talk about Olivia Bennett." Dean said.

"Put your badges in the mail slot." She told them, they shrugged and did as she said.

They heard the door being unlock moments later.

"Come in." She said.

"You're parents home?" Dean asked.

"Never met my father and my mom died when I was a baby, I live with my Abuela, but she doesn't speak English, she's in the kitchen." Tracy told them, she shouted something in spanish to her grandmother, then rolled her eyes when she replied.

"We can talk upstairs, she doesn't want us to interrupt her show." She said, and they nodded.  
...

"So do you know who killed Liv?" She asked.

Sam looked around at all of the posters and CD's and pictures she had in her room. All of the pictures were of Tracy and Olivia "not yet," Sam said, "you were the last one to see her alive." Sam asked.

Tracy nodded "yeah, she dragged me down town to get fall out boy tickets, she was totally obsessed with them, I'm more into twenty one pilots but FOB isn't so bad, but their new album comes out in January and I thought Olivia was going to explode." She chuckled, then looked sad "it would've been her time seeing them live, now she'll never get a chance too." She said.

"Well thank you for your time, and if you can remember anything that can help, give us a call." Sam said handing her a card with his number the teen nodded and took it.  
...  
That night the brothers went back to their motel.

Sam was in his laptop trying to find more info on the vics.

"What was the name of that band again?" Sam asked.

"Fall out- something, why you going emo on me?" Dean teased.

"I thought the name sounded familiar, all of the victims posted in their Facebook's that they either have tickets or are getting tickets." Sam said

"Could just be coincidence." Dean said.

"When is anything ever a coincidence?" Sam asked.

"True." 

"I found where there recording studio is, maybe we should drop in." Sam suggested.

"Why not." Dean said  
____________________________________

They had to go back to the studio so finish up some last, last minute details, and decided to jam a little before going back to hunting.

That's when Tony came in.

"Alright, what have you idiots done this time?" Their manager asked.

The four of them exchanged a look of confusion, they haven't done anything wrong, yet, it's still early though.

Then two dudes in suites walked in.

"I'm agent Queen, this is my partner agent Allen." The shorter one said.

"Like, Green Arrow and the Flash?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"We get that a lot." Sam shrugged. 

"We're with the FBI." Dean told them, and Patrick eyed them suspiciously.

"Why do you want to talk to us?" The singer asked.

The shortish one hesitated.

"Does the name Olivia Bennett ring a bell?" The tall one asked.

That was the name of the latest victim, are they suspects?, why?.

"No, not really." Pete lied. 

"Where were you two nights ago?" Dean asked.

"We were here, finishing up some last minute details on our new record, then we all went to Patrick's house to play poker, and have a few beers." Pete told them, and Andy decided this wasn't the time to announce that he was straight edge.

"Right." Dean said suspiciously.

Something didn't seem right about these guys, they didn't ask normal question an FBI agent would, and he's pretty sure the FBI make you cut your hair, and don't let you wear combat boots.

Then it hit him.

"Oh my God!" Pete exclaimed everyone turned to the bassist "you're Sam, and Dean Winchester!!" Pete announced.

The two looked wide eyed and taken off guard.

"Wha-what?, no we're not." Dean stuttered.

"Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here, you know it was a vampire that killed those girls." Patrick added.

The brothers shared a suspicious look at the boys "how do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"We're like, part time hunters," Joe said "a studio we were using was haunted, and it killed our assistant, so Pete and i dug up.a dead dude, and lit him on fire." He added.

"So you know about the supernatural?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." All four said in unison.

"And when you're not recording music, you hunt monsters?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." They said again.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It was Pete's idea." Joe said pointing his finger at the bassist.

Pete rolled his eyes "Well you guys didn't have to agree." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding?!, you practically begged me to work the vampire case with you, which is how we ended up here in the first place." Patrick corrected.

"Its not my fault you're easily swayed." Pete shrugged.

"Should we?" Dean was gonna ask if they should stop these two from arguing but Andy just shook his head.

"Trust me man, you do not want to get in the middle of that." Joe told him, and Sam and Dean shrugged.

"Okay well, thanks this was..., fun, but we got to get back to solving the case." Dean saud, that made Pete and Patrick stop arguing.

"Wait a minute you can't just roll up into our city, and steal our case, besides this is personal." Patrick tells him.

"Personal how?" Sam asked.

"The vampire is killing our fans to get to us." Patrick said.

The thought alone made him nauseous, that this was all his fault, he never should've let Luca go, he won't make the same mistake twice.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Patrick killed the crazy vampires girlfriend." Pete said accusingly 

Patrick turned to him, "you helped asshole." He replied.

Dean interjected before the two of them could bicker again "listen, we understand monsters making it personal, but me and Sammy do this 24/7 so why not leave it to the professionals." Said said, and his tone sounded like he wasn't asking.

"No thank you." Patrick said and Dean looked taken back "We're perfectly capable of cleaning up our own messes," he added, and Joe made a quiet 'oohhh' behind him "now if you'll excuse us, we have a vampire to kill, let's go guys." Patrick said, and the guys never set a word as they left the studio.   
...

Sam started snickering when they got back to the impala.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"You just got told off by a small man in a fedora." Sam told him, Dean have him a bitchface.

"Get in the damn car." Dean told his brother.  
___________________________________

Once they pulled out of the studio parking lot Pete started freaking out.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you politly told off Dean fucking Winchester!!!" Pete exclaimed "dude, no homo, but that was quite possibly the hottest thing ever." 

With a roll of his eyes Patrick drove them back to his house.  
...

Sam and Dean watched the band leave.

"They're going to get themselves killed aren't they?" Sam asked.

"Probably." Dean said unconcerned.

Sam gave him that 'we got to do something' face.

"Don't give me that look, I am not teaming up with some pop punk band." Dean argued. Sam just glared, and dean groaned in annoyance.

"I hate you." Dean grumbled.

They fallowed the car.  
____________________________________

Once returning to Patrick's, they went about gathering their machetes, and got ready to go check out the park, when it gets dark.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Patrick opened it and glared at the two brothers.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Dean was about to go off, so Sam spoke "We just want to help, a promised the best friend of the last victim we'd get him, so it's personal for us too." Sam explained.

Patrick chewed on his inner cheek contemplating, they probably didn't need their help with Luca, however the two brother's have experience with dealing with angels, and being vessels, and that could be useful.

"Come in." Patrick said moving aside to let them by.

"What are they doing here?" Pete asked.

"Relax, they come in peace," Patrick told him "we're going to be working together, but we need to have a band meeting first." Patrick said, and his bandmates looked at him with confused looks. "In the kitchen..., now." He said, and they all got up.

Sam and Dean waited in the living room.  
...

Once they were out of earshot Pete spoke quietly.

"Why are we working with them?" He asked Patrick.

Patrick sighs "because, maybe after this they can help us with our Adriel problem." Patrick told him.

Pete nodded in understanding.

They returned to the living room, where the Winchesters were looking at Patrick's pictures, and awards, and stuff.

"Okay, you can help, but we're in charge." Pete said.

The brothers shrugged "deal." They agreed. 

"So where do we start?" Dean asked.

"Well I guess, Sam can go with Andy and Joe to double check the club, and Dean, Pete and I can go to the park." Patrick said, everyone agreed.  
____________________________________

The three of them were sitting in the impala, Dean in the drivers seat, Patrick in the passenger seat, and Pete in the back, it was awkward and made Dean uncomfortable.

"So..., like, where is Castiel?" Pete asked.

Dean scoffed "I ask myself the same thing everyday." He said bitterly.

"I still can't believe all of this is real, just..., fuck." Patrick said.

Dean smirked.

"I guess it's..., more than you bargained for, huh?" Dean said..., so he listened to a few of their songs (for research obviously, shut up Sam!)..

Pete bursted into laughter, while Patrick groaned in annoyance, he hates song puns.

The laughter died down when they heard a loud scream off in the distance, all three of them bolted out of the Impala, and fallowed the sound.

They saw Dean noticed Tracy right away, and Pete and Patrick recognized the vampire as one of Luca's minions.

Dean ran over and pulled the vamp off of the teen before it could bite her.

"Get her out of here!" Dean shouted, and Pete ran over to her, and helped her up.

"Holy shit you're Pete Wentz." The girl said "what's going on?" He asked.

Pete just shook his head "it's a long story." He said as they ran to the Impala, both getting in the back seat.

"Was that a vampire!?" He asked.

"Um..., yeah." Pete replied.

"Shit." She said.  
.  
.  
.  
Patrick and Dean realize that they left their blades in the Impala, so they had to fight the vampire hand to hand, which is not one of Patrick's strongst skills; sure the guys get into fights all the time in the studio, but that's normal human strength, this is superhuman strength, and he's knocked on his ass almost immediately.

Dean however expertly dodged every blow, landing a few good ones, and Patrick totally wants to learn those moves.

Dean has the vampire down, and he gets up.

"Where's Luca?" Patrick asked.

"Dunno, I do as I'm told." He answered "he said, you took away what's important to him, so he said to kill anyone who's ever even downloaded a song of yours, so you'd have to watch as your innocent fans are murdered one by one." He explained.

This was all his fault and Patrick knew it. Before anything else could be done, the vampire, kicked Dean in the knee, and ran off.

"Ow, son of a bitch." The hunter said rubbing his knee, "you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Patrick said then they looked to the impala, "what are we gonna do about her?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah that could be a problem.".  
____________________________________

Once everyone returned to Patrick's, Pete explained what happened, because Joe, Sam, and Andy didn't understand why Tracy was in Patrick's kitchen.  
...  
Dean and Patrick were explaining everything to Tracy.

"So..., vampires are real?" She asked.

"Yep." Dean replied.

"Oh my God, that's, just, wow," she said stunned "is that who killed Liv?" She asked.

"Yes." Patrick answered.

"Wow, fall out boy and vampires in one night, lucky me, Liv would be freaking out about now." She told him.

Patrick's heart broke "I'm sorry about your friend." Patrick told her.

She got a sad look on her face.

"Thanks."   
...

Dean and Patrick returned to the living room.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"Understandably freaked out." Dean answered. 

"What are we gonna do?, if she's targeted he'll keep coming for her." Joe asked.

"Maybe that's the point." Dean said.

"I don't get it." Pete said.

"We use her to draw him out, and kill him, before he can hurt anyone else." Dean suggested, and that didn't sound good at all to Patrick.

"You want to use her as bait!?" Pete apparently thought the same thing.

"Look, we don't like it either, but he's made it clear that he's not gonna stop." Sam said agreeing with his brother.

"She's a kid." Patrick argued.

"Look, what if we ask her." Dean said "if she says no, then we'll think of something else, and if she agrees, we'll be close, he won't get her." Dean suggests.

The room gets quiet, and Patrick is about to trash the idea, again.

"I'll do it." They all turned to the black haired teen, who shyly enters the living room.

"No, it's to dangerous." Patrick says.

"Olivia was my best friend, if you guys are going to kill who killed her, I want in." She said a little more confidently.

Patrick looked to Pete who shrugged, and realised he was out numbered.

He sighs

"Fine.".  
____________________________________

They waited until the next night, Tracy would sneak out of her house to meet Patrick, Pete, and Dean at the park. Sam, Joe, and Andy will stay behind since it's only one vampire.

"You sure you don't want us to come?" Andy asks.

"We got this." Patrick says accepting a syringe of deadman's blood from Dean. 

"We'll be back in no time, Trick's got this, he's hella badass." Pete said and Patrick rolled his eyes.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked.

They nodded "Come on Pete." Patrick said and the three of them walked out.

Sam turned to Joe and Andy. "So what's the deal with them two?" He asked.

"You see it to?" Joe asked.

"What?".

"The sexual tension." Andy answered, "it's visible to everyone except them, it's infuriating." He added.

Joe nods.

Sam scoffed "trust me I know something about being forced to witness the intense eye fucking." Sam said, and started telling them his Destiel war stories as he called them, while the other two exchanged several Peterick incidents.   
____________________________________

Tracy was already at the park when they pulled up a few feet away, the plan was they would stay in the car until the vampire arrived.

"How's she doing?" Pete asked Dean looked her way.

"She looks nervous." Dean said.

"I do t like this." Patrick said again.  
...  
finally after twenty minutes they heard her scream, this time they grabbed their blades and ran after her.

The vampire almost had his fangs into her neck when they reached her, Dean once again yanked the vamp off of her, while Pete helped her up, she was crying and shaking from fear, while Pete comforted her.

Dean held the vampire while Patrick swung the blade, decapitating the murder.  
...

They got Tracy home, and she promised we wouldn't tell a would what happened, Luca is still out there, but at leave no more kids will die for now, Patrick really wished that coward would show his face. 

They all went out to celebrate.

The ordered their drinks, and Dean looked at Andy funny, when he ordered water.

"You driving?" Dean asked.

"Straight edge." Pete, Patrick, and Joe all said rolling their eyes, before Andy could say it.

"I'm also a vegan." Andy added.

"Does it cause you physical pain, not to mention it every five minutes?" Pete asked.

"Fuck you." Andy replied

They laughed and talked for a while before finally explaining their Adriel problem, and about Patrick being his vessel.

"Wow, that's serious." Dean said.

"We'll keep our ears open, if anything comes up we'll let you know." Sam tells them.

"Thanks." Patrick replied.

Deans phone goes off "It's Cas!" He says trying to hide his excitement, he walks off phone pressed to his ear.

"I ship it." Joe says.

"Fedex that shit." Sam replied, 

"You guys are so weird." Patrick shakes his head and laughs.

The Winchesters weren't that bad, not what they were expecting, but they were cool, they all exchanged numbers, and agrees to work together again some time.  
____________________________________

Adriel, was in the office of the warehouse he and his minions here currently occupying.

"Sir," one of them said awkwardly opening the door.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Ms. Ryker is here." He told him

he really dispises the human woman, but she's proven to be useful.

"Send her in." He says.

Alex walks in heels clicking on the floor signaling her arrival. "You summoned me?" She said folding her arms.

"I understand you've met the friends of my vessel." He says.

"I have, and trust me, you don't have to worry about them." She tells him

"And why is that?" He asked.

"They're not exactly the most skilled hunters." She said.

"They bested you didn't they?" He asked, and Alex sighed.

"That won't happen again." She told him.

"It better not," he said walking closer to ger, she took a step back, "my patience with you is running thin Ms. Ryker, one more screw up, and you'll be nothing but a spot on the floor, got it?" He threatened.

Alex took a deep breath, "Yes sir." She replied trying to mask her fear with sarcasm.

"Now get out of my face." He waved her off, and she strutted out of the room. 

Adriel thought of ways he could convince Patrick to say yes, but first he needed to move on to phase one, he had to make his grace stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

After their run in with the Winchesters and once again hitting a dead end with Luca, Fall Out Boy is scheduled to do a show in Chicago before starting tour.

Which of course is when Emma decided to contact them again.

They were once again sitting in Emma's living room waiting for her to explain.

"So I had a vision, and my friend thinks he knows what Adrieks next step is." She told them, they exchanged a look.

"What is it, share with the class girl." Pete said Emma rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"He needs to make his grace stronger, strong enough to pass as an Archangel." She explained.

They had no idea what that involves, but it has to be bad, to require a team meeting.

"What exactly does that mean?" Andy asked.

Emma, took off her sunglasses to rub her eyes, they caught a glips, of pure white before she fixed her glasses back on her face. 

"Mostly it means, that he needs to get as much angel grace as he can, and then he's got to do this spell, that requires a sacrifice, the usual hullabaloo." She said boredly.

"Okay, when is this suppose to go down?" Andy asked.

She just shrugs, "dunno, these things don't exactly come with a time stamp." She tells him, "why?, you got somewhere else to be?" She asked with sass.

Actually we have a show tonight." Patrick told her.

"Oh, right..., I forgot you guys were actually a band." She said.

"Our concert is tonight though, I mean what are the odds that this happens at the same time anyway right?" Joe asked, and to be honest, no one would really be suprised if it did.

"I don't know, I hope not." She said. "Well that's all I have for now, if anything else comes up I'll call you." She told them.

"When will we get to meet your mystery friend?" Pete asked.

Emma just smirked "soon boys, very soon." 

With that they left, and went to go get ready for the show.  
____________________________________

Sound check went off without a hitch, they aren't playing every song on the track yet, since they haven't been released, but they still have a pretty good set list for tonight, now they're just hoping nothing happens.  
...

Andy was in his and Joe's shared dressing room, Joe had finished getting ready a while ago, but Andy was missing his other drumstick.

"Looking for this?" 

Andy turned around at the familiar female voice to see non other than Alex Ryker leaning against the doorway of his dressing room.

She was twirling his drumstick in her fingers, with a light smirk on her red lips, her hair was a lighter blonde, no longer ombre, and she was wearing a black dress with high heels

"What do you want Alex?" Andy asked trying not to stare at the woman, but she pushed off the door, and slowly walked over to him.

"I heard about your run in with Adriel, I told you he was planning something bad." She said.

"And how do you know so much." Andy said taking his drumstick back.

She just smiled lightly at him, "oh honey I know everything." She tells him.

Andy scoffs and rolled his eye's, "I don't have time for this, go fool someone else." He said walking past her, heading for the door.

"I know when and where, Adriel is doing his spell." She said

That got the drummers attention he stopped and closed the door so no one could hear, the last thing he needed was some tech guy over hearing Andy Hurley talking about spells and magic, that would only add to the rumors of the band being a cult.

"What do you know?, and please don't fuck with me Alex, a lot of lives are at stake here," He told her she rolled her eyes "one of them being a friend of mine, so if all you're going to give me is bullshit, then you might as well save your breath." He said.

"Tonight at midnight, not far from here actually, there's an old warehouse, that's where he'll be." She tells him. 

Andy looks at her suspiciously, "how do I know you aren't lying?" He asked.

"You don't," she said bluntly "guess, you're just going to have to trust me." She told him, and he doesn't, but what other choice does he have?.

"Thanks then, I guess." He said.

She eye'd his shirtless chest "is it true what they say about drummers?" She asked him, and he gave her his own little smirk.  
____________________________________

"Where the fuck is Andy?" Pete asked Joe, they were supposed to be going on stage in a few minutes, Joe just shrugged.

Just then the man in question came jogging.

"Finally!" Pete exclaimed.

"I know when Adriel is doing the spell." He said once he got close enough where only the guys, could here him.

"What!?, when?" Patrick asked.

"Midnight, some warehouse a block from here." He told them.

They exchanged a look "the show will be long over by then, did anyone bring their angel blades?" Joe asked.

"I don't leave home without it anymore." Patrick answered.

"We need to come up with a real plan first." Pete says "last thing we need is to burst in there unprepared."

Patrick is about to say something but the young tech guy interrupted them.

"You're on guys." He said, the all nodded at each other.  
...  
Luckily Pete has all his cords and cues memorized, because he spent the whole show devising a plan that wouldn't get them killed.  
____________________________________

After the meet and greets were over, they met back in Patrick and Pete's dressing room.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Joe asked looking at Pete.

"Okay, well we can't let Adriel do this spell, so we get there and stop it before it even starts, we don't know how many Angels he's got around him, but we've got Angel blades, and holy oil so, hopefully we all make it out alive." Pete said.

"Okay, sounds good." Patrick said.  
...

They managed to sneak out of the venue without being seen, to busy with the other band that was playing.

They got their blades, and Pete had to keys to the van. Their wasn't much point in taking a tour bus, so Tony had a van pick them up.  
____________________________________

They arrived at the warehouse in ten minutes.

"You guys ready?" Pete asked.

"Nope," Patrick replied "let's go.".

Pete could tell Patrick was worried, it was written all over his face, but Pete is determined not to let Emma's vision come true.

Once they got out of the van, they were suddenly surrounded by several Angels.

"What the fuck!" Pete exclaimed.

"Hello boys." They looked to see Adriel standing a few get from them. (Yes he said that, I cringed too.) 

"It was a trap." Pete realized out loud.

"You're brighter than you look Peter." Adriel teased.

Pete glares "Fuck you."

"I'm impressed at his easy you boys fell into my little trap," Adriel told them "all it took was a little, Angel magic to plant the vision in the seer." He said and Emma is going to be pissed when she finds out he messed with her mind. Adriel suddenly looked to Andy "and a pretty face, to lead the way." He said with a smirk.

The sound of heels clicking behind them made them turn to see Alex, Andy's heart sunk, and all hopes of there being any good in her vanished, once she pulled out her gun, and grabbed Patrick by the arm, urging him to walk with her to Adriel.

"You lied." Andy said.

"It's nothing personal sweetheart, just self preservation." She told him, but she didn't smirk, and there was no sass.

"As fun as it is to see the pathetic look on your faces, I do have more important matters to attend to." Adriel said and he turned to his minions "kill them.".

"No!" Patrick exclaimed but the second Adriel placed his hand on his shoulder him, patrick, and Alex were gone.  
...

Well this was an unexpected turn of events, that they totally should've seen coming.

"If we live, I call dibs on killing Andy's girlfriend." Joe said, he was ignored.

Angels were advancing on them, and they gripped their angel blades.

But before any of them could attack someone, or something snuck up behind each of them, and a in a glow of light they fell to the ground one by one.

They all stared as a man appeared before them, he was at least 5'8 with dirty blonde hair, abd light brown eyes, he dusted off his leather jacket, and turned to the three rockstars.

"Nice to finally meet you boys in person." He said, he must be Emma's friend, "my name is Gabriel." He said, and their eyes widened.

"As is the archangel?!" Pete asked.

He smirked "The one and only." He said.

"Holy shit." Joe said.

"Lets talk somewhere a little more private." He snapped his fingers and they were back at Emma's house.

"Whoa, that was trippy." Joe said regaing his balance.

"I see you idiots finally met," Emma said coming out of the kitchen, "I told you Gabe here likes to make a dramatic entrence." She said.

"So you knew there was an Archangel, who can help us this whole time, and you didn't say anything?" Andy asked

Emma sighed "It's a long story." She said.

"What I want to know, is how are you alive?" Pete asked "didn't you die, Lucifer killed you with an angel blade in the fifth book!" Pete said.

"Its a little unknown fact that and Angel blade can kill anything" he paused for dramatic effect "except archangels." 

(When I found out, that night I was layingin bed half asleep, and no shit my eyes crashed open and bolted up right when I realised that if an angel blade can't kill an Archangel that mean Gabriel is still alive! And my dog looked at me like I was crazy, okay sorry proceed)

"This is insane." Pete mumbled.

"I have a question though." Joe said, everyone turned to the guitarist, but he just turned to Andy "You got your information from Alex?, and you just believed her, why?" Joe questions, Andy's face got red, and he didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh Andy you didn't?" Joe said

"We have more important things to worry about right now." Pete said getting everyone's attention back, "like the fact that Adriel has Patrick, and is doing God knows what, to get him to say yes." Pete reminds them.

"Relax, Adriel won't kill him, a dead vessel can't say yes." Gabriel said casually "however he'll probably just torture him till he gives in." Gabriel added.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better." Pete says deadpan.

"Don't worry Pete, we'll get him back, we one of the most powerful beings in existence on our side." Joe stated "You are on our side right?" Joe asked.

"No, I just murdered seven of my brothers and sister, and saved your asses for fun." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Well you so t have to be a duck about it," Joe said "You can't be too careful, we do t know who we can trust." Joe said glari g at Andy, who rolled his eyes.

Pete wanted to hit both of them, they didn't have time for this, Patrick could be getting tortured right now, and Joe is acting like Andy rejected his prom proposal, it was annoying.  
____________________________________

Upon arriving wherever they were, Patrick wasn't sure, he was immediately locked in a room. There were no windows, and it was locked from the outside, he was trapped.

He paced around for a while, before sitting on the floor.

He's sure he's only been in here for a few hours, but it feels longer.

He really hopes the guys made it out alive, he couldn't bare to think about what he'd do if they died because of him.

Finally the door was opened, but it wasn't Adriel; like he was expecting it to be. Instead it was Alex.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"He asked me to see if you needed anything." She said folding her arms over her chest leaning against the door frame.

Patrick scoffed "out of here." He said blandly.

"That's not happening." She told him, and he rolled his eyes, and considered weather or not he could hit a woman.

"Then no." He replied, but she still stood there, "why are you doing this anyway?, I mean once he's done with you, do you really think he's not just going to kill you." Patrick told her, she just shrugged 

"I know, but he makes some good points." She said.

"So you'll turn your back on your own world?" He asked her.

"Well what had it ever done for me." She said more to herself than to him. 

Patrick was about to retort when Adriel suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, making them both jump in suprise, Patrick can see that his current vessel is slowly rotting, his eyes look sunken, and his complexion was pale.

"Leave us." He said to Alex, and she left without hesitation.

Adriel turned to Patrick "Hello Patrick." He greets, and Patrick just glares.

"What, you killed my friends, and now you're going to torture me into saying yes?" Patrick asked bitterly.

Adriel chuckled "No. You're friends are still alive." 

Patrick looked hopeful, maybe they're on their way right now, but how did they make it out?, there were like six or seven Angels left behind.

"And I'm here to make you a promise." Adriel told him, and Patrick was weery.

"What kind of promise?" He asked cautiously.

"I promise, I will not lay a hand on you," Patrick feels like there is a catch, "however if you do not do as I say, it will be your friends who will suffer the consequences." He told him, and Patrick didn't like the sound of that.

He took a step closer, and Patrick backed up, back hitting the wall. Adriel felt the need to go into detail. "I'll start with Joe and Andy, mostly just to see the look on your face, it'll be quick just a snapp of my fingers." He tells him. But he stays silent because he knows there is more. 

"Now Pete on the other hand, I won't kill him, at least not right away," that caught Patrick's attention "I'll take my time torturing him, mostly because he's annoying, but also because I have a feeling that one will sting a little." 

Patrick didn't think he could glare this much.

"It's your choice Patrick," Adriel told him with a smug look on his face, "I'll leave to to think about it." And witg that Patrick was alone in the room again.

He thought about it, he really tried to think of another option, but call him selfish but he can't let anything happen to the guys, and says yes seemed to be his only option.

It was then, the door opened again, Alex looked around before turning to him.

"Come on, hurry!" She whisper yelled, and hevwas confused "You want out of here don't you?" She asked him, and he waisted no time following her.

She gave him his angel blade, and phone, both of which has blood on them, and he doesn't really want to know what she did to get these back.

They were in a diffrent werehouse, but Alex seemed to know her way around.

"So why the change of heart?" He asked her.

"Because now you owe me one, now shit up." She said 

"So this has nothing to do with Andy?" He asked.

"Shut up, before I shoot you myself." She tells him, and he smirks, because this is totally about Andy.  
____________________________________

Gabriel zapped them inside the werehouse where they were keeping Patrick, it seemed to be empty, or all the angels were distracted, they heard voices down the hall, and slowly fallowed.

Once the rounded the corner, they saw Patrick and Alex, everyone jumped in suprise and had their blades or gun (in Alex's case) drawn.

"Patrick you're okay!" Pete said putting his blade down, and hugging him.

"Yes, Pete can you let me go now, I need to breath." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Pete let go awkwardly.

"What's she doing here?" Joe asked bitterly 

"She's on our side now." 

"I never said that." She corrected.

We don't have time for this, c'mon." Pete urged them.

So many things they needed to talk about, like how the hell did they manage to take on a gang of angels by themselves.

But he didn't have time to ask because one of Adriel's minions had spotted them.

"Oh shit." Patrick swore.

"Relax boys, I got this one." Alex said, shooting the Angel.

"How?" Pete asked.

"Angel blades melted into bullets." She shrugged.

"That's so cool." Pete said, "I want one." 

"No." Patrick said as they all made a run for it.  
...

Before the could escape Adriel and several other angels surrounded them.

"Ms. Ryker a double cross?, how predictable." He rolled his eyes.

"Daddy always taught me when to see opportunity." She shrugged.

Adriel just smirked, "I see, and where did that lead him exactly?" He asked, but made it known that he knew "Oh that's right, the electric chair." He adds, and Alex goes to shoot him, but he dodges it as though he anticipated it.

"How are you getting us out of this one Pete?" Patrick asked, he and the guys shared a look.

"We brought some back up." Pete said,

"Like who, the Winchesters?" Adriel laughed.

"Nah, I'm way more capable then those two knuckleheads," they all turned to the new voice approaching all the angels stopped and murmmered amonst themselves. "In way more hansdome too." Gabriel shrugged.

Even Adriel was awestruck.

"Gabriel?" He said softly, and Patrick's eyes widened.

"You found a fucking archangel!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Why must you doubt me." Pete shrugged.

"Hey bro." Gabriel said to Adriel.

"How?, everybody said you died, where have you been all this time?" Adriel asked.

"Its a long story, but it mostly involves hiding inside pornos for eight years." He said, and everybody shares a confused and slightly disturbed looks.

Adriel shakes off in confusion, and narrows his eyes at Gabriel.

"All these years, all these years when heaven could've used an Archangel, when Castiel swallowed all those souls in purgatory, or Metatron locked us all out of Heaven!?" Adriel was getting mad again.

"That is all, probably true, but still, you can't just enslave humanity, because your mad." Gabriel tells him.

"You think I'm doing this out of spite?" Adriel asked, and Gabe just shrugged "I am doing this, because Heaven has been absent of proper leadership for a long time, Raphael is dead, Michael is in the cage, Lucifer is running a muck, and you. Well you'd rather do anything other than actually be and Angel, so it just leaves me." He said.

"Um, should we run or something?" Joe asked Pete awkwardly. Pete just shrugged, and Alex rolld her eye's.

"You're either with me, or against me brother, which is it?" Adriel asked.

Gabriel looked like he was actually thinking about it, and the guys and Alex were worried, but instead, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and zapped them out of there.  
____________________________________

"Oh my God." Patrick said swaying.

"You'll get use to it." Gabriel told him.

"Well that could've been worse." Alex said.

"Why'd you help Patrick?" Andy asked, she rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I saw an opportunity and I took it, it looks like I backed the right horse, since you morons managed to get an Archangel on your team," she said "so I'm rooting for you..., for now." She said heading for the door. "Don't forget you owe me a favor." She said to Patrick.

"I have the feeling you won't let me." 

She smirks "bye Andy." She said, before walking out the door.

"I don't like her." Joe announced, no one listened.

They all turned to Gabriel.

"So what do we do now?" Patrick asked.

"Well first I need to hide you from Adriel, this Will only hurt for a second." He said, before reaching out and poking Patrick in the ribs.

He felt a buring sensation, in his ribs, but it really did only last for a second.

"Ow, what did you do?" Patrick asked.

"I carved enochian angel wardings into your ribs," he said like it was no big deal, "who's next?"

He Pete, then Joe, and Andy. 

"Now with these wardings, no angel can find you, not even me," he said, so they exchanged numbers, because angels apparently use smart phones now.

"So what's our next step, with Adriel?" Pete asked.

Gabriel looked thoughtful "Adriel may be a homicidal maniac, but he's smart and resourceful, God was going to give him Lucifers spot as an Archangel before he left, but that didn't happen, I guess he's still bitter about it," Gabriel explained "just sit tight for now, I'll be in touch." He said "Oh and one more thing, don't tell the Winchesters I'm alive." 

Before Pete could ask anything else he was gone.

"This is good right?, I mean we have an Archangel on our side, so we could win this, right?" Joe asked.

"Defiantly." Pete replied.

Patrick just kept thinking about Adriel's threat, what he said would happen if he didn't say yes.

"You okay Trick?" Pete asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, getting kidnapped is kind of exhausting, plus it's four in the morning, so I'm gonna go sleep till noon. He saud, and everyone agreed, and went home


	7. Chapter 7

They were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that the fucking archangel Gabriel had taken up the role of their unofficial guardian.

What had become of their lives?!!. 

Ever since, it's been radio silence from everyone, and Emma and Gabriel told them to sit tight.

So they're doing the only thing they could possibly do right now. They're looking for something to hunt

"Okay so several people have been arrested for murder, but they all had solid allibies." Andy explained the artical he found.

"Sounds like a shapeshifter to me, let's shank it with some silver and call it a day." Joe said leaning in Patrick's chair, Patrick's house has somehow become headquarters or something, because everyone is always here.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Patrick asked.

Joe shrugged "What else could be in two places at the same time?" He asked, Patrick shrugged, he had a point.

"Too bad we can't talk to any of the suspects." Pete said, they all murmered in agreement.

"I know who can though." Patrick said pulling his phone out, and going to the other room.  
...

They waited for two hours before Patrick's phone went off again, he talked for at least five minutes.

"Sam, and Dean don't think it's a shapeshifter," the Winchesters were working a case not far, and agreed to get them some information real fast before heading back to Kansas, "they're thinking more cursed object." He told them.

Joe groaned "I hate cursed odjects." He said.

"Why do they think that?" Pete asked.

"Because all of suspects were owners of this mirror, Sam should be emailing me a pic, and some information, but Dean said we gotta figure the rest out, 'our damn selves" Patrick said doing an impression of Dean making the others laugh.

"Here it is." Patrick said, showing them the picture.

"It looks like a regular mirror," Pete said "except for the writting on the top, looks like Latin." Pete said, looking closer at the picture.

"Where is it now?" Andy asked.

"Some antique store downtown, me and Pete will check it out, and if we need help we'll call." Patrick told him.

The other two nodded, and said something about going to Emma's.

"You ready?" Patrick asked.

"Lead the way."  
____________________________________

Pete and Patrick pulled up to the antique store. When they walked it, they got a chill down their slins, mostly because the places was dark and cluttered, there didn't seem to be anyone here.

"Are you sure this place is open?" Patrick asked checking out a creepy ventriloquist doll, seated in an old rocking chair.

"The sign says open, and the door was unlocked." Pete shrugged looking around until he spotted the mirror, which was covered by a dusty white sheet "I found it!" He told him, and Patrick walked over as Pete pulled the sheet down, stirring up the dust making them both cough.

"It doesn't look like much." Patrick said running his hand over the mahogany, and wiping the dust off his figers using his jeans.

"Can I help you boys?" 

They both jumped in suprise when an old boney man appeared from behind the mirror.

"I see you boys seem interested in this huh?" He asked them, he must be the shop owner.

"Um, yeah." Pete replied

"Well you know the legend of this don't you?" The creepy guy asked.

"No." They said in unison.

He grinned and they cringed at his yellow teeth "The legend goes that this mirror was once owned by a witch, who used it as a portal, and they sat that in the other side is a alternative version of our world, darker they say." He explained, and Pete and Patrick shared a 'this dude has been breathing in too much dust' look, but let him continue, "they say that reading the incantation will open the gate and allow one's mirror version to pass through into our world." He explained, and even though this guy clearly had a screw loose there was a possibility he was telling the truth.

"That sounds awesome, how much you want for it?" Pete asked.

The man looked suprised, but pondered "let's say, hundred and fifty." He said.

Pete and Patrick shared a look and shrugged "deal." They both replied.

He nodded "very well then, but I must earn you, the now matter how tempting, do not read the incantation, while looking into the mirror." He warned.

They paid the man, and loaded the mirror into the backseat of Patrick's car.  
____________________________________

Once back at Patrick's, they worked together to get it inside, setting it covered in the middle of Patrick's living room.

"Ugh, I feel like the weird is on me." Pete said dramatically  "I need to shower, do I still have cloths here?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, bottom drawer of my dresser." Patrick tells him.

"Awesome!" Pete says rushing upstairs.

Patrick sat down on the couch, and grabbed his laptop, trying to find some way to stop Adriel, his warning hanging heavy over his head, he doesn't want to say yes, but he can't let those things happen to his friends.

But he keeps getting distracted, eyes venturing over to the mirror, he felt a pull, but he shook it off, remembering what the crazy guy said.

It can't hurt to look right?.

Patrick got up and pulled the sheet down, all he seen in the mirror was himself, he looks at the writting.

Without thinking he mumbles the Latin words, and nothing happened at first, but then his reflection smirked, when he didn't, 

"Uh oh." 

His reflection reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him in, his Mirror version then stepped out, brushing himself off. He turned and muttered a diffrent incantation and the mirror returned to normal.

(From this point on,when referring to mirror Patrick, Patrick will be in italics, so it won't be so confusing.) 

Patrick looked at himself in the mirror, he smirked, this was going to be fun.

"Trick." 

Patrick turned around to see this universes version of Pete entering the living room, he must've just gotten out of the shower, because he was barefoot, and his hair was still dripping water.

"Pete, hi." Patrick said trying to act casual unsure if his doppelganger and this Pete have the same relationship he does with his Pete.

"What were you doing?" Pete asked him.

"Oh I was just looking at it." He lied, he's sure that the other Patrick was on the other side of it, pounding on the glass, suck to be him, he's trapped in the living he'll of a world.

Pete just shrugged and accepted his answer "Alright, well I think we would keep it here, until we figure out what to do with it." Pete suggested.

"We could just smash the damn thing." Patrick suggested. Pete gave him an odd look, "I mean, that way it's gone, and we don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt by it." He covers it up.

"Hmm," Pete thought for a moment before shaking his head "No way, it too easy, besides that last thing we need is seven years of bad luck looming over our heads, and you know how superstitious Joe is." Pete rambled.

Does he mean Joe Trohman? Patrick tries to imagin a universe where he is actually friends with that man, he shrugs, and more accepting Pete's answer not wanting to give himself away.

"You know what, you're right," Patrick said "we should definitely find a way to take away it's magic though, so that way nothing else can come through." Patrick suggested, smirking because he knew the truth.

Pete was a little taken back by how easily he gave in, usually he puts up, some kind of fight, and he's looking at him weird.  
____________________________________

As the day progressed, Patrick only seemed to act weirder, Pete had brought up Adriel and Patrick's face fell, which isn't unusual given the situation.

"We need to figure out Adriel's next move, before tour starts," pere tells him, "that's two weeks from now." He adds.

Patrick frowns at the name, he was hoping that demented bastard didn't exist in this universe, but he's slowly starting to realize that this universe is actually almost exactly like his, with only a few major diffrences.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now." Patrick says.

Pete gives him an odd look.

"I know you hate this whole, being a vessel thing, but I thought we agreed you'd stop pouting about it." Pete told him, and Patrick almost laughs because he said the exact same this to his Pete. "Besides, there is no way I'm ever going to let you say yes, neither are Joe or Andy." Pete tells him.

Patrick is slowly starting to regret coming to this universe, but it beats the shit storm in his, at least for now.

"What do you have in mind?" Patrick asked.

He thinks Pete is becoming suspicious, because he's giving him that 'what is up with you today' look, and Patrick really wished he knew more about his doppelganger before he pulled the switch, but he was so desperate to get out, when he heard that the other Patrick was in possession of the mirror, he felt hopefull for the first time in years.

"Trick are you feeling okay?" Pete asks, and he slightly smiled at the familiar nickname, it's been so long since he's heard it, in a bit so taunting tone.

"I'm fine, I'm just..., tired, kinda." Patrick lied, trying to sound like how he thinks this Patrick would.

Pete seems to buy it, he puts a hand on his shoulder and Patrick has to resist the urge to lean forward when he looks at him with remorseful brown eyes.

"I know," Pete says gently "but we'll figure this out, have I ever let you down before?" Pete asked him

Patrick does smile this time "No, you're right, I should listen to you more.".

Okay something is defiantly off about Patrick, either he is possessed, or.

This isn't his Patrick!, the Patrick of this universe.  
____________________________________

Pete doesn't let on that he knows something is up. They exchanged plans, and Patrick either agreed to enthusiastically or completely shut him down, like he knew for a fact that plan would fail.

The weirdest part was that he kept staring at him!, the looks ranged from, glancing like he was afraid Pete would disapear if he took his eyes off of him,  and undressing him with his eyes, it was kind of creepy.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, mind if I raid your fridge?" Pete asked.

"Not at all, make yourself at home," Patrick said distracted by something on the computer.

"Do you want something?" Pete asked him from the kitchen, looking for something to restrain him with once he knocks him out, he cant kill him for two reasons, he looks too much like Patrick, and he needs him to tell him how to get his Patrick back.

He finds rope underneath the sink, and makes a mental note to ask Patrick about that later.

"No thanks Pete." Patrick replied and that's when Pete knew for sure that this wasn't the real Patrick, because he didn't try to take it back, and there was no look of absolute horror in his face.

Pete didn't notice Patrick enter the kitchen, while he was pulling out the rope.

"You know, the real Patrick would usually be a stuttering annoyed mess right now, but then again you're not the real Pat-" once he turned around a fist connected with his jaw, and everything went black.  
____________________________________

(Let's see what our Patrick is up to.)

Patrick was in some king of dungeon looking room, all black walls, and lack of sunlight, there were stairs that led somewhere, but he chose to stay close to the mirror incase they guys figure out that the Patrick with them now is an imposter.

It's really cold here, and he hopes they hurry the fuck up.

He hears a noise, comeing from above him, people walking, and talking, he can't make out the voices of the words that well, but he stays silent, not knowing anything about this world, he doesn't want to get caught, so he stays infront of the mirror, and waits, however his angel blade is in his inside jacket pocket, just in case.  
____________________________________

When Pete came too, his head was pounding, and he was tied to a chair in the middle of Patrick's living room.

Not Patrick was standing infront of him.

"You're not Patrick." Pete says.

Patrick rolls his eyes "technically I am, I'm just not the Patrick from this universe." He replied.

"So what do you want?" Pete asked.

Patrick smirks, and eyes his body for a second "Mostly a change of scenery," he says boredly inspecting his fingernails "things were getting a little to dark and dreery back home." He says, and wriggles around trying to get loose.

Patrick watches amused for a second.

"You know, my Pete would've killed me the second he knew I wasn't me," he told him, and Pete is trying not to think about the way he says his Pete too much, because he looks just like Patrick, and it's really throwing him off. "Its one of the many reasons I fell in love with him.".

Pete tries to wrap his brain around the fact that there is a world were he and Patrick are a thing, and it freaks him out on so many levels.

"If you love him so much, why don't you go back to your world and be with him?" Pete asked.

Patrick's smirk faultered. "Its complicated, and none of your damn buisness." Not Patrick snapped.

"Okay, Geez, I'm just trying to understand here man." Pete says, he can feel the rope getting loose "are you going to kill me?" Pete asks, death by Patrick Stump isn't how he pictures going, well maybe not like this.

Patrick considers for a moment, "not if you give me a reason not too." He shrugged "You let me stay here, I'll even bring back the other Patrick, if it wipes that was look of your face, and I'll do own thing, you'll never have to see me again," he offered, the he gives him a flirty smile he's never see. On Patrick's face before "unless you want to." He winks.

Pete cringes, this is wrong on so many levels, and he knows that if his Patrick was here right now, he would be bitching loudly about how they are just friends.

"Not interested." Pete replied, getting his hands free, but keeping them in place were it looks like they are still tied.

Patrick clicked his tongue in disappointment, "okay, well say bye, bye to your Patrick." He says walking over to the mirror grabbing a hammer he must be found while Pete was unconscious, and went to swing at the glass, but Pete let the rope fall, and jumped up, grabbing his hand to stop him making the hammer fall to the floor, he looked shocked that Pete actually got free, but quickly went into fight mode.

This was not his first fist fight with Patrick Stump, and he hopes this Patrick has the same weak spots.

He kicks his behind the knee, and he crumbled the the floor.

"Ah, you bastard!" He exclaimed.

While he's down Pete quickly reads the incantation aloud, and he can see his Patrick on the other side, pacing.

"Patrick!" He shouts getting his attention.

"Pete!, it's about damn time asshole." He said, yep that was his Patrick alright.

"Just hurry up." Pete rolls his eyes.

Patrick comes through the mirror and the other Patrick struggled to his feet.

"Hey handsome," Patrick says to Patrick, who just glared "is there anyway, we can, I don't know forget this ever happened?" He asked.

Pete and Patrick shared a look, they both grabbed him and led him over to the mirror, he was struggling in their grasps.

"No, no please," he pleaded "please don't send me back there,you don't know what it's like!" He begged, but the both ignored him and pushed him through, Patrick remembered the second spell to close it, and recites it, turning the mirror back to normal.

"Well, that was interesting." Pete said.

"Our lives are weird." Patrick said.

"Yeah," Pete agreed "You know he tried coming on to me." Pete informs.

Patrick crinkles his nose up "really?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently he, and his world's Pete are a thing." Pete tells him.

"Wow, that's just, weird." Patrick said, and Pete only half agreed with him.

"Right," Pete said holding the hammer out to him "do you want to do the honors?" Pete asked.

Patrick looked between the hammer, and the mirror, "Nah, who knows, this thing might come in handy someday." Patrick said, and Pete shrugged.

They cleaned up and later Andy and how returned and the told them what had happened. And that the mirror was currently in Patrick's basement.  
____________________________________

Patrick was pacing back and forth, practically screaming the incantation, but it wasn't working.

The door opens and heavy footsteps decent the stairs, and he is face to face with his worst nightmare wearing the face of his lover.

"Hello Patrick." 

"Fuck you, Adriel." 

As Adriel and his minions tortured him, he thought off all the ways he would get his revenge on everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick actually has a sister named Megan but I'm treating her like an original character.

Patrick was up half the night stressing about everything that was going on. He is a vessel, to a psychotic Angel who wants to enslave humanity. He also has an evil twin from an alternate universe, trapped in a cursed mirror in his basement. How did this become his life!!!!" 

He finally fell asleep at around three a.m. 

He was woken up by the sound of someone ringing his doorbell, repeatedly. He groans and checks the time on his phone, it is only ten o'clock. It couldn't be Pete, he has gotten tired of the man banging on his door at all hours of the night, so he just gave him a key.

Patrick reluctantly gets out of bed, putting his sweatpants, and a t-shirt on, going down stairs to possibly murder whoever dares wake him up.

All murderous thoughts leave his head, when he opens the door, and is greeted with a tight hug, from his little sister Megan.

He returns the hug, "Megan, hey sis." He said smiling at the twenty-five year old, "I thought you were in New York." He said.

She shrugged "I wanted to come visit my big brother." She stated.

"Did you drop out of school?" He asked, she had been accepted to NYU, but Megan's never been a finish what you started kind of girl. 

"Can we talk about this later Trick?..., I have news." The blonde said giddyly.

"What is it?" Patrick asked eyeing his sister suspiciously.

She was practically bouncing on her feet. "I met someone, I brought him." She said excitedly, "babe, come meet my brother!" She exclaimed in the direction on her car.

"Be right there darling, just gotta get some bags." 

Patrick's blood ran cold, he knows that voice, the English drawl, but it couldn't be, could it?.

As he approched the front door, Patrick's eyes widened as Luca, put an arm around his baby sisters shoulders.

"Patrick, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Luca." She said placing her hand on the vampires chest, how does she not feel that he had no heart beat?, he loves his sister, but she can honestly be the most ditzy person ever. 

"Hello, Meg had told me so much about you." Luca said as if they haven't tried to kill each other.

He had no choice but to play along, Luca is using his sister as a fucking human shield.

Once inside he felt the tension grow thicker. He also noticed he was still in his pyjamas, and it have him the perfect opportunity to get away for a minute, even though he did not want to leave his sister alone with this maniac.

"Just, give me a moment." He said running up the stairs.

He quickly threw on some pants and a clean shirt, and pulled out his cell phone dialing Pete's number.  
___________________________________

Pete groaned as his ringtone woke him up, they had off last night so he went out, and picked up some chick, and his head is still pounding from the mini bender.

He was going to hang up on whatever asshole decided to call him, this early in the morning, until he was that it was Patrick. He quickly answered the phone, ignoring his headache.

"Hey Trick, what up?" He asked.

"Dude, fucking Luca is in my house." Patrick said in a hushed tone so they wouldn't hear from downstairs.

Pete was confused, "explain." He said swatting away the grabby hands of his one night stand.

Patrick sighed on the other end of the phone "Megan came in this morning, and Luca was with her, he using her to get to me." Patrick explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up!" Pete said, "Luca is with your sister?" Pete asked.

"That is what I just said." Patrick replied.

Pete scrunched his nose up "Yeah but like, with with." 

Patrick was hit with sudden realization "oh God," He groaned in disgust "probably." 

"Gross." 

"Look I need you to come over, and help me come up with something that isn't going to get my sister killed." Patrick said with genuine concern in his voice.

Using the fans as revenge was fucked up, but going after family was crossing a line.

"Hang on buddy I'm on my way." Pete said hanging up, and getting out of the bed, getting dressed.

"I have to leave, you can shower if you want, and don't forget to lock up when you leave." Pete told her, "bye Lindsey.' Pete said.

"It's Lizzie." She corrected.

"Right, well..., bye." Pete said jetting out the door.   
____________________________________

Patrick went back downstairs to see Megan showing Luca the pictures Patrick has in his house.

He cringed, and fought the urge to gag, as he heard Luca laugh at the stories Megan told.

Patrick cleared his throat and Luca continued to act as if there was no history between them, Patrick had to pretend as well for his sister, not knowing what Luca's plans were for her, but he didn't really want to.

"Do you have anything for lunch bro?, I'm starving." Megan complained.

"Um, we could order Chinese." Patrick suggested.

"Oh that would be awesome, what do you think babe?" Meg asked Luca, and Patrick almost threw up.

"That would be great." Luca said smiling at Patrick, who forced a tight smile.

"I'll call." He said pulling his phone out.

Megan gave her brother a confused look, but didn't say anything, as he called the Chinese place, to order take out.  
...

After he ordered they were in the living room, and Patrick would glare at Luca every so often causing the vampire to grin even more. He was not going to let him get away this time.

After a few awkward conversations, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Patrick said practically jumping out of his chair and rushing to open the door, to reveal Pete.

"Hey look, Pete's here!" Patrick said trying to act casual.

"Hey Pete!" Megan greeted enthusiastically.

"Stumpette!" Pete exclaimed walking in, and taking Megan in his arms, "I swear you get shorter every time I see you kiddo." Pete teased.

Megan giggled and playfully punched his arm, "shut up." She said, "baby come here!" She said grabbing Luca by his hand.

"This is Pete, Pete this is Luca." She said.

"Sup." Pete said.

"Yes, Megan has told me much about you as well," he smirks "she says you're like a brother in law to her." He said.

Patrick choked on air.

Pete's face went red.

Megan didn't even look remotely sorry. "It was a joke." She shrugged. "Anyway, how's the album going?" She asked excitedly.

"Its finally finished, it's scheduled to come one in January." Patrick said, Megan almost squealed.

"I'm so exited." She said then looked around "where are Joe and Andy? I wanted to see my other adopted brothers too." She said.

"Oh they're doing their own thing, besides I'm your favorite." Pete said squeezing between her and Luca, putting an arm around her shoulder, she giggled.  
____________________________________

An hour later, they were all in the living room eating their Chinese food. Patrick decided a new approach.

"So Luca," Patrick said trying to hide his bitterness "tell us about yourself." He said trying to get him to slip.

He just smirked, clearly seeing what Patrick is doing. "What would you like to know?" He asked.

You could see the tension in the room "where are you from?" Patrick asked.

"When are you from?" Pete mumbled making Patrick kick him. He grunted in pain. They asks a few more not so subtle questions.

Finally Megan had enough of theses two harassing her boyfriend. "Patrick, May I speak to you, alone." She said with a glare at her brother.

"Excuse us," Patrick said he cast a look at Pete "behave." He said with an accusing finger, Pete offensively out his hand over his heart.  
...

Once the siblings were in the kitchen the younger of the two glared at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like mom, when you're angry?" He asked "seriously, it's creepy." He added.

Megan sighs, "Why are you and Pete harassing Luca like that?" She asked.

He didn't want to tell her, so he tried to be subtle.

"We have..., history, okay." He told her, and she looked confused, as to his they knew each other.

"Well get over it!" She told him, poor kid, she has no idea how much he can not do that "I really like him okay." She said, and she's always been so damn naive, he wonders how she ever made it to twenty-five. 

"Megan you don't understand," he tells her, "Luca will hurt you." He's trying really hard to make her understand without spilling the beans.

"Oh please Tricky, I'm not a little girl anymore, I've had my share of heartbreak." She told him, and he was getting frustrated.

"No Meg, I mean physically hurt." He stressed and now she's looking at him in confusion.

"What do you-"

"Luca is a fucking vampire!" He blurts out.  
____________________________________

When Patrick and Megan left the room, leaving Pete and Luca alone; Pete really tried to behave, but he kept glareing at Luca, as if waiting for him to attack.

"Hello Peter, it's been a long time." The vampire said with a smirk.

"This is low, even for you," Pete says "why are you doing this, why use Megan like this?" Pete asked, but the vampire just chuckled darkly at him.

"Because it's fun." 

Pete gave Luca a stern look "I'm not going to let you hurt them." Pete says.

Luca just leaned it with a smirk, showing off his fangs "try and stop me Peter."..  
____________________________________

"A what?!" Megan exclaimed.

Patrick sighed, he didn't mean for it to come out, "He's a vampire Meg, and he's using you, to get to me." He told her.

"That's, that's crazy," she said pacing "because, first of all vampires don't exist, second of all if they did, why would he be after you?" She asked, nothing was making any sense. 

"Its a long story." He told her, and she was still not understanding,  and Patrick was getting a 'Megan' headache, one that makes it feel like his brain is being squeezed.

Before he could say anything else, Pete was practically thrown into the kitchen.

"Pete?!" Patrick exclaimed.

"I uh, I kinda pissed him off." Pete said as both Stumps helped him to his feet.

"You idiot" 

Megan is convinced now "What did you idiots do to him?!" She asked.

"Patrick killed his girl." Pete said.

Patrick groaned ready to strangle Pete himself "on my God, you helped!" Patrick said.

Luca stalked into the room, and Patrick and Pete stood protectively in front of Megan.

"Its nice to see you again Patrick, sorry I couldn't be there in person last time," he smirking referring to when his goon was killing fans. "We were, a little busy." He said sending a smirk at Megan, who felt sick, how could she not have known she was saying a vampire for almost a month?.

"Leave her out of this." Patrick demanded.

"I could, but it would be less fun," he told him, and Patrick cursed himself for leaving his blade upstairs. "See my plan is to make you watch me kill her." He said, and they had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. Then Luca charged after them and Pete pushed Megan out of the way, and Luca grabbed him by the throat.

"Megan upstairs I have Machete under my bed," he said pulling Luca off of Pete and punching him in the face "I need you to go get it now!" 

Megan ran up the stairs to get brothers room. This whole situation was messed up, and she didn't know how to handle this. 

She found the blade easily, and she heard a bunch of loud bangs from down stairs, and hurried down stairs.

Pete was unconscious, and Luca had Patrick by tge throat ready to bite him.

Patrick must be seen her.

"You gotta cut his head off Meg!" Patrick informed, and this was now how she planned to spend her day.

She ran over, and went to swing, but Luca spun around and grabbed her wrist twisting it so the machete clinked to the floor, and he released Patrick and grabbed Megan.

"Let her go!" Patrick exclaimed.

Megan was terrified, and in the verge of tears.

"Say goodbye to your baby sister." Luca dank his teeth into the side of her neck, and she screamed, Patrick ran over and knocked him off her, she fell to the floor slightly dizzy.

She went over the check on Pete who was still unconscious bleeding from a cut on his head.

Patrick manages to grab the machete and swing it as hard as he could, cutting his head off with one swing, closing his mouth, and eyes so none of his blood got into them.

Finally.

Pete started stirring awake.

"Ugh, I feel like my brain was put in a blender, then put back in my head," He said, and looked to the siblings, "did we win?" He asked.

"Luca is dead." Patrick said.

"Sweet." 

Megan ran over and hugged her brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She wiped her eyes, and nodded.

"A little confused, but I'm okay." She said.

"Yeah, I guess we owe you an explanation." Patrick said.

After they all got cleaned up, Patrick and Pete told Megan everything.

The young blonde was speechless for a moment.

"Oh my God, that's..., just..., wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah, it's definitely not what we thought we'd be doing." Pete said.

"I just, can't believe this kind of shit is real, just, fuck." Megan said.

"That's what I said." Patrick replied, and she smiled "so, please don't tell mom and dad." Patrick added.

Megan actually laughed "Are you kidding me they'd freak out, no way," she said "I hope you guys take down this Adriel guy." She said.

"Us too." Pete said.  
____________________________________

Megan stayed for two days, and decided to go back to New York (with much convincing from Pete and Patrick).

Pete came over to see her off.

"Well, good luck with saving the world." She said, then hugged her brother.

"I love you sissy." Patrick said kissing her forehead.

"Take care of him." She said to Pete when she hugged him.

"Always." Pete replied.

They helped Megan load up her car, said goodbye again, and watched her drive off.

"Tour starts tomorrow," Pete tells him "I've seen the schedule, we'll be in L.A in two months." Pete informs him, remembering Emma's vision.

Patrick doesn't think this will end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick's mind was racing as he finished packing his suitcase.

They had two months to stop Adriel, and had no idea how they were going to do it, they still haven't heard from Gabriel or Emma. Not to mention that they were about to be stuck on a bus for four hours on their way to Iowa.

They weren't ready.

The bus arrived around eleven in the morning, Patrick grabbed his suitcase, locked his door, and boarded the bus.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Emma on the bus talking, and laughing with the guys.

Patrick smiled at her.

"Emma, hey." He greeted, "what are you doing here?" He asked, putting his stuff with the rest of theirs.

"Well Pete thought it would be a good idea to bring me along, incase I have a vision I won't have to call I'll just be right here, I'm your plus one." She said, and actually seemed to be exited about it, like she must not get out often.

That was actually a good idea, so he didn't question it.

Once they got settled, and the driver actually started moving, they could talk without him hearing.

"Have you heard anything from Gabriel?" Pete asked.

"Gabe is working on something." She told them. 

Joe rolled his eyes "that's specific." He said sarcastically.

Emma looked in his General direction "we don't exactly exchange notes." She replied. "Gabriel usually prefers to keep to himself, and work alone." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Then why is he helping us?" Pete asked, because ever since they met, all Gabriel has done is tell them to sit tight, and two months is basically around the corner.

"Boy, do I look like a mind reader?!" She asked "no, I'm a seer, not a psychic, there is a difference." She told him.

Pete put his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay geez, I was just asking." Pete said, Emma rolled her pure white eyes behind her sunglasses.

"But we are running out of time," Patrick finally spoke, "we're in L.A in two months, and if Emma's vision is right, then without a real plan were screwed." Patrick stressed, and the room went quiet, because they knew he was right.

They heard a flap of wings, and a woosh of air.

"Whats with the long faces?" 

Gabriel was suddenly in the bus, causing them to jump in suprise.

"God I'll never get use to that." Joe said in suprise.

"Sorry." Gabe said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pete asked "Its been a week." He told him.

"Calm down Petey," Gabriel said, and Pete rolled his eyes, "I've been busy." Have told him.

"With what?" Joe asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, I'm just checking in." He told them.

Patrick rolled his eyes "so you just popped in to tell us that you have no plan, Adriel is still on the loose, and I'm screwed." Patrick snarked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Gabriel replied.

"Come on Gabe, you have to have something." Pete said.

Gabriel sighed "when I have something I'll tell you, for now just-"

"Gabriel I swear of you tell us to sit tight, I'm going to shove my angel blade up your ass." Pete snapped getting irritated.

Gabriel seemed to think it was funny "kinky," he said wiggling his eyebrows "as tempting as that sounds, I have some important matters to attend to." Gabe said, then vanished.

"Great, that's just fucking fantastic!" Patrick exclaimed "our archangel is useless, we might as well summon Adriel now, and get this over with, because it doesnt look like anything we try is going to work!" Patrick said defeated slumping into his seat.

"Don't fucking joke like that Trick." Pete said.

"Who said I was joking!" 

"Everyone just calm down," Emma said getting their attention "there's nothing we can do right now, so let's just do what Gabe says." She told them, trying to put an end to the arguing.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Andy asked.

Emma shifted in her seat. "Its a long story, but to get to the point, he saved my life, and I owe him." She said.

The bus was silent for a moment. 

"Just out of curiosity," Joe said, "how come he hasn't healed your blindness?" Joe asked carefully, Andy smacked his arm.

"Its permanent if he heals my sight I loose my gift." She said.

"How'd it happen?" Joe asked.

Emma took a deep breath "I was young, and I trusted the wrong person, I really don't want to talk about it." She told him.

"But."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, and you could feel the tension in the room. "I'm sorry, I just, I don't like talking about it is all." She said a little calmer.

An awkward silence filled the empty space on the bus, and Joe felt bad that he upset her.

"So, what do you idiots usually do in your long ass road trips?" Emma asked, and they decided to just let her little outburst go, even though they were all as curious as Joe to learn more about their, sort of friend.

They ended up putting in a movie, since Emma insisted that she was content just listening to it.  
____________________________________

Halfway through their Starwars marathon Joe, Emma, and Andy ended up falling asleep on the couch. Pete and Patrick were still awake, and with only forty minutes until they get to the hotel.

The silence and tension on the bus made the four hour drive seem longer.

"Are you really thinking about just giving up?" Pete asked breaking the silence. 

Patrick groans, wishing he'd have just kept his mouth shut "let it go Pete." Patrick said.

But of course he didn't.

"No I won't let it go, and I not going to let you give up either." Pete said firmly.

"There's nothing we can do Pete, I think the only reason we've made it this far was because we got into hunting first." Patrick tells him.

Pete thinks he has a point, but it doesn't matter because Pete not only promised Megan that he'd take care of Patrick, but he promised himself a long time ago, that he'd always look out for the kid.

"It doesn't matter, I said I'm not going to let anything happen to you, so I'm not you going to just let you throw away all my hard work," he tells him, and Patrick actually smiled "understand?" Pete asked.

"Whatever you say Pete." 

Pete smirks "Don't you mean, thanks Pete?" He teased.

"I fucking hate you." Patrick grumbled.

Pete laughed "No you don't." And Patrick couldn't help but laugh.  
...  
They finally got to the hotel, and everyone was tired, and went straight to bed after getting to their rooms.  
____________________________________

The next morning they had an interview, and had to come up with a believable excuse as to why the album was pushed back, and why it took so long to finish. Patrick ended up saying that their best record are made when they argue, and none of them argued, so something has to be done. Everyone believed it, and the interview is finally over as around noon.

They had sound check, and Emma tagged along.

"Who the hell is this?" Tony asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma snarked back.

"This is Emma Dawson, she's our friend we invited her on tour." Pete explained.

Tony rolled his eyes "fine, but she's your responsibility,  I have a hard time keeping you little shits out of trouble as it is." He said, then stormed off.

"Well he seems like a charming fella." Emma said sarcastically.

They couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, we gotta do sound check," Patrick said everything feeling normal for once "you wanna come listen, or stay out here?" He asked Emma.

She pondered, she doesn't really know her way around this place, so it might be a good idea to hang around the guys for a while.

"Sure, why the hell not." She said, grabbing Joe's arm. "Lead the way." She said, steping in time with Joe.  
...

Sound check was finished and they went back to hotel to relax before the concert.

They were all hanging out in hotel bar, not drinking just hanging out, they heard it had good food.

"So you guys just, travel the world, and play music for people, and you get paid for it?".

Patrick chuckled "Its not that simple, there is actually a lot of hard work that goes into being a band." He told her, then one one the young waitresses walked over and asked for an autograph, which they were happy to do.

Another one asked for Patrick's number, he politely turned her down.

"Oh, yeah sounds rough." Emma joked.

Andy glanced over at the bar, and spotted a familiar face.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go use the restroom." He lied, and no one questioned it when he got up.  
...  
Andy walked up to the bar, and say down right next to her.

"Andy, what a nice suprise."

"Are you following us Alex?" He asked, and she just smirked.

"Of course not, I'm here on business." She told him, and he doesn't believe her "the two of us being in the same place at the same time, must be just coincidence, or fate." She added, and he rolled his eyes.

"What kind of business?" He asked.

"Just meeting someone who's interested in buying a good luck charm." She said innocently batting her eye lashes "what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We have a concert in town, we're staying at this hotel." He told her.

"That's funny, me too." She smiled at him seductively.

"This isn't happening..., again," He informs her "the last time was a mistake." He said.

"You certainly seemed like you enjoyed yourself." She taunted.

He was about to reply, when someone clearing their throat, caught their attention.

"Funny, this doesn't look like the bathroom." Joe said,  and Andy knows he's never going to hear the end of it.

"Trohman." Alex greeted.

"Slut." Joe replied flatly.

Alex scoffed "Oh that's real mature," she said "like I've never heard that one before." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"We were just talking Joe." Andy told him, like he actually had to explain himself.

"Whatever," Joe said "we gotta go anyway, if you remember we have a show to do." Joe told him, and Andy rolled his eyes at Joe's hostile attitude, 

He doesn't understand why Joe acts like this when Alex is around. Sure she's betrayed them, and none of them trust her, but Joe is the only one who really seems to hate her, plus last time they met she help save Patrick.

"Whatever, I was just leaving anyway," Alex said "see you boys around.".

They walked outside to the bus without a word.  
____________________________________

The vibe was awkward as they were getting ready for this concert. It was a smaller venue than they were use too, so the all shared a dressing room.

Andy and Joe wouldn't even look at each other, Patrick was in his head, and Pete wasn't as hyper as usual.

Even Emma could tell this wasn't how it was suppose to be.

"Okay, who kicked who's puppy?" The seer asked, and they have her a strange look.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can physically feel the tension in the room, what's going on?" She asked.

Joe was about to answer when Tony barged in.

"What's the hold up guys, you're on in five." He told them then turned to Emma, "did you guys get changed with her in here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well she's blind." Pete shrugged.

"And gay." Joe added.

"Really?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hella gay, and blind." She replied.

Tony shrugged and accepted it for what it was.

"Okay, but still hurry the hell up." He said slamming the door.

"Feel free to hang out in here, if you want to." Pete told her.

Emma nodded "sure." She replied, and the boys walked out.  
...  
It wasn't their best show. 

Patrick's throat was sore from attempting Young and Menace, but the crowd seemed to enjoy it, Pete missed a note, and Andy tried to say something to Joe, but he ignored him.

Finally they ended the show with alone together and the crowed loved it.

"What the hell is going on with you two?!" Pete asked, Joe and Andy.

"Andy knew Alex is in town, and wasn't going to bother to tell us." Joe said accusingly.

Andy rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?, why wouldn't you tell us that?" Pete asked.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal, considering last time we saw her, and helped us." Andy said.

"Yeah, but that woman changes her mind like Patrick changes hat's." Pete said.

"Yeah..., hey!" Patrick replied, Pete shrugged.

"She's not here to mess with us, it's just a coincidence." Andy argued.

"Do we really believe in coincidences anymore?" Joe asked, and Andy was about to say something.

"Look, just no more secrets." Pete interjected "to get through this we all need to be 100% honest with each other, okay?" Pete asked.

Patrick felt bad, that he still hasn't told them what Adriel said he would do to them if he didn't say yes.

But he nodded anyway, Along with everyone else.

"Okay, good." Pete said 

"You have meet and greet in five minutes." Their new assistant Amy informed them. She was an older woman, and not as friendly as Marissa.

"Let's go." Pete said  
___________________________________

Alex felt a chill run down her spin once she walked into her hotel room.

She turned to see Adriel lounging on the couch, smirking at her.

Her first thought was the he would kill her, so she went for her gun, but he stood up to reveal that it was in his hand, she backed up as he got closer, until her back was to the wall.

"Angel blade, melted into bullets, creative, I imagine they'd work on you just fine as well." He said, placing the gun right under her chin.

Alex's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already." She told him, and he removed the gun.

"I would, but I find you rather amusing," he told her, and she said nothing "I mean, you put up this act of being, a cold, heartless bitch, I mean the bitch part is right," he said and she rolled her eyes "but, one time with the damn drummer, and you suddenly develop a conscience." He laughed.

"Is there a reason you're here?" She asked hoping he'll just get to the point so she can get out of here.

"Yes," he said backing out of her space, "I need you back on my side." He told her.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"My big brother is using himself as a shield for them, and as you can see, I am not strong enough to take him just yet." He said, and Alex really looked at him.

The skin was chipping off the vessel his hair was thinner, he needed Patrick to say yes, and soon.

"Why would I help you, it's clear that they are the winning side," and shrugged, maybe if she played her cards right she'd get something out of it.

All she got was a dark smirk "Oliver Anderson."

Alex felt her heart contract, she hasn't heard that name in a long time, she sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked

"Get close to them, make them trust you." He instructed "and the report back to me." He told her.

"And what if I can't?" She asked.

"Well, then you better hold on to that picture in your pocket, because that's the last you'll ever see of him." And with that he vanished.

Alex let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, and slid down the wall, bringing her knees to get chest, and for the first time, in a very long time; she cried.  
____________________________________

Once they returned to the hotel, they all graviated over to Pete and Patrick's room to unwind.

"Ugh, I never thought the line would end." Pete groaned sinking into the couch.

"I love our fans to death, but why does there have to be so many at one time." Patrick added.

"My hand cramped halfway through." Joe said.

"I need a nap." Andy chimed in.

From the mini fridge Emma decided to add in her two sense, "Wow, you are the biggest bunch of babies I've ever met." She said blinding searching for a bottle opener, for the beer she found.

"Thank you for your input Em!" Joe said from the living room.

"No problemo." She responded "ah ha!" She exclaimed finally finding the bottle opener on the counter, she popped the top, and took a swig, Joe got up to get one as well.

"So are you two still mad at each other?" Pete asked Andy shrugged.

Joe returned with two more beers which he handed over to Pete and Patrick.

"Here." Joe said dropping a bottle of water in Andy's lap, and walked away, to sit with Emma at the table.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Patrick said   
...  
Emma, Andy, and Joe were just about to return their own rooms, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Joe said.

He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Alex standing there, he immediately closed it before she could say anything.

"Seriously Joe!" Andy exclaimed walking over and opening the door. To tel her in.

"Thank you Andy." She said walking in.

Pete and Patrick shared a look of confusion and stood, to walk over to her and the guys.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick asked, remembering that he owes her a favor.

"Relax Patrick, I'm not here to collet, just yet." She told him.

"When why are you here?" Pete asked.

"I'm here because I have some information on Adriel." She told them.

Just then Emma entered the room.

"Something smells, like skank." She said, and Alex have a brief look of suprise when she was saw her. "Lexie, is that you?" She asked, and Alex rolled her eyes and the boys were confused.

"Hi sis, it's been a long time." Alex replied.

Now they were really confused.

"You two are sisters?" Pete asked.

"Foster, sisters." Emma corrected "former." She added.

Well they defiantly didn't see this one coming, the vibe in the room, so suffocatingly awkward, but even Joe knew what to say; and he's always got something to say when Alex is involved.

"Its good to see you Emmy." Alex told her.

Emma folded her arms, with a scowl on her face, she wasn't even sure if she was even looking at Alex, but at this point she didn't care.

"I wish I could say the same thing," Emma said "but there are a few reasons as to why I can't." She told her,and Alex sighed.

"Um, should we leave you two alone?, to talk this out or?" Joe asked awkwardly.

"No." Emma said.

"Yes." Alex said at the same time.

The boys gave up.

"You guys want to know  how I lost my eyes?" She said her voice wavering a bit.

Alex got an alarmed look on her face "Emma." 

"Ask her." Emma said, before turning around, blindly storming off into the bathroom slamming the door, after running into it.

The room was quiet.

"Oookay." Pete said awkwardly.

No one said anything for a long time, after a while Alex started sniffling, not crying, but close. Joe spoke.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

She just shook her head, "we were kids, it was an accident, I didn't," she took a deep breath "I didn't mean too." She said.

Joe just scoffed in disbelief and walked right passed her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." He said, walking over, and knocking on the bathroom door.  
____________________________________

Emma sat on the floor crying, she hates crying, it takes her back to when she was eight, and small, and unable to defend herself, even though she's older then Alex or Lexie as she used to call her when they were little, Alex used to always protect her from the older kids, as well as their foster parents, and she hates herself for missing how it used to be.

A knock pulled her back to reality.

"Go away, I don't want to talk." She said, but even sure if her eyes are closed or not, when she brings her hand up to wipe the stray tears away.

"Its me Joe." 

Emma groans in annoyance. "I know who it is, I can see your fucking aura, but I said I didn't want to talk!" She said, but Joe didn't leave, she heard a suffling sound and the bathroom door clicked, and opened.

She sighed and hugged her knees tighter, Joe sits down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Do I fucking look okay?" She snapped. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Joe shrugged "it's alright," he said "if it make you feel any better I hate her too." She told her, Emma actually chuckled  
...

"Well this just got really uncomfortable." Pete said awkwardly, no one has saris anything since Joe went to talk to Emma.

And moved to put his arm around Alex, "are you okay?" He asked her, but she moved before he could touch her.

"I'm fine, Andy," she said firmly "I just came to give you information anyway." She said.

That got Pete and Patrick's attention, they turned to the woman.

"What kind of information?" Patrick asked.

Alex sighed "Adriel, asked me to spy on you, to try an earn your trust, so he can make his move," she informed them, and they all shared a concerned look. "Also his vessel is crumbling, he's weak, so you boys need to come up with a plan, and soon." She told them.

"Thanks Alex." Andy said, maybe she can change.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not doing this for you," 

Nevermind.

"Then what do you want?" Pete asked suspiciously.

Alex thinks for a moment. "I want your angel to hide me from Adriel, like he did to you." She told them.

"Really that's all?" Patrick asked suprised.

Alex shrugged, "I can be reasonable." She said simply.

It sounded fair, but Pete decided they could probably use Alex, as their double agent.

"How about this," Pete said getting her attention "if you side with us, and give Adriel false information, and not only will you get Archangel protection, but when this is all over, we'll send you wherever you want to go." Pete offered, and Andy, and Patrick looked at him in suprise.

Alex just smirked turns out these guys do know how to negotiate "alright, deal." She said holding her hand out, Pete shook it.

"Betray us, and all bets are off, and you deal with Adriel yourself." He said.

"Understandable." She said, but she didn't leave, she looked to the bathroom door.

"She'll come around." Andy told her, and she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"If we're going to be working together, we'll need to exchange numbers." She said, changing the subject, they all took out their phones, and have Alex their numbers, and she gave them her personal phone number, "he probably won't take it, but give it to Joe too." She said, and the nodded, either in reply, or agreement she wasn't sure.

"We'll be in touch." Patrick said, she smirked, at him for using her lines.

"Bye boys." She said waving them off.

Andy took a longer look as she walked out.

"Tell the truth Andy," Pete said making him, turn to the bassist "did you hit that?" He asked, Andy just smirked.

Joe, and Emma, finally came out of the bathroom, and Joe looked around, "she leave?" Joe asked, and they nodded "good, what did she want anyway?" Joe asked as he and Emma sat on the couch.

"Actually she just came to give us information, and she's agreed to be our double agent." Pete explained.

Emma, and Joe, both made skeptical faces at that, "and you really believe that?" Emma asked.

"Its all we got right now." Pete said.

"Okay, but when she betrays us again, don't say we didn't warn you." Joe said stubbornly, making Andy roll his eyes.

No one really had much to say, so Andy, Emma and Joe went back their room, Emma took one of the two beds, and Andy slept on the couch.  
____________________________________

Alex returned to her hotel room, with a heavy sight, guilt washed over her, and she hates them for making her actually feel emotions, but Adriel wasn't giving her a choice, the bastard had brought in the one person she cares for in the whole damned world; and even though she thinks, Andy his working his way up there, she will do whatever Adriel wants her to do, for the sake of her son.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel finished drink one hundred percent aware that he was being fallowed, ever since their first encounter Adriel has had his minions watching him closely. Getting up from his stool the Archangel leaves the money on the bar and heads for the door.

Walking out into the cold New York air Gabriel shoves his hands in his pockets, and wanders around allowing himself to be fallowed. Gabriel led him and his shadow to an abandoned subway station, before finally acknowledging them.

Gabriel turned around and smirked at the angel fallowing him; the vessel of this angel was maybe a foot taller than himself. He was lanky, and dressed in a suit, probably trying to impress Adriel; because Adriel is the dress for success type of guy.

"You're not very stealthy, I know you've been fallowing me for weeks." Gabriel told him. He willed his angel blade into existance, gripping it firmly in his hand.

"Adriel sent me to ask you to come quietly." The Angel said.

Gabriel chuckled "Was I not clear the last time?" He asked. "It is never going to happen." Gabriel said intentionally slowly.

The Angel just smirked "Adriel said you might say that," he said, and Gabriel was getting bored. "He also said that if you did not cooperate then to kill you.".

This time Gabriel let out an exaggerated laugh, clutching his stomach and wiping an invisible tear from his eye, before finally regaining himself "Sorry it's just- how stupid can you be?" He asked. The young angel didn't reply "Angel blades can not kill Archangels, you jackass." He laughed.

That's when the angel let his blade fall from his sleeve and into his hand, but it was not a normal angel blade. It may look similar; but Gabriel could notice the subtle diffrence in length, and shape.

He was suddenly un-amused.

"Where did you get that?" Gabriel asked, as the angel gripped the Archangel blade tightly.

"Adriel gave it to me and told me to, and I quote. Stab you in your traitor face." He replied.

Gabriel and the other angel were circling each other, blades drawn in defense. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was the angel who striked first.

He lunged at the Archangel, blade aiming for his heart; but instead Gabriel just faded away in a puff of smoke. The Angel stumbled, I'm temorary confusion before he realized it was a trick . The real Gabriel came up behind him and drove his angel blade into his back. The angels grace burned out of him; and he fell to the ground the outline of wings singed into the floor.

"Well that was easier then I expected," Gabriel said to himself, looking at the dead vessel. "Oh well." He shrugged removing his blade from the others back. The second he turned around there was another angel, with an Archangel blade that moved to quickly for Gabe to react effectively before the tip of the blade pierced his abdomen, he managed to drive his blade into the others heart before it could go any deeper, then he weakly fell to the floor, blood spilling out of his abdomen, soaking his hand and cloths, Grace shining through the open wound.

"Fuck." He gasped in pain.

He he has enough strength to get to where he needs to be.  
____________________________________

Their shows got better since Iowa, they were now in New York, and they've added Hold Me Tight Or Don't to the setlist, and the crowed loves it, screaming, and practically pulling their hair out.

Things felt normal, Patrick was singing his heart out, Joe and Andy are talking again, and Pete is back to his energetic puppy-like self. They ended the show with I don't care, and the crowed went wild.

Pete sends a shout out to the crowed, and wishes them all a goodnight, then they all went   
back to the dressing room, to get ready for meet and greets.  
...  
"That was, better," Emma said, once they got inside the dressing room "you guys actually sound like a real band." She teased.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny." Joe said rolling his eyes.

After loading everything back on the bus, the guys and Emma made their way back to the hotel.

Once in the elevator Emma tightly gripped the bar with a sharp gasp, luckily they were the only ones in the elevator. Her vision ended, and the doors opened.

"Gabriel, he's hurt." She said, and they all shared a concerned look.

"Where is he?" Joe asked.

"He should be in our room soon." She said, and they rushed there.

As soon as Andy got the door unlocked the five of them barged in.

Her vision showed Emma exactly what kind of state the Archangel was in, she could hear the light buzzing of his injured grace, so she was able to run over to his side, from were he was on the chair, trying to stop his bleeding with a towel.

"Gabe, what happened?!" She asked, her voice was full of worry.

"Adriel, got his hands on Archangel blades," he explained "then the bastard didn't even have the balls to use it on me himself." He said groaning in pain as he tried to move.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Pete asked.

"That's not really how it works." Gabriel told him, glaring through his sweat soaked bangs.

"What do we do?" Patrick asked.

Emma waved them off, "I got this." She said shrugging her jacket off.

"Emma, you don't have to." He told her.

Emma ignored him "just make it quick." She said.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, confused by the whole situation.

Gabriel and Emma were silent for a moment before Emma finally answered him.

"To heal himself, he needs to touch my soul." She told him.

They had no idea what that ment, or what it involved; but judging by the hesitation on Gabriel's face, they could tell is wouldn't be a pleasant experience for Emma.

Gabriel hesitanted, but sat up. 

The guys watched in concern and awe as Gabriel's hand seemed to phase through Emma, the seer bit back a scream, and they ended up turning away, not being able to watch much longer.

Soon it was over and Gabe was healed, he stood and caught Emma as she fainted, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently.

"Is she going to be okay?" Joe asked concerned.

"She just needs to rest." He told them taking her glasses off and gently setting them on the bedside table.

"They've been fallowing you," Patrick stated when Gabriel finally turned away from the seer, "that's why you haven't been around, because of they find you, they can find us." He said, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Bravo, you've got me all figured out; now, sit your asses down and listen up." Gabriel told them.

Without hesitation the band did as the Archangel told them, plopping down on the couch both Andy and Pete on the ends, Joe, and Patrick in the middle. Waiting for the angel to speak.

"We have two months before Emma's vision comes true; now, Emma only saw you say yes," Gabriel began. The boys only nodded. Allowing him to continue. "However his current vessel is crumbling, if he doesn't find another temporary one; and soon he'll be completely vulnerable." Gabriel explained.

"But that doesn't explain why Patrick would ever say yes."  Pete chimed in, Gabriel hummed in thought.

"It must be something major that happens to make you change your mind." Gabriel said, and Patrick was about to say something, but Pete best him to it.

"Well whatever it is we'll figure it out, because I know for a fact that there is nothing Adriel could do or say to make Patrick be on his side." Pete said confidently, putting and arm around Patrick's shoulders, "right Trick?" He added.

He should really tell them; but if he does then they'll just tell him not to worry, that everything is going to be fine, but it won't, he knows it won't.

"Right." Patrick lies.

There was a pause before Andy spoke up "so, what do we do about Adriel trying to find another temporary vessel?" The drummer asked.

"Let me worry about that, you guys just act like everything is normal, and I'll be I touch," He told them, before looking back at Emma, who made a soft sleepy noise "And take good care of her." Gabriel said before vanishing, off to who knows where.  
____________________________________

They had a few days to spend in New York and planned on taking advantage of it.

Joe, Andy, and Emma wandered off sometime in the afternoon, Pete jokes about the trio; calling them the three musketeers. 

Pete was off doing Pete things.

Meanwhile Patrick decided to go visit his sister.

(Bet y'all forgot about her, lol.)

However. When Patrick couldn't get a hold of her he decided to stop by the campus; only to be told that Megan hasn't been back since she dropped out. 

So to say that Patrick was mad was an understatement, but he was also worried. One supernatural creep already got to his sister once, the last thing he needs is Adriel to find her. So Patrick calls her again.

He's sent straight to voicemail. "Megan, I swear if you don't call me back in fifteen minutes I will have your phone tracked." He said to the voicemail then hung up.

True to his word fifteen minutes passed, and he was dialing Sams number to have him track his sisters, but Megan called him back.

"Where are you?!" He asked immediately.

"I'm in Brooklyn, I'm staying at the super 8 on main street, first floor, room six." She said, and he calmed down a little.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said hanging up.

Patrick probably should've let the guys know where he was going, but he was more worried about why his sister was in a motel in Brooklyn instead of in New York City at school like she told him she was for the last three weeks. 

So luckily he was able to rent a car pretty much, since he figured the guys would pick him up on the bus later, if this takes to long.  
...

He arrived a little after noon, and easily found Megan's motel room he knocked and she opened the door immediately.

"You are such a drama queen." The blonde said letting her brother in; making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Okay Megan, explain now." Patrick demanded.

Megan sighed, and plopped down sitting on the bed.

"I did go back. Well I was going to, but I just kept thinking about everything you and Pete told me," She explained. He just let her talk "so I've, kind of been hunting." She confessed, and Patrick was just staring at her wife eyed.

"You..., you've been. What?!" Patrick exclaimed pacing and messaging his temples.

"Hunting," Megan tells him again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to be more like you." She said, and Patrick scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean, I'm totally tone def, and don't know the diffrence, between a bass, and a guitar."

"Mostly pitch."

"See!!!" Megan exclaimed, then she let out a sigh "I just wanted to be more like you, you're life is so exciting," she said "you get to travel the world, and everyone loves you, and you also apparently battle evil now. You're a God damn superhero!" Megan emphasized.

Patrick offered her a half hearted smile.

"And I'm just..., I'm just Patrick Stumps annoying little sister, the one who always screws up. Can't keep a job, can't keep a guy," she said with a sad sigh "I just thought, that maybe If I hunted to, then I'd at least be somewhat in the same level as you." She explained.

Patrick waiting to see if she was finished with her vent, before sitting text to her.

"I had no idea you felt like that." He told her, and she just laughed a little bitterly.

"Yeah well I'm sure it's hard to notice some things from the pedestal everyone has you on." She grumbled.

Patrick decided that this was an argument for another day. "That's no excuse to get yourself killed Meg." He told her "now come on, you're coming back with me." Patrick said, and he started grabbing her stuff.

Megan was going to protest, but decided it was pointless, and started helping.  
____________________________________

Pete returned from his little adventure, to find the hotel room was empty. 

"Patrick?!" He called out with no answer.

He called Joe, but none of them have heard from him all day, and that's when Pete started freaking out.

A million things started running through his head; what if Adriel had kidnapped him again, and is torturing him right now?!!.

Just before he has a full mental break down, Patrick walked in, with Megan.

"Thank God, where have you been?!" Pete exclaimed then he turned to Megan confused "what's Megan doing here?" He asked, the young blonde just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"She's been hunting, I found her in Brooklyn." Patrick said.

"What?, are you crazy?, you could've been killed!" Pete said sharing Patrick's consern.

"But I didn't," She replied. "Look you can't really get mad at me for doing exactly what youbate doing." She told them.

"Oh yes we can." Patrick corrected, Megan rolled her eyes.

That's when Joe and Andy decided to return with Emma.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

They once again explained, and Megan had to sit and listen to Joe, and Andy lecture her next.

"Guys, I am not a baby!, I'm twenty-five. I am perfectly capable of making my own damn decisions." She snapped, and the room went quiet.

"Meg-"

"I like hunting, and I've gotten good at it," she said, stopping Patrick from saying what he was going to say. "Stop treating me like I'm just your dumb little sister." Megan said, said storming out.

Patrick went to go after her, but Pete stopped him.

"Just let her cool down." Pete told him, and Patrick reluctantly nodded.

There was an awkward silence until Emma spoke up.

"She sounded hot," she announced, Patrick have her a weird look "she wouldn't happen to be bi or anything?" Emma asked.

Patrick rolled his eyes, and sat down on the couch, wondering what he was going to do about his sister.  
____________________________________

Megan went for a walk, needing to cool off. She hates when she fights with her brother; because he is the most important person in her life, her hero. She says that with all her heart, but damn it he can be such an overprotective ass  sometimes. Pete too, over the years she's thought of all the guys as her brothers, but out of all of Patrick's bandmates she's closer to Pete.

She's not sure how long she walks for, just that it's dark now and she's not sure which way she came from. She stops on some street, and pulls out her phone dialing Patrick's number.

He picks up on the first ring, "Thank God, where are you?" He asked sounding more releaved than anything.

"I'm not really sure the street sign is all faded, but I'm across the street from City Hall, if that means anything." She told him.

"Okay, stay right there I'm coming to get you." Patrick said, then hung up.

Megan stood under the street light as she waited for her brother. Ignoring the whistles and catcalls from drunk men across the street, or people who offered her a ride.

Something in the ally behind her made her jump, probably a cat. She ignored it, and was about to call Patrick again; but before she could a hand closed around her mouth to muffle her scream, and all of a sudden everything disappeared.  
____________________________________

When Patrick and Pete got to the street that Megan was suppose to be on, Patrick immediately jumped out of the car when he saw that she wasn't there.

"Megan!" 

They looked around for about twenty minutes, before Pete found her phone, in the ground broken.

"Patrick, look." He said showing him the shattered IPhone.

Patrick's brain when into panic mode "Fuck." He swore, looking up and down the street, "do you think-"

"Adriel took her?" Pete asked Patrick nodded "maybe." He said, it wasn't a far reach. If they've been fallowing Gabriel, then they could've been fallowing Megan too.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! this all my fucking fault." Patrick said clearly upset, Pete shared his concern, but didn't let it show.

"I'm gonna call Andy and Joe," he told him "and then we're going to call Gabriel." Pete tells him, keeping his voice even, so maybe Patrick will calm down, and not freak out so much.

It seems to be working; because Patrick takes a deep breath and let's out slowly "Okay." He nods.

"We're going to find her." Pete promises.

Patrick relaxes a bit, and Pete calls Andy, and tells him what's going on, as they make their way back to the hotel.  
____________________________________

Megan has woken up in some questionable places before.

but being one hundred percent sober, and lying on the floor of a dirty basement God only knows where, after being kidnapped, by most likely a supernatural being, was a first for her.

When she spots the door she quickly gets to her feet; running up the stairs, but realises the door his locked.

She starts pounding on it with her fists.

"Let me the fuck out!" 

She kicks it "who ever the fuck you are, I swear I am going to kill you!" She screamed.

When she was met with silence she walked back down to the floor to look around. That's when she noticed a small window only a few feet above her. If she can just find something to stand on, she could open it, and get out, she's small enough to squeeze through.

Unfortunately she finds nothing.

Why does she gave to be so short?!.

He starts jumping trying to get a grip on the ledge to hoist herself up, but she can barley reach it.

"Come one Megan." She tell herself, as she backs up to get a running start.

Once she reached the wall she brings her foot up to try and walk up it, only to lose her footing, and fall right on her arm on the concrete floor.

"Fuck!" She groaned both in pain, and aggrivation, she stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Leaving so soon?" 

Megan jumped in suprise when her kidnapper, who she is pretty sure is Adriel was suddenly in the room. Then she cringed looking at him, he looked like his skin was slowly melting off his face, he looked like a low grade DC villain.

"You must be Adriel," she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You catch on quick, you're not nearly at ditzy as people say." He told her, and she had to resist the urge to flick him off.

"What do you want with me?" Megan asked.

Adriel smirked "You're the little sister of my vessel, obviously I want to use you as leverage, or bait." He said with a shrug.

"My brother and his friends, are going to find me, and then they're going to kill you." She told him.

He took a step closer making her take a step back.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" He asked, Megan said nothing. He smirked and backed away.

"I'll be checking on you," he told her "don't go anywhere." He snickered and then he was gone.

Megan tries the window again, but to no avail, whatever the guys are planning she hopes the do it soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel searched all of New York, but there was no sign of Megan anywhere.

The band had to leave for Houston, so they were taking a plane this time, and Patrick had zero enthusiasm about this tour. He didn't really want to leave without his sister, but what choice did he have. No one knew where she was, and Gabriel couldn't find her; he just needs to act like everything was okay until they can come up with a plan to find her.

Once they landed, and got to the hotel it was already late. They all went straight to their rooms.

"What if we don't find her Pete?" Patrick asked once they were alone "What if she's..., what if we don't find her?" He's panicking again.

"We cant think like that Trick," Pete tells him. "She is going to be fine.".

"How can you be so God damn positive all the time?" Patrick asked, and pete just shrugged.

"I guess someone has to be." He replied.

Patrick didn't say anything, he got hit ready for bed, and hoped that Megan was okay.  
____________________________________

(Lets check on Megan, shall we?)

Megan paced around the room, if it wasn't for the window, she wouldn't know what time of day it was.

She's been here for three days at least. 

No one has come, aside from Adriel's minions trying to give her food, but she refuses to eat it. Afraid it might be poisoned for something.

Which she knows is completely ridiculous; because in order to use her Adriel needs her alive. She just wished her brother and the guys would hurry the hell up.

She managed to get on the ledge, but the window was stuck; she used all her strength to wedge it open, but only managed to crack it open an inch, before she heard someone coming.

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself climbing down as fast as she could, sitting on the floor like nothing happened.

Adriel walked in which was different, usually he'd just poof in.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

He smirked "just wanted to inform you that your brother and his friends have left for Houston." He said with a wicked grin on his face "their angel friend wasn't able to find you, since I have the place warded." He added.

"They'll come up with something," she said confidently "they wouldn't just leave me here with some lunatic.".

"If you say so." 

And once again Megan was alone. She got back on the ledge to try again.  
____________________________________

The next day after their interview Patrick manages to get away from the guys long enough to make a call.

He locks himself in the bathroom and dials Alex's number.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?".

"Hey Alex, it's Patrick." 

"Obviously that's what caller ID is, I mean what do you want?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes

"Did you know?" He asked.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" 

He sighs. "Did you know Adriel was going to kidnap my sister?" He asked here, and was only met with silence from the other end "Alex!"

"Yes, okay geez." 

"And you didn't think to warn me?" 

"I needed him to trust me, that was the plan right?" 

He's starting to regret this little arrangement, because it seems like the only one getting screwed over is them.

Patrick sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't tell you," the theif said "but I can tell you where she is." She told him.

Once again Patrick is torn between not fully trusting this woman, and not having any other choice.

"Where?" He asked

"An old run down house in the woods outside Omaha Nebraska, I'll text you the address" She informs him, and he gets an idea.

"Thank you Alex." he said

"Whatever." She replied hanging up.

After talking to Alex, he called Dean. He may not be able to up and leave himself, but maybe the Winchesters can.  
____________________________________

(The boys are back!!!)

Sam and Dean just returned to the bunker when Dean's phone went off, with Patrick's name flashing across the screen.

"What's up dude?" Dean answers.

"I need a favor." Patrick said, Dean noticed the urgency in his voice.

Dean out the singer on speaker, so Sam can hear too.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Adriel kidnapped my sister, Megan." 

"What?!"

"He's keeping her somewhere in Omaha Nebraska, I'm in Houston, I can't just leave without anyone getting suspicious." He explains. "Just I'm really worried, please I-"

"Hey, calm down dude," Dean says "we'll get her back, you don't mess with family we understand." Dean tells him, and he hears Patrick give a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, I'll text you the address, but I think the guys are going to start wondering where I went." Patrick told them.

"Go do what you do, we got this." Sam said.

"Thanks, I owe you guys."

"I wouldn't mind meeting that Halsey chick." Dean smirked.

"I'll see what I can do." Patrick said sarcastically.

They hung up, and Sam and Dean got what they needed for fighting Angels and got back in the Impala.  
____________________________________

Megan had fallen asleep on the floor, three days of being awake finally got to her, and still no one came for her, which is probably because they don't know where she is, hell she doesn't even know where she is.

She's woken up by the door opening.

"What do you want now?" She groaned sitting up. But it wasn't Adriel, it was a woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Megan asked thinking this might be a trick.

"My name is Alex," she said "I work with your brother..., sometimes, it depends on my mood." She told her.

"What do you want?" Megan asked.

"I'm just here to tell you, that your brother knows where you are, and is probably sending someone right now." She tells Megan, Alex kept glancing at the door, like she was expecting someone to catch them.

"Really!" Megan said hopefully.

"Shhh!, if they know I told you, they'll kill us both, so act like you know nothing, and you never saw me got it?" Alex told her, and Megan nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

Alex rolled her eyes wondering how she gets herself in these situations.

"See ya later kid." She said leaving Megan there alone.

'My brother knows where i am, some one will come'. She told herself over and over.  
____________________________________

Sam and Dean arrived at the address Patrick sent them.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean said.

The brothers got out of the Impala and split up, both having their angel blades ready, Dean went to the front to find a way in, while Sam stayed outside, to look around.

Sam noticed a little window that most likely led to the basement. 

Peaking on he saw who he assumed to be Megan pacing back and forth.

He pried the window the rest of the way open and got her attention.

"Megan!" He whisper yelled, she jumped and turned around.

"Yeah." She replied. 

"My name is Sam, I'm friends with your brother." He told her.

"Are you here to get me out?" She asked. He nodded "sweet!" She said. Sam reached in to grab her hands, when she got on the ledge.

Her top half was out, when one Adriel's minions walked in.

"Hey!" He ran over and grabbed her foot, trying to pull her back in.

Megan started kicking at him with her other foot, as Sam was still trying to pull her through the window, but he lost his footing and his grip on Megan, causing her to fall back through the window.

She thinks the sprained her ankle, but was still able to get up, the angel was coming towards her.

"Megan here." Sam said throwing his angel blade through the window.

Both Megan and the angel went for the blade once it hit the ground, Megan got a hold of it, but the angel grabbed her by her hair shoving her to the ground, taking the blade.

The Angel had the blade coming toward her face, but she caught his wrist, and was struggling against him.

That's when Dean came up behind them, dragging the angel off of her, and stabbed him in the heart, they all closed their eyes at the bright light the emerged from the vessel, then Dean walked over, and helped Megan up.

"That was awesome." She said limping.

"Come on," Dean said putting her arm over his shoulder to help her balance. "Lets get you out of here." He said, and they managed to get out without being seen.

Sam and Dean helped Megan into the back seat and took off. To take Megan to Texas.  
____________________________________

Patrick explained to guys what was going on, and they were all anxiously waiting for Sam and Dean to call back, with news.

"Should we call?" Joe asked.

Pete shook his head, "just wait." He told him.

Then Patrick's phone rang.

"Hello!" 

"Patrick!" 

Patrick gave a relieved sigh at hearing his sisters voice.

"No need to thank us, but we wouldn't mind getting something in return for baby sitting." He heard Dean said in the background.

"I'm not a baby!!"

Patrick laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Just keep her out of trouble for a bit." Patrick said.

"No promises." Dean joked.

"Can I drive!?" Megan askef.

"Absolutely not!!"

They all laughed, mostly in relief that Megan was okay.

"We should be there in about eight hours." Sam informs.

"Alright, well I'll check in later, we have a show in twenty minutes." Patrick told them.

"Awe, I'm missing it." Megan pouted.

"Next time sis." He said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
____________________________________

They arrived at three a.m Patrick and the guys met them in the parking lot.

Once they stopped Megan jumped out of the Impala and into there brothers arms.

"I'm so sorry Meg, this was all my fault." Patrick apologized.

Megan let's him go. "No, it's mine, I shouldn't have walked out like that." She replied.

"We're just glad you're okay." Pete said, and she hugged him too, then Joe, then Andy.

"Well it looks like she's in good hands, we need to hit the road," Dean tells them, and they nod "we'll see ya next time." He adds.

"Thanks again." Patrick said.

"No problem." Dean replied.

Megan flashed Sam a flirty smile "Hey Sam, call me." She winked.

Sam smiled back at her.

"Yeah, not happening." Patrick intervened, and Megan pouted a bit, and they laughed.

The Winchesters left and the guys and Megan went back inside.  
...

Pete was polite enough to give Megan his bed, and crashed on the couch. Which was surprisingly comfortable.

The next day they had to get back on the bus. After explaining to Tony and the driver, Steve, that Patrick's sister will now be touring with them, Tony had a minor fit, but eventually got over it.

"So we only have a month left until Emma's vision comes true?" Megan asked once the finished explaining everything to her.

Patrick nodded "Yeah." Patrick replied.

"But you're working with an Archangel, so why hasn't he just, smitted him?" She asked "is it smitted, or smotted?" She asked in confusion.

"Gabriel is..., secretive," Pete said "I don't think he's telling us everything." Pete tells them.

"But he hasn't given you any reason no to trust him." Emma reminded him.

"She's right." Joe said.

"When did you two become all buddy buddy anyway?" Pete asked.

Joe shrugged. "Our mutual dislike of Andy's girlfriend." Joe said, and rolled his eyes.

"And we're both Jewish." Emma added.

"Yep." Joe said and the two high fived.

"Awe, you two would make a cute couple." Megan said, making Pete, Andy, and Patrick laugh, and Emma and Joe cringe "What I say?".

"Joe isn't exactly her type." Pete said.

"Why?, Joe is a good looking fella, I mean- oh!" She finally caught on, "You're a lesbian, I get it now." Megan said making everyone laugh at her.

"She catches on quick." Emma said sarcastically.

"Patrick's the smart talented one, I'm just the pretty one." Megan shrugged stealing a small handfull of popcorn she was sharing with Andy, she knows she can be slow sometimes.

"No actually I think I'm also the pretty one." Patrick teased, and Megan threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Pete looked around at all six of them all sitting in close proximity. Both girls were sitting on the floor, Andy was on the end by Megan (she say closer to him to be closer to the popcorn) Emma was sitting against Joe's leg and all four guy's were on the couch, as they put in a movie. Pete smiled to himself, thinking that they all looked like one big dysfunctional family, it's felt like that too. Maybe if they all.stick together they can get threw this in one piece.  
____________________________________

Adriel is disappointed that another plan has failed. Kidnapping Patrick's sister didn't work out, nor did Gabriel's assassination; he comes it with another plan, and grind wickedly as he thinks about it, meanwhile one of the other angels returns with the spell to temporarily fix his current vessel.

Soon.


	12. Chapter 12

They only had a week left.

They had Emma meditating to try and see if the vision is still the same.

Emma was surrounded by white candles, they guys watching as she sat criss cross in the middle of a pentagram.

"Is it working?" Pete asked. 

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation "Not if you don't shut up Wentz." Emma snapped.

"Sorry." 

"Ugh," Emma groaned, and took a few deep breaths, before relaxing again. "Okay, let's try again." She said.

She got herself back into her trance, and a few whispered words of latin, had her sucked back into vision mode.

The boys and Megan watched as Emma sat pure white eyes wide open, mouth lips slightly parted. It was a little freaky and kinda cool at the same time.

When the candles blew out surrounding them in darkness Emma gasped, coming out of her vision.

Patrick turned on the light.

"That was intense." Emma said trying to catch her breath.

"That was epic!" Megan exclaimed, she's still getting use to all this stuff, they all were, but Megan was the newest.

"What did you see?" Joe asked as he started helping her pick up the candles.

"Same thing I always see," she said, "you guys facing off against Adriel, in another one of his hide ours in L.A and Patrick saying yes." She explained.

"That's it?" Patrick asked.

She sighed putting her glasses back on, "yes, I told you these visions are tricky, they don't show everything." She replied.

It wasn't good enough, but it was all they had.

"Well Gabriel has been MIA, so we're out of ideas." Andy said.

"Maybe not." Pete perked up, everyone turned their attention to the bassist.

"What are you planning Pete?" Patrick asked suspiciously.

"Okay, just hear me out," Pete began "What if we ask your mirror self for help." Pete suggested.

Patrick looked thoughtful "I don't know, I mean he did try to kill you, and assume my identity." He told him.

"Yeah, but, he seemed like he knew about a lot of what was going to happen, what if he already went through it, he can tell us what not to do, and maybe it will help." 

"I mean, it's weird, but it makes sense." Joe said. 

Patrick didn't see a point in arguing.

"Okay, but what about the mirror?, we left it in Chicago." Patrick reminded.

"That's an easy fix, I know a spell we can use the full body mirror in the bathroom." Emma announced.

"You sure you're up for it?" Patrick asked, she already looks tired from the first spell.

"You mean summoning your evil twin?, hell yeah I'm up for it." She said, he shook his head, but laughed lightly.

"Alright let's do this." Patrick said, and they went about getting everything ready.  
____________________________________

With a stroke of dumb luck, they had the day off, they were currently in Arizona, in two days they'll be in Nevada, then at last L.A California.

They helped Emma set everything up for the spell.

"Now we just need something to make sure we summon the right dude." Emma said then the pluck a strand of hair from the back of Patrick's head.

"Ow!" Patrick exclaimed rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

Emma put the hair in the bowl of ingredients, and Patrick stood infront of the mirror.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now you just read the incantation, light the sage and and drop it in the pot." She instructed. It was just her Patrick, and Pete in the bathroom sense it would've been to cramped.

"What about the fire alarms?" Pete asked.

"There's none in the bathroom, and Andy and Joe are on fire control." Emma said, "now, are we doing this?, or not?" She asked.

Pete and Patrick exchanged one of their 'mind reading' looks as Joe calls it, and nodded.

"Yeah." Patrick, and Pete said in unison.

"Wow, Joe was right, you guys are perfect for each other." She giggled, and they both rolled their eyes, and Patrick took the sages tick Emma held out for him.

Pete and Emma back out of the way, and Patrick said the incantation, lit the sage, and dropped it in the pot.

Pete watched as Patrick's reflection began to change. 

Patrick was wearing almost the same cloths as their Patrick, only he was hatless, and looked like he just got out of a fight. His hair was tossled, his left eye was bruised, and there was a cut on his lip.

"What do you want?" He asked boredly, a slight echo in the background.

"We need your help." Patrick told him.

Patrick scoffed at them, and leaned against a wall they couldn't see from their side of the mirror.

"And why would I want to help you?" He asked bitterly "you're the ones who trapped me here." He reminded them.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be there, second of all, if you help us, maybe we can help you." Pete told him.

That caught the dopplegangers attention.

"How?" He asked skeptically. 

"Yeah pete, where are you going with this?" Patrick asked him quietly.

Pete shrugged "Maybe if we can figure out how to kill the Adriel of our world, then maybe it'll help you figure out how to kill the Adriel of your world." 

Patrick chuckled flatly "it's too late for my world." He muttered in a soft almost haunted voice.

"Maybe not." Pete told him, with determination.

Patrick smirked at him "you know, you're really handsome when you're optimistic." He told him, with a wink, making Pete blush.

"Oh my God." Patrick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dayum," Emma said amused "and I thought your sexual tension was bad." she said.

Pete rolled his eyes "Will you help us or not?" Pete asked.

"Hmmm." Patrick said acting like he was thinking.

"Oh come on." The real Patrick groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll help." Patrick finally said.

They were a little suprised by how quickly he agreed, he probably want to make some kind of deal.

"Really?" Pete asked.

Patrick smiled at Pete again.

"Well obviously I want something in return." He told them, like they should've seen it coming, Patrick supposed they should've. 

He crossed his arms, and locked eyes with his look-a-like.

"And what would that be?" Patrick asked.

"A free pass," he said "I want to be able to come an go from this world as I please." Patrick said simply.

"Not happening." Patrick said immediately.

"Then you're on your own."

"Trick, we need him." Pete reminded him.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little hesitant, he does have my face," Patrick reminded Pete. "Who knows what kind of trouble he could get me into." Patrick added.

"Oh you have no idea." Patrick smirked.

"I like him." Emma announced.

Patrick looked at Pete and decided "no I'm not doing this." He said storming out of the bathroom.

"Patrick!" Pete called after him.

"Looks like you two aren't as in sync as you thought Petey." Patrick teased.

"Fuck off." Pete said going after Patrick.

Emma ended the spell turning the mirror back to normal.  
____________________________________

When Patrick returns to to main room of the hotel room, they could tell he was agitated.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"This is, just, stupid, and weird, and I can't do it," He said "I'm going for a walk." He said.

Then Pete came out of the bathroom, fallowed shortly by Emma.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Megan asked casting an accusing glare at Pete.

He rolled his eyes "it wasn't me..., it was his mirror version," Pete said, he explained how mirror Patrick wanted to be able to come to this world and do whatever he wanted, which would ultimately ruin Patrick's reputation.

"You can't blame him," Joe said "I mean, it's valid concern." He added.

And Pete knew he was right, but they are running out of time here.

"I know..., I'll go talk to him." Pete sighed.

"No..., let me do it." Megan said going after her brother.  
...

Megan found Patrick easily, he was just sitting outside.

"Ya know, you'd think by now we'd learn, that running of is not a good idea." Megan said sitting next to him on the bench.

He shrugged "yeah, probably not..., but I just needed a minute to myself," He told her "I know Pete means well, but ever since this whole thing with Adriel started he's been really-"

"Protective?" Megan offered.

"I was gonna say annoying..., but yes, that too." He agreed, and she laughed.

"Awe come on, he's your best friend," She told him "let's go back up there, and we'll figure this all out together." She suggested.

Patrick was reluctant, but fallowed his sister anyway  
____________________________________

Alex knows that eavesdropping on Adriel is like signing her own death warrant..., but she had heard him saying something about Emma..., so she needs to know what he's planning, so she slowly, and carefully places her ear to his office door.

"Eavesdropping now are we?" She jumped, back straight against the door as Adriel was suddenly behind her. "That's low..., even for you." He told her, and she wasn't really in the mood for him to judge her character..., she knows what she is about.

"I..., I was..., I was just..., okay I was eavesdropping, I'm sorry." Adriel is quite possibly the only thing in the world the truely terrifies her..., him and spiders, but it's a tie honestly.

"No worrys my dear," he said smiling a toothy smile that made her cringe. "I actually have a little task for you.".

Alex didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I just need you to get the boys out of the way for a little while." He said, and she just knows there is a catch to it.

"That's it?" She questioned.

He smirked "yep..., except one thing..., make sure the seer is alone.".

She really really doesn't like that sound of that!.

"What are you going to do to her?" 

"They've managed to stay always one step ahead, using either her..., or Gabriel, and since we can't get out hands on him, then we need to do something about the seer," He explaines she didn't say anything..., she didn't need to, he just read her mind, and the worried expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry..., all I want to do is take away her gift." He told her..., she's not sure if she believes him, in fact she knows she shouldn't. "And if you have any plans of betraying me..., I have my angels outside the Anderson house, their fingers are just itching to smite someone." He told her.

Alex felt sick to her stomach..., this is low, even for her..., but what other choice does she have. An old friend who wants nothing to do with her, or her son whom has never met her, and probably never will. She's doing him a kindness by staying out of his life; she believes, she's not exactly soccer mom material.

"I'll do it, just leave Ollie out of this." She pleads.

"For now." He tells her.

"Don't hurt her." She hates the desperation in her voice. She also knows anything he says is a lie, so with a heavy heart, and a muddied conscience she makes her way to the hotel she knows they're staying at.  
____________________________________

Back at the hotel once again everyone was arguing about how to handle everything with the time running out.

They all immediately shut up when they heard a knock at the door.

"You boys expecting someone?" Megan asked.

"No..., but at this point you'll never know..., maybe Adriel is making a house call." Patrick said sarcastically.

"Okay, Mr. Sassypants." The younger Stumph rolled her eyes.

Pete went over to open the door, and there stood Alex with her usual smirk, arms crossed leaning against the doorway..., she was dressed down this time. In jeans combat boots, a white low cut shirt, and right black leather jacket, her hair braided to the side. She kept her usual bright red lipstick though.

"Oh great." Pete said with a roll of his eyes.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Pete." She said sarcastically, inviting herself in.

The room got quiet.

"Alex..., what are you doing here?" Andy asked..., they're all still a little bitter about her not warning them about Adriel planning to kidnap Megan.

"I just came to let you know that Adriel is in town..., and he knows where you are." She informed them.

"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that..., right?" Joe asked in a condescending tone.

"I'm just doing my job as a double agent." She shrugged.

"You were never good at picking one side Lexie." Emma said.

Alex left her stomach turn. "I think we both remember that I'm on my own side." She replied playing it off like nothing was amiss.

Emma scoffed.

"Guys, what if this is out only shot at him?" Pete asked.

The room fell silent once more.

No one agreed..., but no one disagreed either.

"Pete's right." Patrick said. 

"I am?" 

"Don't let it go to your head..., but yes..., Alex do you know where he's straying?" He asked.

She nodded "I can take you." She tells them..., her plan is working, but she's not happy about it.

"Okay let's go then." Megan said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..., you're staying here." Patrick said stopping her from walking outof the door.

"But I wanna help." She told him.

"And need to focus..., and I can't do that if I'm worrying about you..., so please stay here, you and Emma can do whatever, just stay here." He pleaded, Megan sighed, but eventually agreed.  
____________________________________

The boys, and Alex left, so Megan and Emma were left to amuse themselves.

(We're finally gonna get the full story of what happened to Emma)

"So..., if you don't mind my asking..., how did you loose your sight?" Megan asked.

Emma sighed "it's a long story kid." She told her.

But Megan has always been one to push "I got time..., please, I promise it'll stay with me." She says.

Emma chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. And felt Megan shifting on the couch beside her. "Me and Alex used to be foster sisters..., and for the longest time, we were the only one who have a damn about each other..., it was Emma and Lexie against the world," she said with a bitter chuckle. "And somehow, we both got into witchcraft..., Lexie prefered the darker spells, and she found one that would give us the power to see the future..., but she didn't want to test it out of herself."

"So she used you, and the spells back fired?" Megan asked.

"I remember..., feeling like my eyes were on fire..., and then everything went dark, Alex tried to reverse it, but it wouldn't work, we stole out foster father's car, and she took me to a warlock,  He told us that there was nothing he can do, it was permanent." She explained.

"Whoa..., that's some heavy shit." Megan said.

"Then I met Gabriel, and he told me that he could fix my eyes..., but I'd loose my gift, and by that point I was already attatched to my gift to give it up." She explained with a shrug.

"Wow..., so how did you meet Gabriel?..., he's an Archangel right?" Megan wondered.

"Yes..., but he's not like the other angels he actually likes humanity, and thinks it's worth a damn," she told her..., "I was getting visions..., terrible visions, of the world in shambles, it's what Adriel is going to make the world of he wins, I could take it anymore, and I swallowed a while bottle of pills," she said with a haunted expression, Megan has been low before, being the black sheep, she's gotten into a pretty shotty state of mind before, but she's never considered killing herself before. "But Gabriel appeared, or touched my arm and the pills were out of my system..., he told me he can help stop my vision from coming true." She told her, and Emma jumped in suprise when Megan's hand closed over hers.

"I'm sorry." Megan said softly.

Emma smiled half heartedly. "To bad you're straight." Emma joked.

Megan smirked "I never claimed to be 100% straight." She said in a flirtatious tone.

Emma was just about to retort when she felt soft lips press against hers, she melted into the kiss.

It was short and sweet, but it was exactly what Emma needed right now.

"Oh, and by the way..., I am really hot." Megan said..., Emma actually giggled.

They leaned in to kiss again, but then the sound of wings flapping sounded.

"Awe..., isn't this sweet." They both got panicked looks at the sound of Adriel's voice.

Megan pulled out the Angel blade Dean had given her when he saved her, said he had more so she kept it.

Adriel simply rolled his eyes at the girl and with a flick of his wrist, he flung her across the room, her head his the wall and she fell to the floor unconscience.

"Megan!"

"She's fine..., its not her you should be worried about seer." He told her.

Emma took out her own blade, and thankfully was able to see his dull grace in order to aim...., but Adriel was faster, and more coordinated..., he grabbed her arm, and twisting it until the base of the blade was buried into Emma's stomach.

Blood poured out of the wound. And Emma sobbed in pain as she felt herself getting weaker.

Adriel was gone, and Emma fell to her knees..., she tried to cry out, but she just choked on the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, as she lay on the ground.  
____________________________________

They arrived at the location Alex told them..., but there was no one there.

"What the hell Alex?!" Pete exclaimed.

"I don't understand..., he should've been here." Alex lied..., quite convincingly.

"Why would he send us here if he's not here?" Joe asked.

"It has to be a trap." Andy suggested.

"Yeah..., but for who?" Patrick asked.

Then the realised.

"We gotta get back to the girls." Patrick said, and they ran back to Alex's car.  
...

They bursted into the hotel room, and found Megan unconscience in the floor..., and Emma dead and in a pool of her own blood.

"The rest of them rushed over to Emma while Patrick checked on his sister.

Megan started waking up.

"Patrick..., Adriel..., Emma!" She sobbed hysterically..., which only got worse when she saw the state Emma was in.

"Oh my god!" She cried, Patrick held her as she sobbed.

Alex stared at the body Joe was now cradling in his arms, him and and Pete crowded around her lifeless body.

This is all my fault.

She ran out of the hotel before anyone could notice. Say in her car and sobbed violently for a good give minutes before leaving..., to where she doesn't know.  
____________________________________

Megan told the police, that someone had broken in while the boys were out, they tried to fight back, but she got knocked out, and when she woke up Emma was dead..., then the guys showed up, and they called them.

It's going to be hard to keep this out of the media's hands..., so they need to be extra careful now.

They couldn't go back to the hotel room, considering it is a crime scene. So they are all sitting on the bus in complete shock.

"I told you not to trust her." Joe said breaking the silence.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Alex..., are you seriously so fucking whipped, that you can't see that she was involved in this set up?!" He said, his voice getting louder

"I'm not whipped..., okay and you were right!" Andy retorted.

"You're..., wait what?" Joe asked a little calmer now.

Andy sighed running his tattooed hands over his face.

"I said..., you were right Joe..., I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." Andy told him, and Joe was honestly speechless.

"Well I'm glad you two finally made up..., you two have been killing me." Pete groaned.

Patrick was quiet..., fighting almost doesn't feel worth it anymore.

Megan finally came out of the bunk room, wrapped up on a blanket.

"Hey..., you okay?" Patrick asked her when she squeezed between him and Pete on the couch.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not really..., I should've been able to do something..., he had the unfair advantage of actually being able to see, I should've been faster." Megan said tiredly.

"There's nothing you could've done..., it's not your fault." Pete told her, and she just shrugged.

"I think we should all try and get some rest, we're leaving in the morning." Patrick said.

"I still can't believe Tony won't let us cancel the tour after what happened." Andy shook his head.

"Not that I'm suprised." Joe added.

They all agreed that their manager was a dick, and called it a night.

Everyone had trouble sleeping that night.


	13. Chapter 13

With only days left everyone was on edge, with Emma gone, and Gabriel doing..., whatever he's doing. The boys are quickly losing hope.

They arrived in Nevada with no enthusiasm..., they've cancelled all interviews for the rest of the tour, not wanting to be asked any incriminating questions about Emma, or anything else.

And then Patrick swallowed his pride, and said the words he never thought he'd ever say.

"Pete..., you were right..., we should take the deal with my Mirror self." 

"Whoa." Joe said from where he, Andy, and Megan are sitting on the couch.

Pete was just stunned. "Can you say that again, just..., hold on let me find my phone." Pete said patting his pockets.

"Fuck off..., I take it back." Patrick crossed his arms and glared.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I just don't hear it very often." Pete said.

"Do you remember what Emma used?" Patrick asked him.

Pete nodded.  
...

As they were getting ready Gabriel appeared.

"Sorry I took so long-- I was kinda in the middle to nowhere, but I think I found something that might help," Gabriel announced, then he scanned the room, everyone except for Megan was glaring at him, Megan doesn't know him, so she stayed passive. "Wait -- where's Emma?" He asked.

"She's dead man." Pete blurred out.

"What?" 

"While you were off doing, God knows what, Alex helped Adriel set us up, he killed her." Pete explained bitterly.

Gabriel stood there in shock.

"I..., I didn't know..., I should've been there." He said.

"Yes, you should have." Joe stated.

Megan decided to intervene.

"Okay guys, put the daggers away..., he said he found something that could help..., let's hear him out." Megan said, not wanting to have to deal with anymore arguing, and talking about Emma made her sad. She only knew the woman for a short time, but the moment they shared left a mark on her, and then not being able to protect her, she still feels guilty.

"And you are?" Gabriel asked.

"Patrick's sister..., Megan." She replied.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Megan." He told her, with a smirk.

"Not happening." Patrick interrupted.

"You're such a cockblock bro." Megan rolled her eyes.

Patrick shook his head. "What do you got Gabe?" Patrick asked.

"This." He said pulling out a very old looking folded peice of paper, it looked as if it had been haphazardly ripped out of a thousand year old book.

Pete grabbed it, and read over it.

"What does it say?" Pete asked.

"It's in enochian, shit..., I forgot about that, hang on." Gabriel said then he pressed two fingers to Pete's forehead.

Pete looked back at the paper. "Oh it's an angel exorcism," he said "wait..., how do I know that?" Pete asked.

"I made it so you can read, and speak enochian." Gabriel said casually.

Okay, that was useful.

"What's it say?" Patrick asked looking over Pete's shoulder.

Pete was about to read it out loud.

"Hey, don't read that in my presence are you insane, I'm rather attatched to this vessel, thank you very much." Gabriel said, and Pete put his hands up in surrender.

He put the paper in his back pocket.

"I think we should run a test drive on this." Patrick suggested.

They all agreed, and Gabriel stayed this time, so they filled him in.  
____________________________________

"You guys know this is insane right?" Gabriel asked as they brought the mirror out, and got the spell ready "dopplegangers are tricky things, I've never heard of anyone encountering one, and it ending pretty." Gabriel warned, knowing they would do it anyway, it was just so he could rub it in their faces later, when it back fired.

"Thanks for the warning Gabe, as always your words of wisdom, are greatly appreciated." Pete said sarcastically.

"Maybe he's right?" Joe asked "I mean, if Patrick was skeptical at first, then maybe we shouldn't do it.".

Joe had a point, but it was really up to Patrick to decide.

"It's our last option, we've only got three days left." Patrick said, still looking unsure, but they were out of ideas.

"Suit yourself." Gabriel said lounging back on the couch with his feet propped up on the table.

Pete and Patrick exchanged their look and nodded.

Patrick lit the sage, and chanted the spell.

Joe, Andy, and Megan watched in awe as Patrick's apperence changed in the mirror

Patrick's face had healed, and he just looked annoyed.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

Patrick turned to Pete who nodded, before turning back to the reflection. "I'm ready to take your deal." Patrick told him.

This caused the doppelganger to smirk, and raise an eyebrow. "Really?" Patrick asked.

"With some conditions of my own." Patrick told him.

"This is so freaky." Megan whispered to Joe, who nodded.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"You don't use my name, when you're in this world, and you have to change something about your apperence so people just think you coincidentally look like Patrick Stump from fall out boy." Patrick said.

"Okay, fair enough, what else you got?" Patrick asked, knowing there was more, he probably knows what's coming, but he acts like he doesn't just to see the blush on his doppelgangers face.

"Stop flirting with Pete," Patrick said through gritted teeth, both he and Pete were blushing, it was adorable honestly. "Seriouly it's weird." Patrick added.

This made the other three laugh.

Patrick looked like he was contemplating. "Fine, I think I can behave myself," he said, before looking at Pete with that look again "unless he doesn't want me to." He smirked.

Patrick glared at him.

Patrick rolled his eyes "kidding, just kidding." He said, only half joking.

"Alright, well, the plan right now is for us to switch places." Patrick told him.

This peaked the others intrest.

"What for?"

"Unless you want to go up against Adriel on your own." Patrick said.

Patrick thought for a moment "good point, get me outta this place." He said.

Patrick said the release spell, and Patrick hesitated before slowly steping through.

"Well fuck." Joe said, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of two Patrick's standing side by side.

"This is so weird..., cool, but weird." Megan said.

"We should probably trade cloths, if we plan on impersonating each other." Patrick suggested.

Patrick looked at himself, then to his double and nodded "Yeah you're right." He said.  
____________________________________

After changing they convinced Patrick to explain the situation in his world, so their Patrick is prepared.

"So your Adriel possessed me, or my doppelganger." Pete asked Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, we tried fighting back, but we didn't get as far as you have, maybe it was because we had never known of the supernatural before it happened, you guys got lucky." He explained, and they didn't feel lucky per se, but they have managed to last this long. 

Gabriel was still on the couch, acting like he wasn't listening, but he was, to every word.

"Okay, so if I see your Pete, it's really Adriel, that makes finding him a little easier," Patrick said fiddling with the sleeves of the leather jacket he was wearing, it was a little heavier than the one he usually wears, but he'll have to get use to it, he guesses.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Patrick said flatly "you're wearing the face of his favorite punching bag." He told him.

Ouch..., that has to suck. Pete kind of felt bad for him, he knows there is something between him, and the other Pete, he's made it obvious by the way he flirts with him so easily. And to have some self righteous douche bag possess someone you love, someone you trust, it had to be the worst kind of torture.

"How did you and Pete get together?" Pete asked.

"Dude!" Patrick exclaimed his face heating up.

"What?..., it's obviously an important part of pretending to be him," Pete told him, and he said nothing "and I'm curious." Pete shrugged.

"Me too, do tell." Megan said, now fully interested, she's always thought there was something more than friendship between Pete and her brother, and she loves seeing him embarrassed when anyone brings it up.

"Really Megan?" Patrick glared at his sister.

"Hush Patrick let the man talk." Joe said sharing a smirk with Andy.

The real Patrick just groaned, hiding his face.

"We have fall out boy in my world too," he began. "We started the same way you did, but we didn't make it passed the hiatus..., and my solo career wasn't what I thought it would be." He said, and Patrick sympathized "anyway, I spent like, my entire life savings, on that so I had to come up with some other ways to make money, and I was pretty much living in my car." He explained looking as if he can see the memory as vividly as it happened. "Then I ran into Pete again, and he had this crazy idea that would make us a lot of money, so we ended up in the drug selling business, turns out we were actually good at it, we pretty much own Chicago and one night we went out for drinks, and confessed our love for each other, got married a year later, nothing too extravagant though." He finished his story.

"So you're saying, you gave up being rock stars, to become mob bosses?" Pete asked.

"Pretty much." Patrick said.

Pete looked to his Patrick "Dude." 

"No Pete," He said "Alright we're waisting time, let's get this over with." Patrick said getting up, and walking over to the mirror.

Pete had taught him the exorcism, so he'd know what to do when the time came.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Megan asked.

Patrick just kissed her forehead "I'll be fine sis, just keep those two out of trouble for me." He told her, looking towards Pete, and his doppelganger.

Megan chuckled "I'll try." She said before hugging her bother.

Pete walked up to him "three hours, okay, that's how long were giving you, if it doesn't work by then, you need to get back to the mirror, no matter what." Pete told him.

"Alright."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Pete asked.

Pete didn't even try to hide the concern on his face. "I'll be fine, I'll be back in time for the show and everything." He promised.

Pete didn't look convinced. "Just, be careful." Pete says, almost like he's pleading.

Patrick just nods.

He turns to the mirror, lights the sage, and says the spell.

Patrick stopped him before he crossed.

"If you see Pete, and it's really him..., tell him I love him." He said.

"I'll do my best to get him back for you." Patrick tells him.

Patrick steps away, and Patrick takes a deep breath before stepping into the mirror.  
____________________________________

Patrick felt weird as he crossed into the mirror world, he was hit by a wave of nausea. He pulled himself together and then got to his feet.

He was in the same room he was before, the first time he was here, when they first got the mirror.

But this time he was on a mission, so he didn't just stay in one spot. He check the time on his phone, he still had plenty of time.

He carefully walks up the creaky stairs of the basement of the building he was in. Which looked like some sort of abandoned office building. Patrick assumes this was Pete and Patrick's base of operation before the Adriel thing happened.

"Going somewhere?"

Patrick stops at the familiar voice, he turns around to see this world's Joe and Andy dressed in dark suits, they must've taken Adriel's side, but there is no way his Joe and Andy would ever betray Pete if he had to say yes, he's sure with out a doubt that the three of them would die before going along with that maniacs plan.

Hopefully, it won't come to that.

"Joe, Andy..., please." He tried to reason with them, but he can see it wasn't going to work.

"Sorry buddy, but the boss wants to see you." Andy told him.

Patrick nodded "Okay." 

They chased after him when he turned to run.

He pushed one of those spinny chairs at them, successfully tripping Joe but he's not suprised that Andy was able to catch up to him.

The stronger man tackles his to the ground punching him a few times, before a flap of wings filled the air.

Andy let him go and Patrick's eyes widend when he saw Pete who wasn't really Pete which was confusing.

But the man was dressed in a nice expensive looking three peice grey suit, his dark hair was combed back neatly, but styled almost the same as his Pete's, but less swoopy.

"Trying to escape again are we?" Pete/Adriel asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Patrick was too stunned to reply, and his jaw hurt from being punched.

"Hurley, get Trohman and go make yourselves useful, and check on the other prisoners." Adriel ordered.

"Yes sir." Andy complied doing as he was told.

Adriel/Pete advanced on him.

"Where have you been sneaking off too?" He asked.

Patrick remained silent.

Adriel rolled his eyes, "fine, I suppose you want to do this the hard way." He sighed tightening a fist, that supernaturally constricted Patrick's airways.

He was gasping, and his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen, finally he released his invisible hold on him, and Patrick slumped over gasping hard.

"Why do you make me do this?, you could make this easy on yourself, and join me, instead of fighting me." He offered, and it sounds like something he's offered to Patrick a million times.

"Fuck you." Patrick grits out.

Adriel sighs irritability. "Alright, I'm getting bored now." Adriel said, as he started to punch Patrick, but he started the first line of the spell.

Adriel stumbled back, taken by suprise.

"Where did you learn that?" He snarled.

Patrick just ignored him, and continued.

Adriel waved his arm and Patrick was pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

Adriel grinned, and it looked weird on Pete's face.

"You are not the Patrick of this world..., are you." It sounded like he already knew the answer.

Patrick attempts to restart the spell, but Adriel does something to him that renders him speechless.

"Well this is going to be fun." Adriel smirked evily.

*cue dramatic black screen* (I've gotten lazy.)  
____________________________________

*spongebob narrator voice* meanwhile...

Everyone was sitting around the hotel room, nervous anticipation written on their faces.

Pete checks the time. Patrick still has two hours left.

"I wonder how he's doing." Joe said.

"By now Adriel would have figured it out..., he's probably dead." Patrick shrugged.

"What the hell?!" Joe said.

"Oh my God." Megan said at the same time.

Andy and Gabriel remained silent.

"You can't just, fucking say shit like that, what is wrong with you?!" Pete shook his head.

"I'm just being fucking honest, you guys have no idea what Adriel is capable of." Patrick said, and no one replied, they just continued to sit, and wait.  
____________________________________

Adriel had done something to Patrick to make him pass out. When he finally came too, he was tied to a chair, and Adriel was sitting right in front of him, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Morning sunshine." He said in a sing-song voice, that was creepy coming from Pete's mouth.

Patrick was about the restart the spell again, but that's when he realised that Adriel had tied a cloth over his mouth as a gag, so it just came out as incoherent mumbles.

"You are definitely not the Patrick Stump of this world," Adriel concluded eyeing him suspiciously "You haven't got the fear I've put in his eyes..., not yet, anyway." He said with dark promise.

All Patrick could do was glare and mumble a muffled 'fuck you'.

He worried slightly when Adriel stood up, and walked somewhere behind him. But all he did was remove the gag.

"I'm not sure if you heard me before, but, fuck you." Patrick sassed.

This made Adriel laugh.

"All I want to how is how did you get here?" He asked.

As if Patrick would ever tell him that.

"Why the fuck would I tell you that?".

Adriel said nothing, he only smirked; which made Patrick feel slightly uncomfortable.

Then he started to feel like his insides were burning, and blood started falling from his eyes.

"I'll as again..., where is this worlds Patrick Stump?".

The pain got worse, and Patrick is sure his insides are melting.

"Fuck off" he grunts out.

Everything stopped, and he gasped as everything returned to normal, his cloths and face were still stained with blood, but the burning pain was gone.

"You're stronger than you look," He said sounding slighly impressd, but also annoyed. He got up again, "I've got a world to run, I'll be back to check on you..., whenever." He said walking off.

Now Patrick wished Pete had come with.  
___________________________________

Patrick only had forty minutes left, and everyone was really starting to worry,

Joe, Andy, and Megan left on a food run, mostly to distract Megan from worrying so much, and Gabriel had disapeared for something..., so much for sticking around this time, Pete thought.

"That's it I'm going on after him." Pete announced impatiently.

Patrick stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder "he's still got a few more minutes." He reminded him.

Pete looked to him, then to the mirror, "I don't care," he said moving so Patrick's hand wasn't touching him "he's my best friend, and he could be in trouble, I should've never suggested this in the first place." Pete said aggressively preparing the spell.

"You're in love with him aren't you." 

Pete paused for a brief second before responding.

"Shut up." Pete replied.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "If you go in there, and someone sees you, or worse, you see yourself, they'll kill you, and you're no good to him dead." He told him.

And damn it, he was right. So he took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Just give him another hour."

Pete sighed, and relaxed.

"One more hour."  
____________________________________

It was past time for Patrick to return home, he knows Pete and Megan are probably freaking out more than anyone.

There has to be a way to escape.

He looks around, and doesn't see anything useful.

Then the door opens again, and he thinks it might be Adriel returning to torture him some more.

Instead it's Joe. He thinks Adriel might have sent him to do his dirty work, but instead Joe cut him free with an angel blade.

"You're helping me?" Patrick asked skeptically as Joe hands him, his blade.

"I had nothing to do with it." He said before turning around and leaving the room.

Patrick waited until he knew Joe was gone. Before he carefully tucking the angel blade away in the inside pocket of the leather jacket, and carefully snuck out of the room he was locked in.  
...

The building seemed to be empty, but he's sure it's not.

His suspicions are confirmed when he hears Adriel talking to Andy, about figuring out how he got here.

When he tried to sneak the other way, Adriel had magically appeared behind him.

"Going somewhere?".

Patrick swung at the angel who dodged his fist making him hit a wall. Then he started saying the spell again, but Adriel grabbed him by the throat squeezing hard enough to cut off his airways, before letting go and kicking him.

Patrick regained himself, and charged after him again, both of them throwing punches, and kicks.

But a tiny voice in the back of Patrick's mind reminded him, that he had an angel blade in his pocket. He didn't want to use it though, not when Adriel looked like Pete, not if that means its the only way for him as well.

But it seemed to be his only option left.

He pulls out the blade, while Adriel is about to smite him, and he plunges it into his heart.

Adriel stumbled back and looks at Patrick with familiar dark brown eyes, in pain.

"Thank you." Pete says before Adriel's grace burns out of him, and he falls to the floor surrounded by the outline of burned wings.

Patrick quickly runs to the mirror and gets there just in time, because Pete mustive just said the spell, he jumps through without hesitation.  
____________________________________  
(And everything is back to normal..., kind of)

Everyone had returned and tried the spell again, then the real Patrick practically dives out of the mirror, feeling dizzy and sore. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and mostly likely a few broken ribs.

"Patrick!" Pete and Megan rushed over to help him up, but it hurt to much for him to move.

"Watch out." Gabriel said rushing over, Pete and Megan moved out of the way, to let Gabriel press two fingers to his forhead and healed him.

"What happened?, did it work?" Patrick asked worried, obviously not for him, but for his Pete.

Patrick didn't know what to say. He just shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

Patrick fought back the tears, and no one knew what to say.

"You can stay here, if you want, for a while." Pete offered, then he looked to Patrick as if expecting him to object.

"Yeah," he didn't have the heart to turn his doppleganger away after what had happened.

Patrick pulled himself together, and shook his head.

"No, with..., Adriel gone, I have a lot of fixing to do back home," he said, and Patrick felt bad for him, he could tell the he was acting like everything was alright, but would probably have a break down once he got to the other side, "I'll like my jacket back please..., it was Pete's." He said.

Patrick removed the blood stained jacket, and returned it to Patrick.

"Well, I guess I'll see you boys around, if your still alive." He said, Pete said the spell for him, and he was gone.  
...  
Later that night Patrick had to force himself to be okay enough to do the show, but he needed to talk to Pete, so he knocks on his dressing room door, and tells him they need to talk.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

Everything.

"If, things don't go the way we want-"

"No," Pete interrupted, knowing where this was going, and Pete wasn't ready for it "no, we're not having the 'if you die' conversation, I'm not doing it."

To which Pete proceeded to cover his ears, and go 'lalala' every time Patrick tried to talk. And it was so annoyingly Pete, that Patrick wants to scream, and possibly strangle him, but instead, he just grabs Pete by the shoulder, to making his stop.

"Pete, just shut the fuck up, and listen!" Patrick exclaimed, and he can see Pete's eyes getting glossy, "if things don't go the way we want, I need you to promise me you'll look after Megan, do not let her go crazy, and get herself killed, please." 

"Patrick, I."

"Please Pete," Patrick pleaded, and Pete sighed and nodded "and I don't want either of you, doing anything stupid, like make deals to bring me back.

Pete agrees, and Andy and Joe tell them, that they were on. Patrick had already convinced Megan to go back home until this was all over, Gabriel stayed close by.

They all burried down their emotions long enough to play the show without any problems.

They ended with what a catch Donnie.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick could feel his heart speed up once they entered Los Angeles. This was it, the moment they've been waiting for.

The bus was unusually quiet, no one knew what to say to each other, and Pete was even more quiet; thinking about what Patrick had told him the other night, it sounded like Patrick had given up; but, it also sounded like there was something else, that he wasn't telling them.  
...  
Once they got to the hotel no one bothered talking to one another, they just went into their rooms, and got showers.

Pete was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, he's always had a hard time sleeping, but it's been worse since Emma's death.

He looks at Patrick lying in the other bed a few feet away.

"Patrick," Pete whispers, Patrick makes a tired noise in response, "are you awake?" He asked.

Patrick groaned in annoyance. "It is three in the morning Pete, and tomorrow is going to be a long fucking day, what do you want?"

Pete was quiet for a second, "what if we convince the other Patrick to take your place, long enough for us to get away, and find a way to stop adriel for good."

Patrick sighed, "No, we've put him through enough, besides, I'm done running away from the inevitable, if I have to die I'm taking Adriel with me." Patrick said, and Pete didn't like the way it sounded like Patrick had already decided this.

"You're not gonna die." Pete told him, he wants him to stop thinking like that.

There was a long silence that filled the room, until Patrick broke it. "Goodnight Pete.".

It almost sounded like he was saying goodbye, but Pete just rolled over, and feel into a dreamless sleep.  
____________________________________

The next morning everyone was getting ready for the day, they had sound check in the morning, which went fairly well, but they were all pretty much paranoid the entire time, Megan called Patrick twice to make sure he was okay, and he told her that if anyone came for her to call for Gabriel, and Gabriel was searching the entire city for Adriel, but he was hiding well.

They made their way back to the hotel around noon, to relax, and plan a little before the show.

Andy offered to run across the street to get everyone lunch.

They called a head of time, Andy wanted to make sure they had vegan friendly items.  
...

On his way back to the hotel, he swears he seen some one who looked almost like Alex, but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks, they haven't seen, or heard from her since everything happened with Emma.

He keeps going, and makes it back to Pete and Patrick's room where everyone was.

He decided to keep it to himself for now, until he knew for sure it was her, but he's not going to make the mistake of trusting her again.

But she looked almost as shocked to find Emma dead as they did, if not more. But she's a lier, and she's good at acting, so it could've been an act.

"Finally." Everyone groaned in hunger, as the fog their food, and started going over the half assed plan Pete had concocted.

While, Pete and Patrick were arguing about what to do, there was a knock at the door.

They all eyed the door warily, before Pete went over to answer it.

It was just a bell boy, he handed Pete a note.

"What's this?" Pete asked.

The kid just shrugged "I don't know, but some one gave me fifty dollars to give it to you." He said.

'That's not suspicious at all', pete thought. "Okay, thanks." Pete said closing the door.

"What's that?" Patrick asked.

"Dunno," Pete replied, opening the letter. "It just says 'Linda Vista hospital, at midnight'." 

"Linda Vista?" Joe asked confused.

"Didn't we shoot a music video there?" Andy asked.

Pete nodded "Yeah, where did the party go." He answered.

"That's weird." Patrick said.

"The show should be over by then, way before then." Joe said.

Then Pete got an idea.

"How much time do we have before the show?" Pete asked.

Patrick checked the time on his phone. "About two hours." He replied.

They had plenty of time, Pete filled them in on his plan and they were off.  
____________________________________

When they got to the venue they acted like nothing was wrong, getting ready like it as any other night, greeting screaming fans as they passed, in the way to their dressing rooms.

Joe had wandered off leaving Andy alone in their shared dressing room, until he heard the door creak open as he sticks his drumsticks in his back pocket, he turns around, and is suprise to see Alex standing there.

She looked drastically diffrent then when he last saw her. Her hair was now brunette, she was dressed in sneakers, a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, and a Jean jacked, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked so diffrent, but Andy this thought she was beautiful.

He shakes those thoughts away, and glares at her.

"What are you doing here Alex?" He asked.

She sighed, her demeanor didn't hold the sass, or confidence it use to, she almost looked sad.

"I'm here for you." She said stepping into the room closing the door behind her.

"What exactly does that mean?" He asked her.

"I'm here, to ask you, to not go to Linda Vista tonight." She said.

He wanted to ask how she knew, but she was probably the one who sent the note. 

"I have to." Andy replied.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked closer so she was standing right infront of him. "No you don't, this is between Patrick and Adriel, we all know Pete isn't gonna leave his side, and if Joe wants to go along on this suicide mission, I could honestly care less..., but, you, damn it Andy, I care about you," she told him, and the look in her green eyes made him believe her. "I tried not to, but I do. And I know that if you go to Linda Vista tonight you're going to die," She told him "so please, I am begging you, don't go.".

Andy knew it must've been hard for her to say all that, to use to burying her feelings, but it doesn't change anything. "I'm sorry, but if you really cared about me then you wouldn't have lied, and betrayed me, several times," He told her, and she actually looked hurt "if you really care about someone, then you be there for them, no matter what, Patrick, Pete, and Joe are my brothers, so if I have to die, it's gonna be by their side." He said with determination.

Alex didn't understand his choice, probably because she's never cares about anyone but herself for the longest time, but then Andy Hurley came into her life, and made her second guess everything she knew.

"Okay, if that's really what you want, I'll respect it," She said "goodbye Andy." And she turned to leave, but Andy caught her hand.

Andy kissed her, if he really is going to die tonight, then he wants to at least get laid first.  
____________________________________

"Seriously, what the fuck is taking Andy so long?" Pete asked.

Just then Andy arrived, "sorry, I uh, lost my drumsticks..., but I found them." He lied.

"Whatever man, listen, I called Gabriel and sent him over to Linda Vista to set up the rest of the traps, he's going to meet us there." 

"Nice." Andy said.

"We're gonna home alone this fucker back to where he came from." Joe said, and they couldn't help but laugh.

Patrick took a deep breath. "Okay let's do this."  
____________________________________  
~Time jump wee~

Gabriel had just finished setting up the traps Pete had asked him to, they should be arriving any minute. He figured he better meet them outside.

"Going somewhere, brother?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he turned around to face Adriel.

"Ya know, sneaking up on people is so last year bro." He told him acting unconcerned, but he kept eyeing the archangel blade in Adriel's hand.

"Always have jokes, glad something's never change." Adriel said boredly.

For a while the two just stood there, waiting to see who was going to strike first.

Which is why Gabriel never noticed the two Angels behind him.  
...

As soon as everything was said and done the boys rushed over to Linda Vista ignoring Tony's questions.

Gabriel was not there, he had told them he would wait outside for them, so the fact that he wasn't there set off a red flag in Pete's mind.

"Where's Gabe?" Joe asked.

Pete shrugged "No idea." 

"But he said he'd be here." Andy said.

"Maybe he's already inside." Patrick suggested.

They got out of the car, and hesitantly approached the building.

"Does everyone have their angel blades?" Pete asked.

The other three nodded in unison.

"We're gonna split up, to look for Adriel." Pete explained, they nodded.

"Guys..., if we die, I just wanna say..., I fucking love you idiots." Joe announced.

"Its been an honor fuckwads." Patrick added, trying to lighten the mood, which seemed to work, because they all laughed.

"No, but to be serious for a moment," Pete said, getting their undivided attention. "These passed sixteen years spent with you three have been the best years of my life..., and to be honest I'm not even sure I'd be alive if it weren't for you guys, you're more than just friends to me..., you're my family, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you." He said, and almost all of them were fighting backs tears.

But now wasn't the the time.

"That was beautiful Pete," Patrick said "did you practice that in the mirror this morning?" He asked sarcastically, but in reality it actually made him want to cry.

Pete chuckled "I did actually." He joked, they all shared another short laugh, and finally went inside, going their separate ways.  
____________________________________

The moment they steperated, the all got attacked, but fought back.

Luckily Joe had his lighter, and was able to trap two Angels in a ring of holy fire, and killed two with his blade.  
...

With Patrick the angels hesitated 'no damaging by vessel to much' Adriel had ordered tgem, so he was able to kill a good few of them.  
...  
Andy was surrounded by at least six, after already killing two, they were coming from all directions and it was getting hard to keep up.

He picked up another blade from one he already killed, and was now fighting with two blades, trying to stab two at a time, but they kept coming. Andy's limbs were getting tired, and he was bleeding from being hit, and thrown, and grazed in the arm at one point.

The angels had him backed into a corner, one pressed the tip of the blade to his throat, he was about to accept him fate until he heard the sound of Pete shouting his name.

This caught the attention of the angels who looked vack, as a few charges after Pete, who was later joined by Patrick and Joe.

Andy took this opportunity to grab the angels wrist, twisting it until he stabbed himself instead of Andy, everyone covered their eyes as his grace burned out of him, and then Andy joined his friend's in the fight.

Eventually they killed the remaining angels, and they were tired, and injured.

"Third most fucked up thing we've ever done." Joe announced.

The other's looked around the destoryed room they were in, looking around at bodies surrounded by singed silhouette of wings, they looked down at themselves convered in blood that wasn't all theirs.

They couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice work boys." 

They all for back into fight mode, upon hearing Adriel's voice.

"I honestly hadn't expected you all to last this long."

When they went to attacked him, he had vanished to the other side of the room.

Adriel over powered all of them, and used his supernatural abilities to keep Patrick pinned to the wall, his arms at his sides, held there by an invisible force, he tried to struggle out of it, but it was no use.

"I told you what would happen, if you didn't say yes to me." Adriel said.

"No, no please dont"

But Adriel ignored his please, and with a lazy flick of his wrist Joe and Andy fell to the ground neck broken, just like that.

"No!" Pete exclaimed running over to his friends lifeless forms. "You fucking bastard!" He screamed, but Adriel just walked over to him, and grabbed Pete by his hair, pulling him away from Joe's lifeless body, and he started punching him with the other hand, he kicked him hard enough to break almost all of his ribs, Pete nose was broken, and it hurt to breathe.

"Stop!, stop, please!" Patrick was sobbing. He kept looking between Joe and Andy, to Pete, who was tirdly trying to struggle away from Adriel.

But he kept hitting him, and just as he gripped the blade in his hand with the promise of driving it into Pete's heart, he turned to Patrick.

"What is your answer now, Patrick?" Adriel asked.

He has no choice, and Pete could read it on his face.

"Patrick, no." He pleaded.

Patrick have Pete and apologetic look, before looking Adriel firmly in the eyes.

"Yes.".


End file.
